Dum Spiro Spero
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: The plans to desert ShinRa are enacted, and the 1st and Turks make their promises of protection to the people. But now, the war has started. Loyalties are tested, bonds are strained, and deaths are inevitable. Epilogue to Wolfish Ways series.
1. Chapter 1

**Thus, the ending of Wolfish Ways begins. **

**Story Theme: Revolution Roulette - Poets of the Fall**

**Chapter Theme: Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation**

**Summary: It starts...**

* * *

**October 31st**

"Fix them Hojo, and do it now."

The scientist stared at the blonde 1st, not missing the deadly fire that was shining in his electric blue eyes. He flicked his eyes to the raven haired Lieutenant General standing at his side, determination and anger flowing through every line of his body. Then he looked to the two men who were collapsed on the floor between them, their bodies having failed them. Hojo sneered, pushing his glasses up absently and flicking his greasy hair behind his shoulder.

"Why should I do anything for Hollander's failed experiments?" he said dismissively, glaring at Cloud when he suddenly found the man in his face.

"I will kill you if you don't fix them," he growled, and Hojo's sneer only widened. He brushed Cloud's hand off his collar, where it had been twisted in his fist.

"You kill me, they'll never get fixed," he snapped, patting himself on the back mentally when a tinge of uncertainty crept into those blue eyes. Hojo took a step back, not intimidated in the least by any of the 1st's, not even his son. He had an idea, as he studied the two men on the floor, then the two that were standing. He had been itching to get his hands on Cloud, ever since he had figured out that somehow, the blonde kid had joined with his beautiful Jenova. He had tried, repeatedly, to get Cloud to willingly agree to become his experiment. He never had anything to convince him though, and was always turned down, even threatened with bodily harm by his own son. But now…now he had leverage.

"If you let me try something on you," he said to Cloud, then looked at Zack. "Both of you, I will fix these two…things." He watched their eyes narrow, as they contemplated his offer. He could tell neither one of them wanted to agree, but he knew they would, because they knew he was the only who could fix Angeal's and Genesis degradation.

"Don't," the soft whisper came from Genesis, and Hojo restrained himself from snapping at him. Cloud knelt down, eyes going soft as he took the deathly pale hand in his. Genesis found enough strength to look up, his slowly graying auburn hair swinging forward, and obscuring his gaunt, ashen face. "Don't do it. Were not worth his price."

"He's right," Angeal added hoarsely, not arguing when Zack knelt, putting a supportive arm around his shoulder. "You know what he'll do to both of you. Don't do it, please." Completely ignoring the fuming scientist, Zack and Cloud looked at each other over the heads of their ill lovers. The same thoughts were going through their minds.

If they agreed, they would go through not only physical torture, but mental as well. Considering what had happened to Sephiroth, and Vincent at the hands of this man, neither one was to keen on that idea. Yet if they didn't agree… Hollander had no clue how to fix what was wrong with them, and considering they had gotten to this point in only two weeks was alarming. Angeal and Genesis had gone from strong and healthy, to mere wraiths of themselves in that short of time. They didn't even know exactly what was going on, besides that it was something to do with Jenova's cells. She was dead, yes, but if that was the reason, then Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth should all be deteriorating as well. Since they weren't, and they were all products of Hojo, it was only logical to assume that Hojo could fix them. Now they knew it was true, because despite Hojo's desperation to get Cloud into his labs, if he couldn't fix them, he would have said so. An idea popped into Cloud's head, a very good, but stupid idea, and he looked at Hojo.

"How much longer do they have, do you think?" he asked, purposely keeping his voice small and uncertain. It worked, and a triumphant light entered Hojo's eyes. Perfect.

"I would say another month at least, if not more. Despite the deterioration of their Jenova cells, they would be able to live that long. As long as they got regular doses of mako, of course."

"Of course," Cloud said dully, looking back to Zack. He mouthed the words, barely moving his lips, 'Bar the door.' Zack blinked, narrowing his eyes, and Cloud gave him a small, reassuring smile. He hoped he knew what the hell he was doing. Zack stood, and walked over to the door.

"Where do you think your going, young– " Hojo started, before his voice was choked off by Cloud's hand. Without wasting any movements, the 1st had him in a chair, tied to it and gagged within a few minutes. He looked over his shoulder, only to see Zack glaring at the assistants who were trying to leave. He walked over to the group, ignoring the astonished eyes of the two Generals on the ground, and smiled charmingly at the scared people.

"Listen," he began, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops, and easily making himself seem non-threatening. They relaxed, and he continued to smile, though inside he was seething. He wanted to kill all these people, because they worked for Hojo. "If ya'll could, would you pack up all his equipment, everything ya think he'll need. I would be much obliged if you would do that for me." One daring woman stepped up, giving him a suspicious look even as half of them walked away, talking amongst themselves as they started doing what Cloud asked. Hojo could only glare at his underlings, as they ignored him completely.

"Where are you taking him?" she asked coldly, and Cloud let the jovial, good boy charm seep off his face, replacing it with his own cold, angry look of his own. He knew his eyes had changed to an icy blue when she flinched, and dropped her gaze.

"I'm not going to tell you, so that way, if someone asks, you can honestly say you didn't know where we went," he said, his voice clipped, completely unlike the sexy drawl he had been using. She stared at him for a moment longer, weighing the truth of his words. Finding no falsehood, she nodded and effortlessly took over command of the packing.

"What are you doing?" Zack whispered to him, sighing in amusement when he noticed that despite the excitement, Angeal and Genesis had fallen asleep, leaning against each other.

"Taking him with us," Cloud whispered back, pulling out his phone, and dialing Tseng's number.

"Tseng."

"I need a transport helicopter, destination vacation spot." A.K.A., Mime, a city in Wutai that was going to be their base of operations when they left. Well, a spot about 200 miles into the thick jungle to the west of the city. The Turk was silent for a moment.

"How soon, and what cargo?" Cloud smiled, and it wasn't nice.

"Immediately, and precious." Meaning human.

"Guards?"

"I will be going."

"Affirmative. Is an hour good?"

"Yes, it should take that long to get ready."

They both hung up. Cloud knew that the helicopter would be ready, and on the landing pad on the roof of the Tower in exactly one hour.

"Zack, talk to that woman, and get a few people to start taking stuff to the roof please," he said quietly, and Zack nodded. Cloud touched his arm lightly as he walked past. "Make sure you go with them." Nodding, Zack did as he was bid, and walked over to the woman as he walked over to Hojo. Pulling up a chair, he sat in front of him, giving him a level look, and ignoring the boiling hatred oozing out of his dark eyes.

"You said that mako will slow down the deterioration, correct?" Cloud said in a controlled voice, and Hojo just glared at him. Smiling his unpleasant smile once again, Cloud reached out, and snapped the very tip of his left pinky finger, making the scientist writhe and scream into the gag. When he was done screaming, Cloud gave him a very pleasant smile. Seeing Hojo in pain had put a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart.

"Now, same question." The scientist nodded, sweat beading on his forehead above his glasses. "Second question. You can fix them, right? If you can't, tell me now, and I'll give you an easy death." Hojo's eyes widened slightly at his threat, then he slowly nodded again. Cloud echoed him, and stood. He walked over to the woman who was directing the lab staff, and politely tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss, would you happen to know where the mako shots for SOLDIER's are kept?" he smiled at her, back to being the harmless good ol' boy, but she knew better at this point. She gave him a guarded look, and walked over to a refrigerated case, pulling out two vials of the glowing green/blue substance. She handed them to him, and he nodded his thanks. He walked past her and went to the metal rolling shelves that were always next to the examination tables, and pulled out two syringes. Zack walked past him with two laden carts pushed by two men, and gave him a curious look. Cloud shook his head, and knelt by Genesis and Angeal, both of them still asleep. Gently, he reached out and nudged them as Zack and the carts disappeared through the door, and two pairs of glazed blue eyes opened, and looked at him groggily.

"I need your arms," he said quietly, both of them giving him confused looks before seeing the mako in his hand. Understanding dawned, and Genesis was the first to hold out his left arm. Gently rolling up his sleeve, Cloud filled one of the needles, and finding his vein, slowly emptied the mako into the redheads arm. Genesis hissed once, and then suddenly his eyes exploded in light, and, for lack of a better description, he was more there then he had been. Angeal was next, and the same happened with him. They both stood shakily, arms around each other's waists for support. Cloud softly caressed Genesis's face, then Angeal's, so very glad that they had gotten over what had happened with Jenova.

"I need you both to start moving our stuff out of Midgar, and to Mime. Call everyone and tell them that the plans have changed, and it starts now." They both looked at him.

"Now?" Genesis whispered, and Cloud only nodded.

"You sure?" Angeal asked, and Cloud nodded again. Their plans weren't supposed to go into effect until later in the year, but what was happening with the two of them forced his hand. If they stayed, Hojo wouldn't fix them, because neither Cloud or Zack were willing to become his experiments. If they left, they would be able to monitor his outside contact, his tests, and they would probably have people who'd be willing to serve themselves up as human subjects, as sad as that was. However, by bringing him with them, they would be able to force him to treat Genesis and Angeal, and that was the important part.

The two men stood, and nodded to him. Cloud watched them leave, and a few moment of staring blankly at the door, it was pushed open again, Zack and the two men walking back in. He was still standing there, when they left again a minute later, the carts laden once again.

He knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing, but even knowing that couldn't keep the doubts from creeping in. Doubts about Hojo being able to heal them, whether or not this would actually work they way they wanted. He already talked to Reeve, and realized that the engineer already had multiple ideas for wind turbines, ways to change the current mako reactors into hydroelectric generators, and even different engines in their current vehicles that ran on mako, that would use nearly 70% less energy, while still keeping the same usability. They could do so many things, first by reducing the use of mako, while they started building the wind and water machines, then getting rid of it all together. It all seemed so easy. They would keep ShinRa out of the Eastern Continent and Wutai, starting there. If the people liked what they did, then eventually, it would spread to the Northern and Western Continent, and the Planet would be rid of ShinRa as its global power. That was the hope anyway. So many things could go wrong with that plan.

He was snapped out of his musing by a big bang, and he looked over his shoulder to see Hojo staring at him with glazed eyes, from where he hit his head on the floor. Shaking his head, Cloud walked over to the man, and righted the chair that the scientist had knocked over. He opened his mouth to scream, having managed to get the gag out of his mouth, and Cloud backhanded him lightly. Lightly meant that blood flew from his mouth, and started running down his chin when Hojo looked back at him with stunned eyes.

"You…you hit me," the older man said, voice slightly slurred. Cloud only smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, yes I did. And if you don't cooperate, I will be happy to turn you over to Sephiroth," he purred, putting his hands on the arms of the chairs and leaning forward, until he could smell the sour sweat of fear coming from Hojo. He also heard the commotion of the people packing, and knew his next words would only be heard by Hojo. His smile turned wicked, as he also remembered that Hojo had no clue that Vincent was out of his coffin, and coming with them. Hojo knew Sephiroth wanted a piece of him, and logically, he probably also knew Vincent wanted a piece, and just as badly. He made a promise to himself then, that once he got the good doctor to Wutai, the two men would have their piece. As long as they didn't kill him, though. Neither Cloud, Zack, Angeal, or Genesis had ever been experiment on by Hojo. They got to watch, not participate.

"I trust you remember Vincent Valentine?" he smirked when Hojo's eyes widened, his heart speeding dramatically and the smell of fear rose exponentially. "I see that you do. I'm going to give you to both of them, and then sit back and laugh my ass off when they torture you, like you did them. They can do anything they want to you, as long as they don't kill you. I promise you that."

He watched in sadistic amusement as Hojo failed to control his rapid breathing and heartbeat, finally passing out. He straightened, and turned as footsteps sounded behind him. The woman stopped by him, giving the scientist a disgusted look.

"Everything that is important is packed, sir," she said, bowing her head respectively. He nodded, thanked her, and turned to leave, Zack waiting at the door, but she stopped him with a light touch on his arm.

"Are you doing this, because its true?" she asked when he looked back to her. He raised an eyebrow, frowning in confusion, and she elaborated. "Is it true that he did human experimentation?" Cloud opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, deciding to trust this woman.

"Yes, he did," he said, and refused to say anymore. She frowned, thoughts racing across her face, and Cloud waited politely, if impatiently, for her to come to the conclusion of her thoughts.

"I want to come with you," she said firmly, and it was his turn to blink in shock. "I know what you must be thinking, but if you let me come with you, I will keep an eye on him, and not let him do anything like that to another human being. I swear it. If I had known he was doing things like that, I would never have agreed to work alongside him in the first place." Her voice was nearly vibrating with sincerity, and he could detect no lie in her eyes, voice, or body. He was on the verge of denying her request though, on principle, when Zack's smell washed over him, a second before a broad hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Let her come," Zack said quietly. "If she doesn't do what she says, we can always kill her." His voice was deadpan, and if Cloud hadn't known him as long as he did, he would of sworn that it was sincere. He knew that Zack wouldn't actually kill her, though the rest of them might, but this woman obviously believed him. She paled, eyes going wide.

"I s-swear," she stammered again, and they both nodded, though on the inside they were smirking.

"Then come with us."

She did, and it wasn't long before Cloud, Jaz, Hojo, and the new lady, Eve Supinelo, were on the helicopter, heading in a straight line for Mime, where they would off load their supplies and people, before carting them off into the woods, which was their true destination. Cloud and Jaz wouldn't be leaving again, Sephiroth was already there, and soon everyone else including the Turks would be joining them. Yes, it was time to begin their Revolution.

**lxlxlxlxl**

**News report, November 7th**

"We have just received a video, mailed to us from an undisclosed location, from 1st Class SOLDIER's, General Sephiroth, and Lieutenant Cloud Strife." The perfectly styled blonde woman smiled at the camera, before it switched to a shot of Sephiroth sitting in a chair, with Cloud standing behind him, the backdrop a plain concrete wall.

"We are recording this video, in the hopes that any channel on the Planet will broadcast it. We hope, that you all do, because what we have to say is very important." Sephiroth paused, his eyes becoming very firm, and convincing with their sincerity.

"I have left ShinRa. I am going to follow the plan of my Lieutenant Cloud Strife, because what he proposes, I feel, is the right thing to do. We no longer have to live under ShinRa, and their blanket of dependence. I ask anyone who feels the way I do, to follow us in doing what is right for the Planet, and everyone and everything living here." He nodded, and then stood. Cloud came around, and took the seat, even as Sephiroth placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I am not going to mince words. What I ask, many of you think will be impossible. I ask for revolution." He paused, taking a deep breath, collecting himself. He stared straight into the camera as he spoke, and anyone watching, felt as though his sincere, glowing eyes were looking directly at them.

"I ask that you put your faith in us, for the time being, and let us protect you while you, and not ShinRa, make your lives a better place. We do not have to use mako energy for everything. Already, there are plans in the works to build wind turbines that will use the wind to generate electricity. We are already using solar power alone. It can be done. The mako reactors can be shut down, which will severely reduce the presence of mako mutated creatures. We do not have to live under ShinRa any longer. They are a corrupt company that cares nothing for the people their supposed to protect. If you will work with us, we can make a better Planet, where you don't have to worry about being killed for speaking your mind. Everyone has free will, they should be free to use it."

He leaned forward, and his eyes nearly glittered with challenge and pride.

"I believe in our human race. I believe that we can change things. If you believe, if your ready to do the right thing for the Planet, then we will protect you while you strive for those goals. We will be here, keeping ShinRa from crushing us, and we hope that you will be there as well. All I ask is that you do your best for those around you; humans, animals, the Planet itself. Oh, and President Sir?"

A small, predatory smile slowly formed on his face, as his elliptical pupils narrowed to slits, irises glowing brightly with deadly promise.

"If you decided to do this, and push us, we will not hesitate to use deadly force. If our fellow Military still continue to be in your employment, we will not hesitate to strike the killing blow. We will not hesitate to use your own, stealthy tricks against you."

Anyone watching knew instantly that they meant the Turks. It was not confirmed that they did the dirty work, but there were enough true rumors to make people understand that they were more then bodyguards.

"That is something that you need to remember. For everyone watching, you should know that all three General's have come with us." Angeal and Genesis stepped into the picture, on either side of Sephiroth. "Also Lieutenant General Zackary Fair." Zack stepped in. "As well as most the Turks." Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Cissnei, and a few others stepped into view, now filling the entire camera.

"We will keep the Western Continent free from ShinRa, if you will only trust us -" the television screens across the Planet went blank, before the blonde woman came back on, looking frazzled.

"Our feed was just cut, ShinRa told us to stop it. This video is completely true, ladies and gentleman, we have confirmed reports of their disappearance, as well as Dr. Hojo and the entire engineering department, led by Reeve Tuesti. It is confirmed, they are gone, and the video is authen -" The screen went black once again, but this time it stayed that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme: Never Say Never - The Fray**

**Summary: What the hell is ShinRa thinking?**

* * *

**November 15****th**

It hadn't taken long to get Hojo situated in the basement of the large house, especially with Dr. Eve watching him like a hawk, keeping to her word. Cloud also kept his word, and for the first three days, Sephiroth and Vincent had a grand time taking turns making the professor bleed and scream. After that, Hojo hadn't given them a problem at all, and had willingly made a cocktail of Sephiroth and Cloud's blood, with mako, to give Angeal and Genesis. Luckily, the scientist had been right; he fixed them. All it had taken was a few transfusion of their blood into them, and you could see them regaining their old strength and vitality. Hojo was very lucky indeed.

All their things had been moved to this house, and as far as they knew, ShinRa had no clue where they were, and wasn't attempting to find them, or even react to their proclamation on television. Come to find out, the tape had been shown all across the Planet, and already people were leaving the Eastern Continent to come to their side. So far, everything was working out exactly as planned. They had made their move, now it was ShinRa's turn.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Yawning, Cloud took a drink of his coffee, watching the rising sun filter through the lush jungle that was at the center of Wutai. He flexed his bare toes in the warm earth, taking a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. It might be November, but here in the southern hemisphere it was gearing towards summer, not winter like in Midgar. It also helped that they were in the middle of a tropical jungle. He had always loved Wutai, without its mako pollution. Sephiroth was having the hardest time there though, because he had lived his entire life in Midgar. Angeal and Genesis were just as bad. He guessed trouble breathing came from being city rats their entire lives. He glanced behind him, hearing the sliding door open, and was once again struck by the simple beauty of the place most of them were living at the moment.

It was two stories, and everything was plain, ivory, curving lines. Windows glittered in the light coming through the trees, and they covered nearly the entire structure. As Tseng walked up to him, also only in pajama pants and a cup of his special chicory coffee, he could see Sephiroth in their upstairs bedroom through the sheer curtains, getting dressed after his shower. He yawned once again, and nodded to Tseng as he came and stood by his side, drinking their coffee in silence for a few moments.

"We have new reports from Rocket Town, Nibelheim, and Gongaga. They have been swamped with people leaving the Eastern Continent." Cloud nodded at his words, forcing a yawn back down. The three places agreed to be the center boarding points for people who were coming to their side. Nibelheim and Rocket Town were easily defended, and ShinRa wouldn't dare attack Gongaga, since the town and surrounding areas were where the vast majority of the Planet's vegetables came from.

"Reeve is already at the mako reactor in Nibelheim. He's working on changing it to a hydroelectric plant, since there is a large, powerful river running underneath it. He said he should have it converted in about two weeks," Cloud said absently, finishing his drink, and setting it down on the concrete platform behind them. Tseng did the same, and they both took their positions, closing their eyes and breathing deeply and evenly as they started going through the forms of a martial art that Cloud couldn't even pronounce. They were half way through, when the brush out in the woods started rustling, and sounds of small feet running full tilt were heard. They had time to exchange amused glances, before a small girl leapt out of the trees, Tseng catching her easily.

"Uncle Tseng! Uncle Cloud!" Yuffie screeched, and Cloud forced himself not to cover his ears, though they both did wince. Over the years they all had interactions with her from time to time, though Genesis had the most, since he was constantly assigned to Wutai. It hadn't taken her long, only the two weeks that everyone had been here, to adopt them as extended family. At 13, Godo's daughter was a spitfire, but they all loved her for it. Also, Tseng's mother had been Godo's sister, kicked out of Wutai when she had turned up pregnant by one of ShinRa's soldiers. Godo had been more then happy to welcome him back to the family, and the rest of them as well, when he learned what they were trying to do. It was also why they had the Royal Families summer vacation house, a place that not even ShinRa knew about. So now they were all the girls adopted family. Including…

"Uncle Sephy!" Yuffie screeched again, leaping off Tseng and running for the man standing in the doorway. Cloud grinned at the disgusted look on his loves face at the nickname, but he picked her up in one arm gently, settling her on his hip while she started chatting about what she wanted to do for the day. They had all agreed that they would watch Yuffie for the day, so Godo could have some time with his current love interest, since his wife died almost eight years ago, during the War. Godo shook his head in amusement, as Sephiroth walked up to them, not even bothering to tell Yuffie to stop playing with his hair. She wouldn't listen anyway.

"She wouldn't leave me alone until we came here," Godo commented, and they all rolled their eyes. They weren't supposed to be here until later in the day.

"I'm not at all surprised by that," Sephiroth said dryly, wincing when she pulled particularly hard on a strand of hair she was braiding.

"I am right here ya know," she huffed, making them all smile. Cloud caught Godo's serious look, and sighed.

"Hey sweetie," he said, making Yuffie and Sephiroth both look at him. He smothered laughter, even as Godo and Tseng coughed, hiding their own. "Yuff, could you go make sure that everyone's awake? Especially Vincent and Reno. Don't let them be until they get up, alright?" A wicked gleam entered her eyes, as she gave him a wide grin, sliding off Sephiroth and bounding into the house. They could all hear her 'Wake up!' scream, echoing through the house, and Genesis's yelling back. Gaia those two were a perfect pair.

"I have received reports that ShinRa is already mobilizing their forces to strike at Costa del Sol," Godo said without preamble. They grew serious, and Cloud snatched the coffee from Sephiroth, giving him a sweet smile when his General growled.

"I knew it would happen, just not quite this soon," Tseng muttered, his eyes far away as he tapped his chin with a slender finger.

"Why Costa del Sol? We don't even have a presence in that city. ShinRa should know this," Sephiroth said, voice thoughtful. Godo nodded, as Cloud continued to drink his stolen coffee.

"We do have people there though," Tseng said, and they all looked at him. "You don't remember? There is an entire force of 1st and 2nd Class SOLDIER's there, that have come to our side. Also, I know that Elena and Cissnei are there. There are also two squads of Army there as well." Roughly 250 to 300 Army soldiers there then, since a squad was about 150 people. A force of SOLIDER's was twenty people. So 350 soldiers total. They could handle what came their way. Still… The four were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of Reno, Genesis and Yuffie arguing in the house. She wanted coffee. The other two refused to give her some.

"Do we need to make an appearance?" Cloud asked, finishing the coffee, and letting the cup dangle from a finger. Sephiroth glared at the cup, then at him, and Cloud only smiled, blowing him a kiss with a wink.

"I think it would be a good idea," Godo admitted, shaking his head at the romantic actions of the two. They all started as the sliding door behind them slammed open.

"Godo!" Reno yelled, clad only in pajama pants, grimacing as Yuffie, who was on his back, started pulling his hair. "Get your damn daughter!" Godo smirked, tucking his thumbs in his pants pockets, and raising an eyebrow.

"You're a Turk Reno. I would think you'd be able to handle a 13 yr old girl," he teased, and Reno scowled at him. With a smirk, he reached behind him, grabbed her hair, and dragged her over his shoulder. She shrieked, but Reno had forgotten that not only was she training with Tseng and Cloud, but she had been in ninja training since she was five. She flipped in midair, and latched herself to his front this time. She then head butted him, making his eyes go glazed as he staggered back, and she let go with her arms, only her legs around his waist. Her hands hit the ground as she bowed backwards, her body flexed, and Reno went flying into a tree as she threw him with her legs. She righted herself, and dusted off her hands with a satisfied smirk. She walked with a cocky strut back to the group of men who were trying valiantly to hold in their laughter, but they lost it when Reno popped out of a bush, sticks and leaves stuck to his body and hair. Huffing, he muttered to himself as he brushed himself off, walking back into the house without even looking at any of them.

Wiping their streaming eyes, they gained control of themselves once again, and Cloud took a deep breath.

"When do you think we should leave?" he asked, and Godo, with a huge smile still on his face, patted Yuffie's shoulder proudly.

"It'll still be a few days before anything major happens, so tomorrow should be good," he said, voice still light with laughter. Yuffie beamed proudly at all of them, before a panicked look came over her face. She dashed back into the house, and they all fell into gales of laughter again, as her voice rang out.

"OH MR. VAMPIRE!!!! WAKE UP!!!"

**lxlxlxlxl**

**November 18****th**

"So you're who ShinRa sent," Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow at Rufus ShinRa, Vice President of the Company, and Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER. They had been expecting troops, and yes, there were some, considering that ShinRa no longer had any Turks working underneath them, but only enough to insure the safety of the two men. He glanced at Genesis, who was watching the sleek, private plane with suspicious eyes, constantly glancing around the airstrip, on alert in case this turned out to be a distraction. They had their SOLDIER's and Army personnel stationed around the airstrip, and also the city, along with helicopters flying over the water, in the event that something tried to come from there. Cloud was further down the coast with another group, and Zack even farther, with his own people. Angeal was at Nibelheim, because they had made it very publicly known that Reeve was there, and changing the mako reactor. Even with it only half-finished, it was already giving enough electricity to power the village, and the surrounding areas. It really helped their image of doing the right thing, but it also made one hell of a target.

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth let Genesis be worried about their safety, as he concentrated on the two men standing in front of him. They hadn't responded to his words yet, and he growled softly.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, and neither physically flinched, but he could see it in their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Lazard asked mildly, and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would want to leave your comfortable life for the one were trying to build here."

"Your all traitors," Rufus spat out, and Sephiroth held out a hand when a glowing red blade was pointed at the Vice President.

"Now Genesis, that's no way to treat such an important figure of ShinRa, is it?" he smirked, watching as Lazard stepped away, mouth twitching in amusement as Rufus paled, though other wise unmoved. Sephiroth observed something in Rufus that he never noticed before. _Huh. He does have steel somewhere in him._

"So we're traitors, so what?" Genesis said with a shrug, lowering his blade and reattaching it to his back. He hadn't missed the fact that the troops with the two men hadn't even raised their guns to defend who they were supposed to. He turned back to the surrounding area, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming a bored expression. Rufus's face blazed with anger at the dismissal, going from pale to red in a heartbeat.

"I should have you all killed," he snarled, and this time, it was Masamune that was out and pointed. Genesis hadn't even moved, though a smirk did work it's way in. Except with his blade being longer then Genesis's, the razor sharp edge was lightly held against Rufus's pale throat.

"Now tell me," Sephiroth purred evilly, as Rufus glared at him up the long length of his blade. "How can you order us destroyed if you're already dead? You forget Rufus. ShinRa is our enemy now."

Rufus opened his mouth, and Lazard stepped in with a smile, covering it with one hand. Rufus didn't struggle, and Sephiroth wondered how many times Lazard had to keep him from becoming ass deep in alligators.

"I apologize for his actions, General," Lazard said smoothly, ignoring the death glare from Rufus. "I brought him as a gift, if you will." Attaching Masamune, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Lazard still didn't remove his hand, Rufus continued to allow it, and Sephiroth grew more amused by the moment. There was no sense of danger, and all the General's were very attuned to danger.

"A gift, you say," he said musingly, tilting his head to the side as he appraised Rufus. He knew Lazard didn't mean that kind of gift, but Rufus was very homophobic. Even looking at him like this was making the Vice President squirm in discomfort and anger.

"Sorry Lazard. I don't think Cloud wants anymore pets." Rufus gave an indignant shout, hand reaching into his jacket and the concealed pistol there, and Sephiroth was surprised by what Lazard did next. He brought up a knee hard into Rufus's diaphragm, and then hit him on the base of his skull with both fists. Rufus dropped, sprawled unconscious on the tarmac, as Genesis and Sephiroth stared at him. Nonchalantly, he tucked his long, pale blonde hair behind an ear, and pushed up his glasses.

"My apologizes, once again General's. I brought him here as a political pawn. Think of him as leverage against the President. Also…" He motioned to the plane, and soldiers started walking out, carrying large boxes between them. "These are things that Reeve requested. I brought all that I could on such a small plane, but there is a transport plane with more Military personnel and supplies on its way. If you could tell the Turks not to shoot down the plane, it would be appreciated." Both Sephiroth and Genesis should have been surprised that Reeve had kept in contact with Lazard, but strangely, they weren't. The two had been good friends before, and obviously that hadn't changed. They were pretty sure that Lazard was coming to their side because of him. However, it had to be made official.

"Swear to me Lazard Deusericus," Sephiroth said quietly, his voice like steel covered in fur. Lazard looked like he had been hit in forehead by a hammer, his eyes glazing with desire, though fear ignited deep in his pale blue eyes. Sephiroth took a single step closer. "Swear to me that you're leaving ShinRa, to join us. If you don't, you die where you stand, or you become a prisoner."

Lazard swallowed hard, clearing his throat and shaking his head, as though clearing it. He stood straighter, and gave those deadly jade eyes the steady, honest look they deserved.

"I swear to you, General Sephiroth, that I am joining your side. I believe that what you are doing is right, that we have the means to make their lives better. To give them the chance to make their own lives better."

Even Genesis looked over his shoulder at the Director, at the rock solid certainty in his voice.

Before either of them could respond, Sephiroth's phone started going off, and he pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at Lazard and noting the smug smirk on his face. Flipping it open, he couldn't help but smile.

"Sephiroth."

"We have an unidentified transport plane requesting permission to land. Do we shoot it down?" Sephiroth shook his head, realized Tseng couldn't see it, and snorted softly in amusement.

"No. It's carrying supplies and Military that are coming to our side."

"Affirmative. Make sure that plane moves. It will be touching down in approximately 20 minutes." Sephiroth nodded, and closed the phone.

"Well?" Lazard asked, and Sephiroth sighed, sharing an amused glance with Genesis. They had Hojo, ShinRa's top scientist, Lazard, and Reeve, two of the most respected and admired Executives, and Rufus, the President's son. Their plan was turning out to be quite a party. He held out his hand to the man, and Lazard took it.

"Welcome to the club," he said with a smile.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Later that night, Sephiroth reclined in a deep bathtub in Rocket Town, Cloud resting in the water with his back against his chest. They could have made it back to their place in Wutai, but it would have been another five hours before they got there, and it was already 1 in the morning. Between running around and getting Lazard settled with Reeve, securing their new political prisoner, informing the President that they had said prisoner, and also organizing where their new men, and new supplies were going, they were tired. Also, for some reason Cloud had become the de facto leader of this shindig, so he had to call all the respective leaders on the continent, reassuring them that no, the new additions weren't spies. They weren't to sure about that, but it didn't matter. Until it came to a fight, they didn't have anything to hide from ShinRa.

"So when ya think tha other shoe'll drop?" Cloud mumbled, voice groggy with the edge of sleep. Sephiroth glanced down in amusement, and saw that his loves eyes were closed.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, tilting his own head back against the wall, and closing his eyes. Cloud shifted slightly, and Sephiroth knew he was covering a yawn with one hand.

"We've had so many people come over to our side. Reeve, Lazard, Godo, all the Turks… I guess I'm just waiting for the bad news to hit us."

With his eyes still closed, Sephiroth sighed, and started rubbing his hands up and down Cloud's upper arms. He had the same thought as Cloud, multiple times. He also knew that he wouldn't sugar coat the truth for Cloud. "There will be people willing to stay with ShinRa, just because of the money. For the same reason, people will join the Company. You knew going into this that there would be battles. Freedom is seldom won without bloodshed."

Cloud opened his eyes slightly, staring at the silver swan that was the spout for the water. Such extravagance he hadn't expected when the townhouse had been offered for their use, but he wouldn't say no. Not when he was so tired. He let his muddled brain process what Sephiroth had said, and realized something in the process. Sometimes you fall in love with someone, because they're optimists, like Angeal and Zack. He loved them because they always looked on the bright side, and he needed people like that in his life. But it would never work, not seriously. He wasn't an optimist. Neither was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth knew that it was okay to see the bad people in the shadows, to see the death lurking underneath life. He knew it was okay, because it was how he viewed everything. He loved Sephiroth utterly and completely because he would never tell Cloud that there wasn't a monster under the bed. He would never promise that everything would be fine, because he knew, like Cloud knew, that it never was. True love was not being protected, sheltered from everything. It was the hand, the arms, the body, that held you tight even after everything had been blown to bits.

He turned in the water until he was on his knees between Sephiroth's legs, and very gently reached up a dripping hand, caressing the side of his General's face lovingly. Sephiroth accepted the caress, his own eyes shining softly with love, but there was something more there that made his eyes shine.

"I haven't seen that look on your face in a long time," Sephiroth whispered, returning the gentle smile that Cloud gave him.

"I realized why we work so well together, and why it would never work with Angeal or Zack," he replied, leaning in and brushing his lips against Sephiroth's.

"Mmm…pray tell, why wouldn't it?" he asked, amused. Cloud pulled back, giving him slightly more serious eyes.

"Because you'll never tell me that being paranoid of the monster in the dark is silly," he whispered, and Sephiroth knew what he meant without being told. He smiled, as the lines of a poem ran through his mind. He pulled the lithe, almost to thin form close to him, burying his face in the blonde spikes, even as Cloud sighed in contentment.

"Though the hills be held shadows, and the sea a dark wonder, and this day draw a veil over all deeds pass'd over," Sephiroth quoted against the woodsy, slightly evergreen scent of Cloud's hair. He felt his love smile slightly.

"Yet their hands shall not tremble, their feet shall not falter; The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alter," Cloud grew quiet, and Sephiroth closed his own eyes as liquid hotter then the water around them fell onto his shoulder. Cloud couldn't say why he was crying, but even as he did, a tightness in his chest began to ease. It wasn't until then, that he realized he was weeping away his uncertainties. He had been starting to doubt his love again, because he was doubting himself and his decisions. It was stupid, he knew it was stupid, so he let it go as well as he could.

"These lips and these eyes, of the loved and the lover." Cloud finished the poem quietly, his voice giving no indication of the tears that were steadily falling. Sephiroth said nothing, continuing to hold Cloud to his chest, as the tears quieted, then stopped. Hearing the even breathing and heartbeat, Sephiroth opened his eyes, smiling slightly as he realized that Cloud had fallen asleep. Slowly and gently, he rose from the bathtub, waking up his love enough so he could dry him off, not missing the fact that Cloud swayed on his feet as Sephiroth dried himself. Lifting the smaller man into his arms once again, and not bothering to put clothing on either of them, one handed he drew the blankets back, and lay Cloud down. The blonde was back asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, and as Sephiroth settled on his back next to him, Cloud shifted until one leg and arm were thrown across the General's body, his head of wet hair resting on the broad chest.

Sephiroth stayed awake for awhile longer, absently running his fingertips up and down Cloud's spine. He finally closed his eyes, refusing to think of the ways he could fail Cloud anymore. He made a promise to himself, as he fell into the blackness of sleep. _I will protect you from everything that I am able. For what I can't, I will be there for whatever you need. That I can promise you, my love._

* * *

**A/N: The poem is _Love is Enough – William Morris_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme: Uprising - Muse**

**Summary: Zack learns exactly what it means to smell like a wolf does, as ShinRa makes it's first move.**

**

* * *

  
**

**November 19****th**

Zack was the first to return to their house in Wutai the next morning, yawning as he walked through the front door. He threw down his duffle bag next to it, as he took off his boots, his entire body shaking with the next yawn. Shaking himself, he padded softly into the kitchen, rifling through the fridge until he found the large container of strawberry yogurt that they all shared. Since he was in the house by himself, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Genesis in Rocket Town, Vincent up in the palace as a guard for Godo and Yuffie, Reno and Tseng with Rude in Gongaga, and Angeal still in Nibelheim, he just got a spoon, opened it, and dug in. After a few mouthfuls of the sweet, creamy treat, he steeled himself, and glanced at the door that led down to the basement. He came back before everyone else to check on Hojo and Dr. Eve, and to get his mako shot for the month.

He opened the door, and went down the long set of stairs, humming a random song to himself as he continued to eat the yogurt. He had to enter a numerical password to pass through the door at the bottom, and he closed it behind him, fighting not to wince at the medicinal, mako smell that always went with Hojo. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't his favorite smell in the world. It wasn't enough to stop him from eating his yogurt though. He looked to his left and right curiously as he walked down the lit hallway to the main lab. There were random creatures in glass boxes, and most of them were too bogged down with drugs and pain to do anything but merely look at him. He hated that they had continued to let Hojo experiment on animals, but it had been a compromise. The animals, instead of humans. Even if he didn't like it, he had to agree to it. He also couldn't deny the fact that some pretty nifty vaccines had come from them. Besides, some of these animals were extremely dangerous, even to the 1st's. A few rushed their cages, and there was one that he had to stop at, the spoon hanging from his mouth as he examined it.

It was _purple_. It was that bright ass, almost neon purple, and though it looked like a wolf, instead of fur, there were scales. Its stomach was lighter purple, and some greenish goop trailed from its vicious fangs, as it scratched and bit at the glass. It must have been soundproofed, because he couldn't hear a thing. He looked to his right as shuffling footsteps sounded, and felt a moment of pity as Hojo came down the hallway. Ever since Vincent and Sephiroth did what they wanted to him, he had turned into a shell of what he had been. His back was hunched, his once solid black hair now streaked with white, and wrinkles were on his face that hadn't been there. Then the memories of what happened to the two men floated through his mind, and the pity disappeared. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth, waved it in sort of a salute, and smiled. At least he could be polite. "Yo."

He blinked as Hojo stared at the spoon, eyes going wide as his body started to tremble. He winced as Hojo started to scream, Dr. Eve rushing from the main lab at the sound. She glared at him out of the palest green eyes he had ever seen, accusingly.

"What did you do to him?" she asked sharply, as she put an arm around the scientists shoulder, pulling him back into the lab. Zack followed, the look on his face like a dejected puppy.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" he whined as he trailed after them, ignoring the beeps and flashing lights of the machinery around them. He followed the two to the very center of the lab, where a few steel tables were set up, quiet machines surrounding them. He hopped up on one of them as Dr. Eve calmed Hojo down, setting him in a plush chair with a blanket around him, and a cup of what smelled like tea in his hand. Then she turned to him, her hands on her hips, her waist length, prematurely white hair shining in the light. He was distracted by her hair a moment. She had told them that it had gone white early, and that it was a genetic thing passed down on the female line of her family. He blinked when she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Now what did you do Zack?" she demanded, and he pouted, giving her his infamous puppy look. However, just like Cloud's innocent, charming act didn't faze her anymore, neither did his look. He sighed when her eyes remained hard.

"I swear to you, I didn't do anything," he said again, and now his voice was just tired. He stared into her searching eyes, sighing again in relief when she nodded, her face softening.

"I believe you," she said, then lowered her voice. "But what made him go off like that?"

"I-it was the sp-poon," Hojo stammered from behind them, and they both looked at the shriveled scientist. Hojo swallowed, some of his personality filling his eyes and face as he lifted his chin haughtily. "But you're not Vincent, or Sephiroth, or any of the others. I know you, Zackary Fair. You would never do to me what they did." Something about the scientist had always rubbed Zack the wrong way, and it still did. He narrowed his eyes, and smiled slightly. Eve looked slightly ill at that smile, so he figured it wasn't at all nice.

"Don't bet on it, Hojo. If they would have let me, I would have carved out your intestines with a spoon and gave them to Seph and Vin on a silver platter," he purred, his voice deeper then normal with the urge to do exactly what he said. Hojo flinched, and turned in the chair, looking away from both of them as he started to do something on a computer. Zack looked at Eve, and sighed, physically shaking the darker thoughts away. He then smiled brightly at her, and she shook her head in rueful amusement.

"You 1st's always astound me," she muttered, walking around the lab and gathering the supplies she would need to give him his mako shot. He didn't bother asking what she meant. A lot of people were always surprised by their bloodthirsty natures. She also grabbed a few vials of something clear, with tendrils of faint pink, and set them on the table next to him.

"I would like to try something," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a steady, patient look. He tensed, he couldn't help it. Hojo was the last person to say something like that to him, but it would have been an invitation for torture. Hojo never would have asked first either. He knew Eve wouldn't do that, but still.

"Like what?" he asked, and didn't bother to keep the suspicion out of his voice. She smiled slightly.

"I got permission from Cloud to take blood samples of Jaz and Ifrit. Also, here in the jungle, there are a few creatures like the Nibel Wolf; higher intelligence, larger size." Zack was highly amused to watch her start pacing back and forth in front of him, her face flushed, and eyes sparkling with delight. _Wow. She's really passionate about this. She's really beautiful_. The thought stopped him, even as she continued talking. He had never been attracted to a woman before, except when he was very young, still living in Gongaga. She had been an older woman too. But the flushing of his face, the sudden tightness in his groin, and he knew that he was attracted to her. He grinned, and she stopped talking.

"What?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity. He blatantly looked her over, starting from the bottom up. Her legs were covered by the coat, but he had seen her in jeans before, and he knew them to be lithe and long, because she was a runner. 5 miles, every morning and night. One of them usually went with her. Her body was slender, but not thin. She had curves, and not even the coat could hide them. Her neck was graceful, her lips sensual and pouting. She had a delicate face, but it was still strong. Then her eyes, and her hair. Her eyes were so unique. They were a milky, pale green, with a very dark ring around the edge. Even in all his travels, he had never seen eyes, or hair like hers. He had been fascinated by her hair from the get go. Sephiroth was silver naturally, not grey, but silver. Hers was pure white, like a cloud decided to take residence on her head. It was also those perfect curls that some people have, and they fell to her waist. She never wore makeup, but then she didn't need too. He grinned again as she blushed brightly, the scarlet creeping down her neck.

"I was just admiring the view, that's all," he said with a cocky smile, leaning back on his hands. Before she could respond, he spoke again. "Now what were you saying about the animals around here, and what you wanted to try?" He watched in amusement as she got hold of herself, clearing her throat and glaring at him.

"I would like to try and inject you with the cells of one of the animals. Hojo had the idea back in Midgar, but the way he wanted to try it would have most likely ended up with you all developing ears and a tail. I've isolated the genes that give the animals their physical powers. Smell, sight, etc. There shouldn't be any physical side effects, but I warn you it's a possibility."

Zack thought about it a moment, getting a mental image of himself with a wolves ears and tail. He snorted, earning him another glare, before smiling charmingly at her, and throwing caution to the wind. He had always wondered what it would be like to smell like a wolf.

"So what do I get?" he asked, holding out his arm as she prepped the syringe of mako. She tapped it, eyes narrowed in concentration as she made sure all the bubbles were out.

"You can have your pick. We have the wolves genes, which were figuring will enhance hearing and sense of smell. We have anaconda, a large cat that I can't pronounce the name of, bear, eagle, and shark."

He blinked at the last, wondering how the hell they would have gotten a sharks DNA, but shook it from his mind. He gave her a saucy smile, slightly disappointed when she only raised an eyebrow in amusement, but there was not a hint of attraction there.

"Um…let's go for wolf," he said, shutting the flirting away. She nodded, and picked up a labeled, small vial, and added it slowly to the glowing mako already in the syringe. They both looked when shuffling was heard, and Hojo was there at her side, watching with anticipation. Zack growled, Eve shot him a warning glare, and wrapped a rubber tube around his upper arm, snapping it against his skin and making him wince.

"Lie down on the table please," she asked, her voice becoming impersonal as she turned on various machines around him, Hojo pulling out the sticky electrodes to attach to his skin. He lied down, and Eve unzipped his shirt, taking the discs from Hojo and attaching them to various points on his chest and head. Even knowing he had agreed to this, he still couldn't help but fidget with apprehension. He had never liked being attached to a machine, because it always reminded him of the times spent in Hojo's labs. That the scientist himself was there, watching, didn't help. Eve must have noticed, because she flicked his nose, giving him a small smile, her eyes clearly telling him that she thought he was brave. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down.

He turned his attention back to her, ignoring Hojo, and nodded when she pierced his vein, hesitating for a moment. At his nod, she slowly emptied the contents into his body, and the fire started from his elbow, racing through his veins. The machines around him started beeping madly, a printer somewhere spewing out a physical record of what he was going through, and he couldn't have cared less. He fought to stay still, even as his muscles started twitching, until she took the needle out. It wasn't until then that he allowed himself to writhe, and conflicting feelings of intense pain and exhilaration flowed through him. It was always like being dipped in acid, and experiencing the biggest power rush of your life.

After what seemed like an eternity, he calmed on the table, blinking brightly glowing eyes at the stark white ceiling. He swore his ears started twitching as sounds he had never heard before became known. He could hear the electricity flowing through the machines, the soft flap of the arterial valves in Hojo's and Eve's hearts opening and closing. The soft whish of their blood as it went through their pumping heart. And, oh Gaia, the smells. He could smell death and defeat inside Hojo, and his gaze was drawn to the man despite what his mind was screaming.

His mind was telling him that this man was not food, that what he was smelling were not the prelude to a good meal. Yet, with the new injection, his instincts were even more powerful, and the instincts were telling him that this smell said that his prey knew it was defeated, and only waiting to be devoured. The spicy, metallic scent of fear filled the air, and he slowly lifted his upper body off the table, staring at Hojo as the scientist backed away.

A deep bass growl started to rumble in his chest, and it was the feeling of something vibrating in his lower throat that brought him back, more than anything else. As far as he knew, the voice box was in the middle of the throat. Where this sound was coming from, was at the base. He forced his eyes from Hojo, and focused them on Eve.

"This is the wolf?" he asked, his voice still unnaturally deeper. She nodded absently to him as he slowly got control of himself, bent over a computer and reading its data. It also helped that Hojo had left when his attention had turned to Eve.

"I never imagined this would happen," she muttered to herself, and shaking her head, she walked back over to him. She started removing the discs, her eyes far away and thoughtful.

"So what happened?" he asked, dreading the words, but still curious. She said nothing until the last piece of plastic was off him, then motioned him over to the computer she had been looking at. He hopped off the table and zipped his shirt up. As he got closer to her, he had to brace himself against the desk when her scent washed over him. _Holy Gaia she smells good._

She was like a mix of vanilla, cinnamon, apple, and every other sweet smell that ever made someone's mouth water. Each scent was assaulting him, to the point that he grew dizzy from the overload. He understood that she was speaking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He forced himself away from her, staggering back over to the table, and bracing himself against it. He jumped when a delicate hand was placed on his back, whirling around with wide, panicked eyes. He sidled around her, and started to back away slowly to the door.

"Um, I'll be back later. I can't be here right now. You know, with all the new stuff, but I'll be back to give you a full report of what is going on, just…" he was almost at the door with the last words, and he licked his dry lips, smiling at her as she stared at him confusedly. "I gotta go." Then he was in the hallway, and despite his reeling mind, he did notice that any of the animals that even remotely resembled a wolf or dog, perked its ears up as he walked by. He refused to think about it, but as he passed the main entrance, he realized that was part of his problem. He wasn't thinking this through.

He took a deep breath, and walked over to the couch in the main living room, veering away as he instantly became hard. The couch had way too many appetizing smells on it, all of them from the men who he found sexually appealing. He was already aching just from the brief whiff he got, so he didn't really want to know what would happen if he actually sat on the couch. As he walked outside into the bright noon sun, a mental image of him rolling around like a dog in a pile of leaves, made him snort. His feet kept walking, and he stopped dead the moment one foot hit the soft soil of the jungle earth. He closed his eyes, and inhaled very deeply and slowly through his nose. He could feel the wind tugging playfully at his spikes, and the only thing he could smell, was _life._

It was that wet, earthy smell of growing things, the pungent, sharp smell of a large predator as it prowled through the trees, searching for food. That delicate, musky smell of prey, as it stood at attention, flickering its eyes and ears around when it sensed danger. He opened his eyes slightly, a small smile on his face as he realized he was more relaxed now, then he could ever remember being. Even his ears were sharpened past what the mako could do, but even the soft scuttle of squirrels through the trees couldn't shake this calm. It was like being drugged, but not. He stared into the underbrush of the jungle, not really seeing it, when a rustle from a bush to his right caught his attention. Not even thinking, he snapped his head over, crouching down at the same time. Now, he was still calm, but it was that calm, focused intensity of the black and white of life. Whatever was in the jungle, he would leave it alone if it decided to turn away, or he would kill it, if that's what it decided.

He blinked as Vincent slowly stepped away from the shadows of the path that led through the jungle to Godo's palace, hands held in front of him, and eyes wary.

"Zack?" Vincent asked quietly, and watched with growing trepidation as Zack physically shook himself, and stood. It was very unnerving to see that look in his friend's eyes. He lowered his hands as Zack walked towards him, wondering how Zack had gotten a look that he had only seen out of blazing red, with slit pupils. A look that said there was nothing human left. He felt more at ease as Zack grinned sheepishly at him, raising a hand and scrubbing at the back of his head in a familiar gesture of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that Vin. I was having a moment," he said, and Vincent only nodded. He started walking towards the house, wanting to change out of his long sleeved black turtleneck, and matching pants, Zack following, when he was suddenly struck by a horrible thought. He snapped around, not missing the instant change in Zack. The 1st sidled back, eyes narrowed and focused with the new thread of violence that was stretching towards him. Vincent didn't want to do this, but he kept advancing on Zack, clicking his metal claws together for added effect. He watched as Zack warred with something inside him, but there was no flash of red, no changing of his pupils. He stopped, Zack stopped, and they stared at each other, both calm, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Vincent forced his body to relax, noting with interest that as he relaxed, so did Zack.

"I was worried that Jenova was making a return appearance," he said softly, crossing his arms over his chest as Zack managed to look offended.

"There's enough people around here who know what the signs are," Zack scolded, putting his hands on his hips. The gesture was eerily enough like Genesis that it made Vincent blinked, cocking his head. _This is getting sort of creepy_, he thought to himself with a smile. He tensed automatically when Zack dashed to him, and grabbed his metal hand, without the slightest bit of hesitation. Then he looked into the excited, slightly glazed violet eyes, and grinned.

"Dude," he began, and Vincent's amusement only deepened. "You have a really heightened sense of smell, right? Cause of the beasts inside you?" It took Vincent back slightly, the very blatant question. Then he ran the words through his head again, and frowned.

"Why do you ask?" he said quietly, and Zack whined. Vincent could swear he saw floppy puppy ears wilt.

"I let Dr. Eve try something," he didn't miss the way Vincent's eyes flashed, but kept going anyway. "She did something with Jaz's and Ifrit's genes, and a few other animals, that give you their unique traits. Vincent, the shit works." He let go of the gauntlet, and took a step back to start pacing. He just radiated eagerness, and maybe because of what he just learned, for just a second he saw a proud, furry ebony tail curved up Zack's spine. Then it was gone, and Zack was talking again.

"It's so awesome! I mean, while I was down in the lab, I could smell Dr. Eve like she was some sort of apple pie, and home, and safety. It's like the feeling that I've always gotten around you guys, but I could _smell_ it. It was like…" He trailed off, and stopped, snapping around to face the trees. He plunged his hands into his hair as Vincent stood there, not really knowing what to say. Then, suddenly, he did.

"Her scent wrapped you up in a really comfortable blanket," he mused, and Zack turned swiftly to him, hands dropping from his head.

"Exactly," he sighed, and Vincent grinned at the undertone of attraction.

"She's beautiful, is she not?" the gunman purred. Zack gave him a sharp look, but he only smiled secretly.

"Yea, she is," Zack admitted, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you guys have a thing going on?"

Vincent's smile deepened slightly, but he said nothing. Zack's jaw dropped.

"But I thought you liked guys!" he blurted, then closed his jaw with a snap. Vincent truly did smile then, shaking his head as Zack blushed bright red.

"I admire beauty in all forms. Why should Eve be any different?" he quietly said, and Zack's embarrassment faded, a soft light of admiration filling his eyes.

"She is beautiful," he said softly, and then turned those eyes to Vincent. He could see the 1st inhale deeply, desire glazing his eyes.

"She's not the only one who's beautiful, or the only scent I'm attracted too," he growled, walking swiftly towards Vincent. He backed him up against the wall, and hovered his nose right above the black mane of hair. Then he closed his eyes and inhaled, and Vincent shivered slightly. "Yours happens to be quite sexy, Vin."

"Have I ever told you what you smell like to me?" Vincent purred, closing his own eyes and leaning into Zack, drawing him deep inside his lungs. "You smell like lilacs, but it's darker, more sensual." He opened his smoldering red eyes, drawing back until he could look at Zack's. "How you manage to make such an innocent, pure scent so dark and alluring is beyond me, Zackary."

Zack shivered as his name rolled off Vincent's tongue like a caress. Vincent was the only one that made him want to hear his full name. They had never done anything together, not the two of them alone. Yes, he had been in bed with Genesis and Vincent, as well as Cloud and Vincent, but never just the two of them. His body jerked as though he had been hit, with the consuming desire that flashed through him. Oh Gaia, he wanted to see Vincent's moonlight skin exposed to the sunlight, stretched beneath him with a sheen of sweat covering him. Those ruby eyes, the color of a good, rich wine drowning in passion, staring up at him as he murmured his name. He inhaled deeply once again, and this time, his legs buckled.

He could smell Vincent's arousal, like a soft, delicate blanket that lightly coated his skin. It stabbed through him, and he stared at Vincent when the man knelt in front of him, knowing that his eyes were glowing, and glazed with desire. Also, because of the recent mako shot, even the fabric of his shirt was causing him to become more aroused, where it rubbed on his highly sensitized skin. He shivered when Vincent sighed, feeling the air blow across his neck.

"Zack, the smell and hearing you're experiencing, it will never fade, but it is something you get used to," he said reassuringly, and Zack nodded absently, not really listening. He was enraptured by slow, steady rhythm of Vincent's heart. He straightened his upper body, and leaned towards the other man, eyes lowering lazily.

"Does anything make your heart beat faster?" he said, voice silky and seductive. He grinned when Vincent shivered, his heart flipping once before speeding slightly. "I guess there is. I wonder…" He leaned in close, and captured the soft, moist lips in front of him. Then he was lost to nothing but sensation.

He would remember later, very hazily, Vincent getting him to his bedroom, lips never leaving the others, hands already stripping clothing off on the way, leaving a trail from the front door to his bedroom. He remembered very clearly the feel of the cool, cotton sheets against his heated skin, the silkiness of Vincent's skin as it rubbed sensuously against his.

He purred, arching his back as Vincent smoothed his palms down his chest, leaving him to shiver uncontrollably, hands clenching into fists around the sheets. He cried out as warm breath enclosed his throbbing erection, a moment before Vincent's mouth slid over the head. The sensation caused Zack to lift his upper body off the bed, staring down at the other man with wild, molten violet eyes. Vincent rolled his eyes upwards and locked them with Zack's, as he slowly lowered his head, until his lips were sealed around the base. He was forced to swallow his own saliva, and for Zack, the feel of those muscles convulsing around him slammed him back onto the bed, shuddering with the pulsing sensations. Vincent raised his head slowly, using his tongue as pressure, pleasure racing through him at Zack's cries. Wanting to keep hearing those sounds, Vincent bobbed his head slowly, taking Zack all the way to the base each time. The last time, Zack started whispering an odd combination of swear words and endearments, punctuated by groans and gasps. Smiling, Vincent let him slip out of his mouth, and licked his lips when Zack looked down.

Shivering, and not able to stop, Zack sat up and grabbed him by his hair, dragging their bodies together as he kissed the man fiercely. Faintly, he could hear his phone ringing somewhere downstairs in his pants, but put it out of his mind. If it was important, they could leave a voicemail. But then Vincent broke the kiss, staring out the door with a frown. That was when Zack heard it. Now Vincent's phone was going off.

"What the hell," he muttered, growling softly when Vincent hopped off the bed. The gunman gave him a small smile, swooped in for a searing kiss that left him dazed, and was gone out the door to retrieve his phone. He huffed, and laced his fingers behind his head, one of his feet tapping to the song he had been humming earlier. He heard Vincent walking up the steps, and his smile turned to a frown when he walked back into the room, the phone to his ear. He was about to ask what was up, when in the distance, he heard the sound of Cloud's Fenrir. Narrowing his eyes, he climbed off the bed, and went to his window, which faced north. He growled in frustration when he saw the birds taking flight from the trees, to get away from the fierce motorcycle. He turned back to Vincent, only to have his clothing thrown in his face. Grumbling, he took them down, blinking when he saw Vincent already half dressed. Their eyes met, and his arousal was gone, his eyes starting to reflect the anger that was shining in the others.

"ShinRa's attacked Gongaga."

**lxlxlxlxl**

He had no clue where the two wolves had learned Float, but as they raced across the strait separating Wutai from the continent, he could only say thank you. They had been forced to leave Fenrir in Wutai, since even the fastest boat that could carry the motorcycle, wasn't fast enough for what was going on. Cloud had been trying to get hold of them all morning, while he and Vincent had been busy. Apparently, they had fucked up when they didn't take Hollander with them. He had taken over Hojo's work, including the human experimentation. Cloud explained all of this while they raced across the top of the water, Vincent flying close overhead so he could hear. They reached land, and neither Jaz nor Ifrit stopped, the materia in their collars glowing brightly.

"Here!" Cloud yelled, and the two wolves moved closer together, so Cloud could hand Zack what looked like a GPS screen. Vincent came even lower, so he could see what it was as well. Even over the rushing wind, the two men could hear clearly, after Zack had pushed the power button, then play, when the President's angry image flickered to life.

"You have taken my Turks, my SOLDIER's, my Army, and some of my Executives, my Elites. Now you have taken my son. The first four I could have overlooked, because there are always more people who are willing to take those positions. I could have overlooked the fact that you want to destroy the Company, and relished the chance to have a power that would rival mine economically." The image sat back in his large chair, lacing his fingers over his broad stomach. He smiled benignly at the camera, but his eyes were small, hard jewels. "I cannot overlook the fact that my son, the heir to the Company and Vice President, is now your prisoner. I can no longer sit back and let this take its natural course, ending in your failure, because you have forced my hand." The President sat forward again, putting his laced hands on the desk, and Zack could finally see what had made this man take a small electrical company, and turn it into the Company, a global power. The image nastily smiled. "Welcome to War, gentleman. I hope you're up to it, especially since Dr. Hollander has kindly taken over Hojo's position." The screen went black, and Zack carefully tucked it inside the pocket on the side of his cargo pants. His hands were shaking with rage, his mind buzzing an evil, angry red. He looked over at Cloud, and saw the same emotion shining in his slit pupiled, electric blue eyes. The small group turned its attention to the front, Cloud and Zack tightening their grips on the fur beneath them as they molded their bodies to the wolves they were on.

"Faster Ifrit, faster," he whispered, but he knew the wolf understood him when the muscled form put on a burst of speed, Jaz following suit. He was angry, yes. A deep, burning anger that threatened to consume him, if he would allow it. He was also scared out of his mind. He knew why the President was attacking Gongaga first. Not only did the town and its surrounding villages have no defense, but that was where Zack's family was. The President was pissed that they took his son, so he was retaliating by taking what was theirs. Nibelheim or Banora would probably be hit next, if there weren't forces already there. So he stayed down as far as he could on Ifrit's back, and prayed. _Gaia, please don't let my family die. Please, let us get there in time. Please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme: Tear Away - Drowning Pool**

**Summary: Zack walks away from his house, his town...changed.**

**

* * *

  
**

They heard the fighting before they saw it. It took them nearly two hours to cross the Continent, even with the Haste activated the entire time. It was only early afternoon, around 3, and the two wolves were already tired. Jaz and Ifrit skidded to a halt to the north of the town, and as Zack jumped down, his own Buster at the ready, he and Cloud raced into the thick of the fighting, the wolves, and Vincent right behind him. Zack felt his mind empty of all thought and feeling as the heavy blade sliced down through bone, and muscle, losing his comrades in the sea of bodies.

Warm liquid sprayed across his face, and he still didn't stop. He ignored the screams for leniency, from men he had probably played poker with, or went to a bar with back in Midgar. None of it mattered anymore, now that he was deep in the killing field. Army helmets blurred, faces became unrecognizable, and the only thing that mattered was that these people were trying to kill him, his family, his friends, and everything they were trying to build. He snarled as his sword got caught on a man's spine, ripping it forcefully out, ignoring the pieces of intestine that rained down on him from the severed torso. He looked around, standing blissfully in a pocket of calm, for any of his fellow Elites. Seeing Angeal, he narrowed his eyes and growled, making his way towards the man. Anyone that got in his way, was cut down without mercy or remorse.

He finally reached Angeal's side, absently noting that he was just as covered in blood. Grabbing his upper arm, Zack shook it until Angeal turned to him.

"Where are the townsfolk?" he asked, not even recognizing the deep bass of his own voice, and he didn't care. Something in his face or eyes frightened Angeal, if the shift in the big man's demeanor was any indication.

"We got out as many as we could," he replied tightly, blocking a swing from a sword, before cutting the soldiers head cleanly off. Without looking back at Zack, he continued. "I didn't see your family among them." The world went silent. He couldn't hear the guns going off, the screams of men as they died and lay dying, or the clang of swords. For a few, frantic heartbeats he stared at the broad back in front of him, before everything came rushing back in a tidal wave of sound. Tilting his head back, he howled. A sound of despair, of need, of anger. And someone responded to his call.

He looked to his left as a savage growl sounded through the melee, smiling fiercely as Ifrit bit, clawed, and killed his way to his side. He ignored Angeal's pleas to wait as he vaulted onto Ifrit's back, burying his left hand in the scruff of his neck, leaving his right free to wield the sword. The wolf dashed back into the battle, and Zack didn't know how the animal knew where he wanted to go, but he was heading in the right direction, and he didn't care.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Zack flicked a severed head off Ifrit's back, where it had landed between his legs. Looking back at the battle, he could see that the rest of the men had it well under control. He turned back and growled softly, causing Ifrit to lay his ears flat to his head, and walk through the first set of deserted, burning buildings. It seemed that the soldiers had gotten here first, only leaving it when they had heard that the runaway 1st's were joining the battle. The field to the south was a better place for an all out fight anyway.

Looking right to left, his bloody sword glinting in the firelight, his mind at first refused to let him see what was on the ground. Ifrit had stopped, possibly sensing the dark shift in his mood, as he stared down at the small, crumpled body that lay in front of a large house on the outskirts of town. A single gunshot to the back of her head was the testament as to how she had died. Her name had been Alia, and she had been the daughter of the butcher in town. He looked away, and to the back of the house where her father had kept the cattle, and saw them huddling together against the far side of the fence. Shaking his head, he clicked his tongue softly, and Ifrit moved on.

There was Adam and his wife, Lisa, who owned the bakery in the middle of town. They clung to each other still, showing the love that had weathered the death of two children. Both their throats were slit, though Adam held a bloody machete. At least he had fought back. They passed Amanda, a single widow, and her three daughters in the doorway of her sewing shop. The mother had been violently beaten, and a dark sickness welled inside him when he saw the pools of blood that was between each of the girls legs. The children had no other mark on them, which meant they were raped violently, and then left to bleed to death. Each sight made the darkness grow, each face that he recognized from his youth, and the visits that he had made back to his hometown.

He had been here when Allen, now 8, and the youngest son of the Mayor, had been born. He was now lying in the fountain in the middle of the square, his blood making the water faintly pink. It was only a bit of spine that the soldier hadn't been able to cut through that kept the boy from being completely severed in half. Dozens of faces passed before him as they made their way to the other side of the town where his family stayed, each one a person that he had known. He knew them when they were smiling, laughing, teasing him about being a big bad SOLDIER. Now they were dead. Empty shells of the living, breathing humans they once were. A scream sounded from the battle ground, and a fierce, glad smile lifted his lips.

After a minute or so, they finally reached the large, two story house that held his entire family. His mom, dad, two sisters and brother, and his oldest sister's husband and their two children. He stared at the front of the building, not liking how quiet and…dead it seemed. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath – through his mouth, he didn't need to smell anymore death or blood – and slid off Ifrit's back. His legs shook as he walked to the door, admiring, as he always did, the handcrafted door that his father had carved. He put a shaking left hand on the wood, and pushed.

His first, irrational thought was that someone had decided to redecorate, painting the living room red. Then his mind caught up with his eyes, and he staggered back out the door, a hand over his mouth as tears started coursing down his ghost white face. In that instant when his brain realized exactly what had happened, his body rebelled. Falling to his knees and dropping his sword, his was violently, and thoroughly sick.

His two nieces, five and seven respectively, had been hidden underneath the bodies of their mother and father, each of who bore several deep slicing wounds, their blood having pooled on the floor beneath them. His father lay limp and face down right inside the door, his hand still wrapped tightly around one of the axes he had used to cut wood. His mother had been in the doorway into the kitchen, two butchers knives clenched in her fists. She at least seemed to be riddled with bullet holes, many of them in her upper body, which meant she hadn't lived long enough to really feel any pain. His father, like his sister, had been sliced up. His head shot up as Ifrit whined softly, staring into the depths of the house. Zack cautiously got to his feet, and without thinking, he sniffed. His eyes widened, as he smelled…life.

He rushed into the house, checking everyone that was on the first floor. They were all dead, including his two young nieces. He went through the floor, sniffing and listening with all his senses to see if there was someone still alive down here. When he got nothing, even slamming open cupboard doors, he ran upstairs. He turned to his left, eyes wide. There.

Slamming through the door to his parents' bedroom, he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm, a second before the gun shot registered. Snarling as the world dimmed into a red washed haze, he brandished his sword, glaring around the room for the person who had shot him. When a spiky, black head of hair cautiously poked itself out from the side of his parent's bed, the red coloring his vision faded, and he lowered the sword to the ground. True purple eyes were next, and they widened at what they saw.

"Z-Zack?" the young, male voice asked. Dropping his sword completely, Zack sprinted across the room, grabbing his younger brother by the arm pits, and crushing him into a fierce hug. Lukis, aka Luk, to everyone, screamed and cried, and laughed, much like Zack was doing as he returned the hug. After a few long moments, they both pulled back, big smiles on their faces.

"Gaia I am so glad someone is alive," Zack said, and then regretted his words when Luk's face fell. "Luk, where is Marion?" She was younger than them both, only twelve. Luk's face fell, and he turned it away, staring into the room next to the one they were in.

"I told her to run," he said quietly, and Zack had to close his eyes so he couldn't see the dark rage that was now burning in his younger brother. A moment later, he opened them. If Luk could feel something like that, then the least he could do was face it. "She did, but one of the soldiers came up the stairs, and I tried to keep him from going into her room. He hit me…" He reached up and touched the knot that was above his right eyebrow, tracing the dried blood that curved down his face. "I was knocked out, and my last thought was that I was going to die. That we all were going to die." He returned those haunted eyes to Zack, and smiled bitterly. "Their all dead, aren't they?"

Zack hadn't seen the other bedroom, but he could smell the death that flowed under the closed door. He shook his head, and gave his brother steady eyes. "Yes, they're all dead." Luk's eyes spilled over with tears, as he clenched his hands into fists and uselessly began to pound them against Zack's chest.

"Why? Why did they come after us? WHY!?" he screamed, and then collapsed into Zack's embrace, while the man ran a comforting hand up and down the trembling back. Something shifted inside him then, as he stared over the heaving shoulder, out the window to the rest of the town that was burning. Why indeed? Why did I choose to do this? Why did I agree to fight with the rest of them, when we knew this was a possibility? How could I have put my family in this much danger? He felt that same darkness crumble something inside him, and smiled grimly.

"They came after you guys because of me. Because I chose to do the right thing for the Planet, and the humans that live here," he said quietly, and at his words, Luk calmed down enough to lean back and look at him, even though he still sniffed.

"They came after us because they wanted to hurt you," Luk said quietly, and Zack nodded. Growling, Luk pushed himself away, and stood. It wasn't until then Zack saw the pistol that he held, even though he should have connected the dots, since Luk was the one who had shot him.

"So you're the one who caused our family to be slaughtered." Zack could only nod again in the face of his brother's wrath, the darkness inside him growing even more. He left ShinRa because he didn't want to be a puppet anymore. He left because he wanted to be his own man. Now he was realizing that he was still a puppet, still doing what others wanted him to do. He still wasn't his own man, free to do what he wanted. He still wasn't…free.

He blinked as Luk sank down on the bed next to him, glowering at him. He returned the look calmly. Now was not the time to let his brother know that he was on the verge of throwing his life away and running off into the jungle. Living like a wild animal was starting to sound better and better.

"I forgive you," Luke said quietly, and even his soft spoken, earnest words didn't lessen the pain and darkness swirling in Zack's eyes. He winced when his older brother smiled, if it could be called that.

"You may forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself," he replied, and then stood, turning towards the door. Without turning back, he attached his sword, and walked over to the dresser that their parents had shared. With a small smile, he took out a strand of black pearls, separated by small, perfectly cut diamonds, and wrapped it around his left wrist. Oddly enough, even though it was a woman's necklace, it didn't look wrong resting on Zack's strong wrist. It was the necklace that had been given to their mother on her wedding day, and the pictures of her and their father showed the delicate strand around her throat.

"Gather whatever you want to bring with you. Nothing more then can fit in a backpack. After this is over, we'll come back, but right now, I need to get you to safety," Zack said emotionlessly, turning and walking out the door. Luk sat on the bed a moment later, shivering. He hadn't liked the blankness in Zack's eyes, especially the volatile emotions that he knew it hid. Standing, he did what he brother wanted him to do.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Luk came down the stairs, steadfastly refusing to see the carnage that he passed. The only time he nearly lost it, was seeing his oldest nieces bright red hair, darkened to burgundy by drying blood, spread across the arm of her father. He forced himself to turn away from the scene, and took a deep breath, walking out the front door, and freezing when inhuman yellow eyes turned and regarded him steadily. He swallowed hard as he started shivering, wanting to run but afraid to move.

Zack came around the corner, and his mouth didn't even move though a wisp of amusement went through him, seeing his brother's predicament. Walking up to them, Ifrit looked at him, back to his brother, huffed in acceptance, and then lay down. His lips did twitch as he realized that even lying down, the wolfs shoulder was almost as high as Luk's head. Shaking his head, not caring that the amusement fled, a clear indication that something was wrong with him, he slid neatly onto Ifrit's back, and held a hand out to Luk. He looked at the hand, then the wolf, then back to Zack.

"You want me to ride that thing?" he squeaked, his adolescent voice breaking in fear. Ifrit growled, causing Luk to drop his backpack and scurry backwards, Zack barking a not amused imitation of laughter.

"Ifrit is not a thing. He is a Nibel Wolf, and as intelligent as you and me. If you think he's scary, wait until you see Jaz," he muttered the last, because Jaz was _scary._ He believed that Ifrit would never turn against any of them, but Jaz? Her only loyalty was to Cloud, and always would be. She would – no pun intended – toss them to the wolves if it came to a choice. He watched his brother calmly as he stood and collected himself, picking up his backpack and straightening his spine. His eyes glowing in approval, he took Luk's hand, and dragged him onto Ifrit. The wolf stood and turned, and Zack barely had time to warn his brother before the shaggy black form took off, right back to the fight.

**lxlxlxlxl**

"Where's Zack?" Cloud asked Angeal, as they stood in the midst of severed limbs, and bloody mud, watching as Genesis, Sephiroth, and Vincent chased down the last of the soldiers, striking the killing blow with ease and grace. A mixed force of 1st and 2nd's were with them, yelling in jubilation, because the fight was won. Jaz was a little ways off, her fur dotted with blood and pieces of bodies, delicately tearing apart a rather large soldier, eating him in dainty bits. Angeal had to turn away from her when she first started to eat, but there was still a part of Cloud that was more animal then human, and that part was satisfied that the meat wasn't going to waste. Angeal glanced at him at his question, then Jaz. He shuddered, and turned back to the burning town.

"He left to go check on his family," he said quietly, making Cloud turn towards the town as well. He narrowed his eyes as a wavering black figure appeared from the flames, slowing down as it got to the outer edge of the carnage zone. He blinked, and realized that it was Ifrit, with Zack and someone else on his back. He glanced sideways at Angeal, when he breathed a single, sad word.

"Lukis."

He turned back as a white blur streaked past him, Jaz running towards them with her ears perked and tail high. She slowed as she got nearer, her tail lowering as her ears flattened to her head. He saw her hackles raise as her growl rolled across the battlefield, and he whistled sharply. Both wolves ears perked up, and they came trotting over to where he and Angeal stood. He waited calmly, unlike Angeal, who walked right up to Ifrit and took the boy off his back, holding him tightly and murmuring soothing words when he started to cry. Cloud turned his attention to Zack as he slid off Ifrit's back, the two wolves walking away and nuzzling one another, making sure they were in one piece. They had just started to eat when Zack spoke up.

"Everyone's dead, except Lukis," he said quietly, and Cloud looked at him sharply, eyes narrowed. There were no tears in his violet eyes, no indication that the death of his family was bothering him at all. Then he looked deeper, and Zack didn't turn away, even knowing that because of Jenova, and the link they all shared because of her, Cloud could sense what was below the surface.

Oh yes, it did bother him. Cloud could see it deeply hidden in those eyes, a burning pit of rage that was eating a permanent hole into his soul. There was regret, for not being able to get there in time, a faint happiness that he had been able to save someone, but shadowing it all was that anger. Zack was so very, very pissed, but Cloud couldn't tell at who, or what he was mad at. All he knew, as he opened eyes that he didn't realize he had closed, was that Zack had changed. It may not be a visible change yet, but it was there, and it would happen. After a few silent moment of the two regarding each other, Cloud finally spoke.

"What are you going to do?" he asked softly, not moved by the sharp bark of laughter that came from Zack. He watched as the black haired man plunged his hands into his hair, not caring about the blood, and looked at him from the shadows of his hands. There was a new darkness in his eyes, that Cloud understood all too well. It had been one thing to lose friends, even friends that you were very close to. It was a completely different issue to lose the people that had seen you grow up, and had shaped you to be the person you were. He couldn't even begin to imagine the guilt that Zack was feeling, for only being able to save his brother, and no one else. He also knew that it was useless right now to try and tell his friend that at least he had saved his brother. He could have walked into that house, to find everyone dead.

Zack growled, snorting in sardonic amusement as he lowered his hands.

"I'm going to train him." He raised glowing, hollow eyes to Cloud, and his lips twitched. "I'm going to train him as a 1st, because it's something that I _want_ to do." Then he turned, and plucked his brother from Angeal's arms, walking to the edge of the battlefield to wait until it was all done. He was still staring at the two figures when Angeal walked up to him.

"Luk is worried about Zack, and so am I," Angeal said quietly, and Cloud's only response was to turn his back, and walk over to the wolves. He wasn't worried. He was scared. Zack's emphasis on the word want when he had spoken, scared him. What would happen if Zack let that anger consume him? What would happen if Zack started doing what he _wanted,_ instead of what was _right_?

* * *

**A/N: Big, HUGE thanks go to AbsentmindedDreamer, for the awesome ass ideas!! It's because of her this chapter is out so soon. *grins* Here's some strawberry cheesecake. Minus the eyes, of course. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme: Freak On A Leash - KoRn  
**

**Yaoi Theme: Toxic - Britney Spears (from Genesis's pov)**

**Summary: Zack becomes a dangerous, deadly beauty, and Genesis get's caught in his web. **

**Warning: This chapter does contain explicit yaoi, male/male, between Zack/Genesis. You've been warned.  
**

**

* * *

**

**November 20****th**

The next morning, Angeal stood at the sliding doors of their house in Wutai, staring out at the patio and the two men who were sitting there. Scowling, he said nothing as he continued to watch them, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He didn't deny that Zack needed time to adjust to the death of his family, but Cloud and him had been sitting there ever since Luk had fallen asleep in Zack's bed, somewhere around one that morning. They had been sitting there drinking, and the four empty bottles of liquor around each man was still steadily growing.

He only shifted to the side when Reno walked up, handing him a steaming cup of coffee. He nodded gratefully, never taking his eyes off the two men outside.

"He needs time, Angeal," Reno said quietly, without any of his usual teasing. Angeal only snorted in disagreement, motioning to them with his cup.

"Drowning in alcohol isn't going to help any," he muttered darkly, and glanced at Reno when the man laughed quietly. Reno was watching Zack with sympathy in his sea green eyes. He had forgotten that the two had been friends ever since Zack had joined the Cadet program back at ShinRa. They had been friends long before Zack and Angeal had even thought about becoming a couple. Not that that mattered anymore. They were no longer a couple, and hadn't been since Zack had left to go to Wutai when the whole Jenova thing was reaching its peak. They were still friends, and occasionally lovers, but they weren't together. It rankled him, but he could live with it.

"Angeal, if you think that much liquor is going to do anything to either of them, you forgot what it's like to try and drink with that much mako in your system. Everyone deals with their problems in different ways, yo," he said, his voice slightly amused. Angeal said nothing, and Reno sighed again, patting him on his upper arm as he turned, walking back upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Tseng. Angeal stayed where he was, drinking his coffee and watching the two men watch the jungle. _I wish you would talk to me, Zack_, he thought sorrowfully.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Cloud looked at the next, and last bottle of Wutainian Rum they had gotten from Godo, and scowled slightly. He brandished it in the air, making Zack turn and look at him. His eyes registered the scowl, and he looked around, frowning himself.

"Is that the last one?" Zack asked, his voice slightly slurred. Cloud nodded, Zack shrugged, and then opened the bottle, taking a long drink. He watched his friend take another healthy swallow, and sighed quietly. They hadn't left Gongaga until every ShinRa body had been piled high, soaked with gasoline, and burned. Except the bodies of their own, which had been carefully loaded onto transports to go back to their families. Those without, were set to be buried later in the afternoon, in a large piece of land outside Rocket Town; a piece of land people were already calling the Planets Cemetery. Zack had to be sober by then, and he knew it, but still he drank almost the entire last bottle, handing it back to Cloud when there was only a few swallows left. He finished it, and set it down with all the rest of the bottles, turning back to his silent observation of the jungle. He would continue to wait until Zack was ready to talk.

They both turned to their right as rustling was heard through the bushes, both of them lifting their head slightly and scenting to air. What they found there, made them both relax, just as Sephiroth and Vincent walked through the last of the shadows of the path, out into the clearing around the house. Cloud smiled slightly, seeing the fatigue that hovered over both men. Sephiroth walked over to him as Vincent went in the house, probably to take a shower and get some sleep before they were required to be in Rocket Town. Sephiroth bent down, and gave him a gentle, hello kiss on his lips, then walked over to Zack, sinking down onto one knee behind him, and embracing him from behind. Cloud watched with a small smile as Zack relaxed into that protective embrace, closing his eyes and even smiling slightly as Sephiroth kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Your younger brother could be your twin," he muttered, his voice laced with amusement. Zack finally cracked a true smile, even if it was brittle around the edges.

"Yea. Us boys took after our mom, while the girls got my dad," he muttered, absently fingering the pearl bracelet that was around his left wrist.

"Hey!" a young, loud voice said from the sliding doors. They all turned, Sephiroth letting go of Zack, but still keeping his hands on the broad shoulders. Luk stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of blue, cloud patterned pj pants and nothing else. His eyes were lit with weariness, but also amusement. He knew about his brothers lovers, and had gotten used to the show of affection because Zack and Angeal always used to visit.

"Now what exactly are you doing to my brother?" he said with a soft laugh when Sephiroth and Zack both blushed slightly. He walked out, and sat down next to Zack, giving his brother a cup of coffee. With mumbled thanks, Zack took it, and inhaled the vanilla spice scent of the creamer with a smile and closed eyes. Sephiroth stood, and kissed Cloud again, before walking into the house, wanting nothing more than a shower and a few hours of sleep. Luk stood, carefully cradling his own coffee, and sat down between the two men. He gave Cloud a once over, shaking his head when the blonde raised a brow in question.

"You look older then eighteen," Luk muttered, and Cloud was about to respond when a vicious snarl echoed through the jungle. Cloud and Zack just smiled, but Luk jumped to his feet, staring around with wide eyes and a pale face. Laughing, Cloud took his hand and drew him back down. Just as he sat, Jaz and Ifrit burst through the line of bushes, white and black tumbling through the dirt and dead leaves, getting their dirty, bloody fur even more so. The three watched with smiles, now that Luk got over his shock, as the two snarled and bit at each other, wrestling around. After a few minutes, they broke apart, panting and grinning. Cloud took that time to point out something.

"Ya know you two," he said conversationally, making the two wolves look at him and cock their massive heads. "We already gotta give you baths, now it's gunna take longer because we gotta brush the leaves and stuff out." Their ears lowered as he spoke, until they were whining, staring at him with huge, glistening, apologetic eyes. Grinning, Cloud stood, glad of the mako in his system. The world was only slightly fuzzy around the edges, just enough to dull the pain that had resurfaced last night. Knowing that Zack had lost his family, had made the memories of his mother's death float painfully to the surface.

Shaking himself physically and mentally, he whistled and walked around to the southern side of the house where the hose, soap, and brushes were. The wolves, and Zack and Luk, followed him.

He took out three, large combs, specially made so they would go through the long, thick fur of the wolves, and handed one each to Zack and Luk. Jaz stood still as Cloud began to brush her, the leaves coming off quite easily. It was the dried blood and pieces of human that were harder to get off. After struggling for a minute, he stood back, and sighed.

"We're gonna to have to wet you guys down to get the blood and stuff off," he said, causing both wolves to whine, and the humans to laugh. Luk walked over and turned on the hose, trying to hand it to Cloud. He shook his head, and stood back, motioning him to continue. Zack walked over to him as the two wolves obediently lay down, so Luk could reach their backs. It wasn't long before they were trying to deter him from his task with licks and gentle nips, making the boy laugh, a free, innocent sound.

"I never thought I would hear him laugh like that again," Zack said quietly, a smile on his face, but a haunted look in his eyes. Cloud sighed, and put an arm around Zack's waist, drawing his form against his smaller one. He rested his head on the broad chest as Zack put an arm around his shoulders.

"I hate to say this, cause it makes me feel ancient, but Luk is still a child in many ways. Children usually bounce back from tragedy quicker then us adults," he said quietly, amused. Zack snorted softly, and tightened his arm.

"Yea, it does make you sound ancient. What does that make me, if I agree?" Zack said quietly, turning his head to bury his face in the blonde spikes, and the clean, evergreen scent that was Cloud.

"It makes you a good older brother," he responded, turning his head and capturing Zack's lips for a gentle kiss. Zack pulled back, and smiled sadly.

"I'm not that good, if I was the cause of our entire family being killed," he muttered darkly, and Cloud tightened his hand on the hip underneath it.

"Zack, it wasn't your fault," he said quietly, the first time he had said anything like that. Zack didn't respond, only turned his head away to watch his brother. Sighing, Cloud decided to stay silent. Zack wasn't ready to talk about it, and he anything he said would go right over his head. They both squeaked in a very undignified way when Jaz got hold of the hose, and sprayed them with it. Growling softly, he stalked up to his wolf, and grabbed the hose from her mouth, ignoring a snickering Zack and Luk.

"Just because of that," he said, waving the hose at her. "You get the pretty smelling shampoo." Her ears drooped and she whined, while he only smiled wickedly, and picked up the brush, Zack and Luk following suit. It was a nice way to begin the day, considering what was going to happen later.

**lxlxlxlxl**

They all stood facing the 27 fresh graves early that afternoon, staring at the new earth solemnly. They were all dressed in formal black suits, none of them wanting to wear the military whites they would have if they were still with ShinRa. Cloud glanced to his left, where Reeve, Lazard, Vincent, Tseng, and Reno stood, the rest of the Turks fanned out around them, hands clasped in front of them. He then looked to his right, where Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal, and Genesis stood, the SOLDIER's on their side standing in parade rest on both sides of the graves. In front of them, was Godo and Yuffie, both dressed in all black, like the rest of them, as well as the Councilor's of Rocket Town, Costa del Sol, Corel, and the Mayors of the smaller cities. Jaz and Ifrit, their clean fur shining in the sun, and the materia gleaming in their silver collars, sat on either side of Sephiroth and Cloud, watching the proceedings with the same solemn look as everyone else. Stretched behind them all, were the families of the people who died. Finally, Sephiroth turned, staring out at the sea of bloodshot eyes, and tear streaked faces.

"These men dies for what they believed in," he began, his voice quiet but carrying. "They did not die because they were being paid to. They did not die because someone ordered them too. They died because they believed in what we're trying to do. They believed that what we're doing is the right thing, and they wanted to protect what we're trying to build. I honor their memory, because without them we wouldn't have been able to win this last battle. They gave their lives, so we could have a better future. All I can ask is that you don't remember the way they died, but the way they lived."

Sephiroth turned back to the graves, gave a signal with his hand, and the soldiers snapped to a salute, none of them trying to hide the silent tears that coursed down their faces. The soft notes of a dirge wafted over those attending, soothing, even as it hurt.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Zack and Luk stood behind their house in Gongaga in the setting sun, staring at the graves that had been dug.

"So this is what they were doing," Zack muttered to himself. He wondered why Vincent and Sephiroth hadn't gotten back until that morning. Tseng had stayed after everyone else had left, just like those two, but even the Turk had been back by 5. Now he knew that his two friends had stayed so they could give his family a proper burial, something that he didn't want to do, even though he thought he was going to have to. Seven neatly spaced graves were spread before them, and he stayed standing as Luk fell to his knees, shakily reaching out and touching the line between new earth, and old. Eyes the true, pale color of lilacs grew teary, but they didn't fall.

"Do you remember," Luk began softly, staring at the grave that held their youngest sister. "When Marion fell down the steps, and mom almost had a heart attack, thinking that she had broken something?" Zack smiled slightly.

"Yea. She just got up and laughed, saying she wanted to do it again. I think her saying that gave mom the heart attack."

Luk's laugh was watery, but it was a laugh. He stood, and brushed off his knees, turning eyes that had gone cold and hard to Zack.

"What you said to Cloud yesterday, about training me," he started, then hesitated when Zack looked at him. "Were you serious?"

"Yes," he said simply, and watched as fierce satisfaction blossomed in Luk's eyes.

"Good," he whispered savagely, turning to look across the land, facing the Western Continent, and ShinRa. "I want them to pay for what they've done." Zack smiled, looking back to the graves as the anger rose in him, locking around his heart and turning it black. He didn't bother to shake it off, knowing that it would do no good. It had been simmering in him all night and day, ever since he had walked through the town, and seen what the soldiers had done. Gaia forgive him, but he wanted them to pay as well. And they would. ShinRa would pay the debt in fire, blood, and death.

"Don't worry Luk," he said with deadly seriousness, causing his brother to look at him. "ShinRa will pay. I swear it to you." Luk nodded and turned, walking around the house instead of through it, to join the men and two wolves that were waiting for them. Zack closed his eyes, and lifted his head to the warm breeze that wafted across the land, putting his hands in his pockets. Violet eyes opened, shining with conviction and a vicious need for revenge.

"Oh yes, they will pay. I want them to pay," he whispered to himself, before shoving the emotions down deep, and returning to the group who waited for him. His first priority though, was making sure that his brother would be there by his side.

**lxlxlxlxl**

**November 21st  
**

The next morning, Genesis yawned and scrubbed his face with his hands, as he stumbled down the steps of the quiet, pre-dawn house. He could already smell the coffee that was percolating, and once again thanked Gaia that Tseng was always up so early. It meant that there was always fresh, strong coffee when everyone else woke up. Yawning again, and padding barefoot into the kitchen, he poured himself a cup, dumping in sugar and cream. Taking a small sip, he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. Honestly, it was things like a simple cup of coffee that really made his life bearable. Movement caught his eye, and he turned slightly to look out the sliding doors that went out to the patio. What he saw made him raise an eyebrow, and step through the doors into the cool, grey morning.

Zack was leaning against the house, his hands behind his hips, while Tseng and Reno instructed Luk in hand to hand. Walking over to Zack, he gave him a quick once over, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, and the gauntness of the muscled body. Zack had always been lean, hardly any fat on him, but now the muscles were standing out in stark relief on his ashen skin. It gave him a sort of savage beauty, and the intensity of those violet eyes when they looked at him, made his body shiver in pleasure, but also weariness. Shaking it off, he handed the man his cup of coffee, making a rude noise when Zack looked at it, and turned away. Zack looked back at the noise, and with weary amusement, took the cup. Genesis went back inside, made himself another, and returned, welcoming the cool stone on his back when he leaned against the wall. They watched the two Turks instruct Luk in silence for a long moment, each in their own thoughts. Luk fluidly dodged a punch by Reno, a surprised look on his face, and Reno took advantage of it, putting him in the dirt. Genesis grinned when Reno laughed, helping up the grumbling teen. They both settled back into crouches, while Tseng barked out instruction, and Genesis had to admire the fiery determination in those pale purple eyes.

"He's a natural," he muttered to himself. He didn't expect Zack to respond, but he did.

"Yea, he reminds me of me," he said, an edge of laughter to his voice. Genesis looked over, but didn't see pride in those eyes. What he did see, made him narrow his own, cautiously taking a sip of his drink.

"It's not a bad thing, Zack," he said offhandedly, ignoring the disbelieving huff from his companion. "He could choose worse people to admire." He smirked wickedly, and ran the tips of his fingers down the smooth cheek to his left. He snickered softly as Zack shivered, sending him an aroused, slightly angry glare. "He could choose to admire someone like me." Interest lit those eyes, and Genesis had to repress a shiver. He couldn't hide the next one though, when Zack turned and pressed him into the wall, his large hands on either side of his head. His eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan escaped, when petal soft lips brushed against his ear.

"I wouldn't let him become a pervert like you," Zack whispered, the husky words making Genesis arch against the feverish body pressed so close to his. He smirked when Zack growled at the friction of their lower bodies, tilting his head forward to lick a wet line up the shell of his ear.

"Like your one to talk," he purred, causing Zack to chuckle softly, making another shiver race up his spine. A loud, disgusted groan, and male laughter sounded from behind them, making them both look over Zack's shoulder.

"Oh get a room," Luk groaned, standing there with his hands on his hips, a towel around his bare shoulders. Zack smirked at him, as Reno toweled his own naked chest free of sweat, grinning at them. Before Genesis could say anything, Zack beat him to it.

"You know what? Your right," he said, grabbing Genesis's free hand and dragging the startled man back through the sliding doors. Taking the cup from his unresisting hand, he set them both on the counter, and proceeded to drag a sputtering Genesis up the stairs, and to his room. The door shut behind them, as Genesis stared at this new, powerful Zack. Here was a man who knew what he wanted, and was going to get it. It suddenly reminded him of Cloud when he was full in his Lone Wolf mode.

Zack turned slowly, and leaned back against the door, his hands behind him as he lazily looked Genesis over from head to toe. He couldn't explain it, be he needed to feel Genesis against him. He needed to find away to vent the anger inside him that wouldn't end in someone's death. Changing it into sex was the perfect solution. Not to mention when that first burn of lust had shivered though his veins, he felt more alive then he had since he had seen his family dead, and that was the important part.

Every spot that his gaze touched, Genesis could feel his nerves beginning to sing, the fire of arousal spreading slowly through his veins as his breath hitched in his throat. He stood, frozen and feeling like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a wolf, as Zack pushed away from the door, stalking slowly towards him. His muscles trembled as he stood still, keeping his gaze straight ahead as Zack circled him. Stopping directly behind him on the second circle, Genesis remained still, wanting to move but afraid to, as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. He tensed as Zack breathed gently on his shoulder, trying to not be scared of this man that he had known for years, and failing.

"You're afraid of me," Zack growled, his voice deep with satisfaction. It was on the tip of his tongue to deny it, but Genesis knew better. Zack would know if he was lying. Licking his lips, he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Yes," he whispered, hating how small and weak his voice sounded. Zack loved it, and harshly bit down on the sensitive skin at the top of Genesis's spine, deepening his growl. Genesis cried out as the vibrations traveled down his back, and would have fallen if Zack hadn't wrapped strong arms around his waist. He let go of the skin between his teeth, and moved them in gentle, nipping caresses across the trembling shoulder, each touch of his teeth eliciting gasps of pleasure. He nibbled the earlobe when he came to it, then only using the tip of his tongue, traced it as Genesis fell apart in his arms.

"I fucking love that your scared of me," he growled silkily, the whimper from the man in his arms going straight to his already hard groin. He ground their hips together, watching with dark eyes as Genesis moaned, his head falling bonelessly back onto his shoulder, exposing his shoulder and neck to Zack, and he took full advantage. He nipped and sucked on the tender flesh, as his sword calloused hands smoothed and caressed the trembling stomach and chest of his captive. As he bit down harshly, marking the ivory skin, he raised his hands, pinching the dusky pink nipples at the same time. Jerking, Genesis groaned loudly, his hands reaching behind him and grabbing hold of Zack's hips in a death grip. Breathing heavily, Zack released the sensitive skin, and panted harshly into the shell of his ear.

"I want you on top. I want to watch you ride me, as I fuck you."

The deep words made Genesis twitch and cry out, his short nails digging into the jean covered hips. What the hell was wrong with him? What the hell was wrong with Zack? He couldn't think past the thick pounding of his blood, the roaring of it in his ears. Zack had never been this aggressive, but he could admit to himself that he liked it. If the straining erection was any evidence, he liked it a lot.

He felt Zack's heat leave his back, and stood there trembling, wondering if his legs would be able to keep up with Zack's request. No, not request. _Demand._

Suddenly he was whipped around, and his body was crushed to Zack's, and then there was no thought as their bare skin rubbed sensuously together. In that brief span of time he had pulled away, Zack had stripped himself naked, while Genesis still wore his sleeping pants. He wrapped his arms around Zack's neck in order to keep his feet, letting his head fall back and eyes flutter closed as he panted his moans when Zack licked and nibbled across both collarbones, paying special attention to the hollow at the base of his neck. Then he was falling, and he squeaked as he landed on top of the muscled body that held him close. His eyes flew open at Zack's chuckle, and a blush rose in his cheeks.

"That wasn't funny," he muttered, groaning when Zack claimed his lips. Their tongues danced together, exploring the wet cavern of the others mouth. Restlessly, he started rubbing their erections together, groaning in frustration when Zack grabbed his hips, keeping him still. The ebony haired man pulled away, staring up at the flushed face with electric desire making his eyes almost black.

"Do you want this," he panted, thrusting his hips up and making Genesis's eyes flutter as he groaned. "Inside you that badly?"

"Gaia yes. What the hell kind of question is that?" Genesis snarled, capturing Zack's face in his hands, and bringing their lips together for a scorching kiss. It was Zack's turn to groan, dragging his nails up the sensitive skin of the man on top of him. It caused Genesis to break the kiss, trembling and moaning into his shoulder as he pressed hot, wet kisses on the taunt skin. He watched with drowning eyes as Zack reached over and opened the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out some lube. Genesis rose to his knees to he could take off his pants, but Zack grabbed his hands, holding his wrists together in front of him. He stared down, mouth open as he panted, and the intense, predatory look of the man under him reminded him of why he was so afraid in the first place. For the first time since the teasing started, Genesis froze once again, not able to tear his eyes away from the dangerous animal masquerading as a man below him.

Using his bound hands, Zack forced him lower, until their lips were a breath apart. Slowly, Zack raised his hands over his head, forcing them to curl over the top pole of the wrought iron headboard.

"If you let go," Zack purred against his lips, as Genesis shuddered with the mix of fear and arousal. "There will be repercussions." Licking his lips, Genesis closed his eyes as his hands convulsed around the iron, indenting the metal slightly. He gasped, his eyes flying open as his body jerked, Zack ripping the pants from his body. He was still terrified, but now he was walking that razor's edge, and he finally understood the thrill of the bondage/submission scene. He was trusting Zack to do with him as he wished, to push his physical and emotional boundaries, and also trusting him to not go beyond what he was comfortable with. Yet, at the same time, there was the chance that Zack would go past those lines, and the thought of what could happen to him made his heart leap into his throat, even as his cock twitched in fearful anticipation. Zack smiled up at him, and in his eyes was the darkness that everyone got, once they realized that you wouldn't say no. That darkness that said, 'Your all mine. And I'm going to do exactly what I want with you.' Just at that look, he cried out, grinding their weeping erections together.

Purring, Zack grabbed his hips, holding him still as he tsked softly. "Don't move, Gen."

"Or what?" he panted, knowing it was bad to put the challenge into his voice, but he couldn't help it. He was always the one that pushed the boundaries. Zack's eyes flashed, and then Genesis's head was jerked back, ripping a gasp from his throat as a fist was twisted painfully in his hair.

"Or I really will tie you up," he whispered huskily, leaning up to brush his lips against the bruise that marred the smooth neck. He smiled wickedly against the jumping pulse. "Then I could do exactly what I wanted to you, and you'd have no way of stopping me."

Genesis bit his bottom lip hard enough that he tasted blood, and he felt the metal under his hands dent even more as he tightened his grip. The dark promise in that voice was almost enough for him to beg to be tied up, to be helpless, but not knowing how this side had come to be harbored inside Zack, was enough to make him shake his head, the fear rising up to choke him again. He didn't think this side of Zack _had_ a stopping point. But oh Gaia… He shuddered in sick pleasure. How he wanted to test that.

"Maybe next time," he gasped out, forcing the words past the terrified heart in his throat. Zack chuckled softly, and Genesis continued to tremble above him, the arousal pushing away the fear as Zack released his hair and popped the cap on the lube, and coated the first few fingers of his right hand with it. His breath stuttered to a halt as the hand slid between their bodies, and he closed his eyes as a single digit circled his entrance a few times, before pushing in slowly. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips, anymore then he could stop his body from pushing down, forcing more of that finger inside him. Purring, Zack stroked the bare, heated skin of his hip with his other hand.

"That's it," he said huskily, his eyes focused completely on the pleasure slackened face of Genesis. "Ride it sweetheart." Moaning loudly as Zack slipped in a second finger, taking the burn of stretching along with the pleasure, Genesis did as he was commanded. He rode Zack's fingers, gasping and almost screaming when his hip was released, the hand starting to fondle his balls. All that came out was an almost pained whimper, the metal of the headboard creaking. He lost himself to the feel of the hands on, and inside his body, throwing his head back and groaning, feeling the sweat starting to sheen on his body. Zack's hand moved to his hip again, and held him still as his fingers slowly pulled out. His breath hitching, Genesis opened his eyes and stared down as Zack moved his hips to where he wanted them, and aligned himself, pushing in slowly.

Moaning quietly, Genesis relaxed his body as Zack eased past that tight circle of muscle, ignoring the burning pain of something much larger than two fingers breaching him. The pain was just another part of the pleasure in his opinion, and his brow furrowed in concentration, loving the feel of Zack sliding into him to the hilt, so torturously slow. He started to shift his hips so he could move, and whimpered when Zack clamped his hands on his hips, holding him in place. He looked down between his arms, forcing his body to hold still, as he put all his pleading, his want, in one word.

"Please," he mewled, his entire muscle structure shaking with the effort of not moving. Zack's eyes were amused, as lust melted through the last barrier of humanity, and a snarl lifted his lips away from his gleaming teeth.

"Please what, Genesis?" he growled, and Genesis swallowed hard in fear, still trying to wriggle his hips, and failing miserably.

"Please let me move," he whispered, not able to make his voice go any louder. He cried out when Zack laughed, a deep, rumbling sound that shivered through his entire being. His hands ached for wanting to touch Zack, but he kept them clenched tightly around the iron, not caring that there were clear indents of his fingers in it.

"You want this?" the man below him said, pulling back and thrusting hard into his pliant body. Genesis back arched as he screamed yes, Zack hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. He gasped as his hair was grabbed again, his shoulders screaming at the angle as Zack dragged his head down, capturing his lips in a hot, demanding kiss. When Genesis was shuddering in his grasp, Zack pulled his head away, and smirked slightly against his moist, parted lips.

"Then ride me."

Zack released his hair, and Genesis did exactly what he was told. He lifted his hips, and drove them back down, moving as fast and hard as he could. Zack groaned, and settled his hands on either side of his clenched ones, making his own indents in the iron pole. Genesis watched Zack's face as it contorted in pleasure that seemed like it almost bordered on pain, and fierce happiness filled him. He slowed his rhythm down some, making Zack open his eyes and look up at him with a questioning gaze, until he tightened his muscles, and rocked his hips in a circle. Zack's eyes slammed shut as he gasped, back arching as Genesis continued to roll his hips, taking Zack deep as he could at the end of every motion.

He was able to do that a few times, reveling in the sense of power seeing Zack whimper gave him, before the eyes below him snapped open, filled with the fire of possession. Zack's hands released the headboard, settling with a harsh grip on his waist, before his lower body lifted, slamming into Genesis. The red head screamed, body writhing as the motion was repeated, going faster with every thrust, until Zack was pounding into him with abandon.

Golden warmth started to pour through him, and he opened wild eyes, staring down at Zack with naked pleading in his eyes. Knowing that he was on the verge as well, Zack slid one hand off his waist, and around to the front, using Genesis's own wetness as lubrication, as he started stroking him in unhurried, sensual strokes. It didn't take long for Genesis to gasp his name, muscles tightening almost painfully as he came over Zack's chest, the feel of his partner so deep inside him only making the orgasm lengthen, until with a few thrusts, he felt another building, and whimpered.

Zack smiled fiercely, not stopping the movement of his hand, or the ones of his hips, basking in the pulsing of the muscles around him. Genesis's breathing hitched, his body trembling dramatically as Zack kept pounding into him. His orgasm crested over him as Genesis threw back his head once again, and screamed his name as he came a second time, taking Zack with him into sweet oblivion.

They both slowly came back to themselves, panting harshly. Genesis collapsed onto Zack's chest, whimpering softly when the other man pulled out slowly, wincing as well. With a content sigh, he shifted Genesis to his side, keeping one arm wrapped around the slightly trembling shoulder, and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered, and smiled happily when Genesis gave him a shaky thumbs up, his eyes still slightly glazed with pleasure. Then he closed his eyes, and within moments, he was sound asleep.

Genesis watched him sleep for a few minutes, smiling as he traced the stark cheekbones that only added to Zack's new wild beauty. Sighing, and wincing, he extracted himself from Zack's embrace, and gingerly climbed off the bed. Frowning at his torn pants, he silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. It didn't take him long to take a shower, and in roughly twenty minutes, he was back downstairs, fighting not to wince as he walked down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, when Angeal pinned him with a hate, and jealously filled gaze. Frowning in confusion – why the look? – he opened his mouth to ask, but Angeal slammed out the front door, and was gone. Shaking his head and sighing as he put it out of his mind to be dealt with later, he poured himself a new cup of coffee, and went back out onto the patio. Everyone was up by this point, and Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent sat at the table to the left, while Tseng, Reno, and Luk continued to train. He sat down carefully, and almost chocked on his coffee when Luk asked an amused question.

"Do you always scream like that?" he asked, and Genesis stared at him, eyes wide. Then he smirked, crossing his legs, and then wishing he hadn't.

"Only when the sex is really, really good," he purred, and grinned when Luk blushed scarlet, turning back to a snickering Reno and Tseng. Once they were back into their training, the smirk fell away, and he looked back to the house, his eyes going hazy as he thought about what just happened. Realizing that Cloud had asked him something, he looked back at his companions.

"Hmmm?"

"I asked," Cloud said, a grin on his face as he lightly played his fingers over the back of Sephiroth's hand. "If he is asleep."

"Oh. Yes, he's asleep," he said, his voice distant. Honestly, what the hell had just happened?

"Gen, did he seem changed to you at all?" Vincent asked, drawing his attention back. Frowning, he nodded slowly, taking a drink.

"It was like…" he thought about it for a moment longer, the frown deepening between his eyebrows. "It was like he had turned into an animal. An animal with only a thin veneer of humanity." The silence after his words was only broken by Tseng's orders, and the soft grunts from Reno and Luk. He turned to see Jaz and Ifrit walking out of the jungle, and when he met Jaz's eyes, his breath hitched, and he knew that the cup had started to tremble in his hand.

"Gen?" Sephiroth asked, leaning towards his friend when he went pasty white. "Gen, what's wrong?" Genesis swallowed hard, neither man nor wolf looking away. Why did it shake him so badly to see those pale blue eyes, looking at him in the same way that violet had, not an hour ago? Oh yes, because it pounded home the fact that something had changed with Zack.

"I…" he whispered, and then licked his lips, forcing his gaze away from Jaz, and to those of his concerned friends. "I just realized that Zack now has the same look that Jaz and Ifrit do. The look that says I'm going to do what I want, no matter what you say. The look of a wild, powerful, independent predator."

"What if Zack decided that he doesn't want to fight with us?" Sephiroth asked quietly, and Cloud's eyes flashed.

"Then we let him go. If he doesn't want to fight, then he doesn't have to. We are not ShinRa, to force someone to fight."

Sephiroth gave him an insulted look, then sighed, sinking lower into his chair. "I don't want to lose him." Cloud looked at him, then at the house, his eyes hardening.

"None of us do. But if that's what it takes for him to be happy, then so be it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Theme: Unlovable - Darren Hayes**

**Summary: Angeal has a breakdown, and Zack is having none of it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Later that day, Angeal slinked through the jungle, not knowing how far he had come, or even which direction he was going in. His mind was a seething pit of rage, despair, and jealously.

_How DARE Genesis fuck him? Zack is mine!_ His mind would then correct him against his will, and his teeth ground together audibly.

_No, he's not mine. Zack obviously wasn't unwilling, and we're no longer exclusive. _He snarled, the sound sending a few birds overhead flying for safety. _But, shit, why Genesis? Why my best friend? Especially knowing that he still hasn't gotten over his families death._ Angeal, of course, didn't know that it was Zack that initiated it all, but even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. All he could see, through his red tinged vision, was the memory of lying in bed, in the room next to Zack's, having been woken up by Zack's groans, and Genesis screaming.

The rage came rushing back, making his heart beat wildly as he fought for the control that was so quickly slipping away. He wanted to go back and beat the shit out of Genesis, for daring to touch what had always been his, and then to make Zack pay for betraying him. Oh how he wanted to make him pay. He wanted to force him to realize how much he had fucked up, how much doing what he did had scalded his soul.

Then the despair jumped back in, taking the reins, and Angeal was forced to stop, tears starting to course down his cheeks for the umpteenth time during his walk. He pressed both his palms to his face, as though he could physically stop the tears. He didn't have any right to feel like that. He didn't own Zack's life, anymore then he owned Genesis's. They were both grown men, both adults, and he knew he had to accept that. Except…he couldn't. He just couldn't.

What he could accept, that the main reason why he was so bothered, was that they had sex alone. It somehow seemed more personal that way, unlike the slight distance there always was when more than two were in the bed. The self-doubt that Jenova had been able to exploit was still there. For the past month or so, ever since Jenova was gone, and his mind was away from Cloud, he had begun to get the feeling that he wasn't good enough for Zack. That he wasn't good enough for any one of them, for that matter. No one but Zack had touched him, since he had pushed Cloud out of his life.

Cloud he could understand, since he also was content with just being friends. They had tried once, and once one enough. There was still the sexual chemistry, but the emotional shit they had put each other through had gotten in the way. Sephiroth he could also understand, because of what happened with the blonde. He and Genesis had never really been that into each other sexually, but what about Vincent? They had some good times back in Midgar, before everything had gone to hell. Now he was fucking the doctor, for Gaia's sake. And not even sparing him a glance.

Then there was Zack. His beautiful, sensual Zackary.

Those deep, violet eyes had looked up at him with desire and love, giving him everything and expecting nothing back. Zack had been the balm on his soul when everything with his other friends had gone downhill, the light in the darkness that had become his life. Now the innocent, strong man he had once known was gone.

The night of the battle, the innocence that had once drawn him to Zack, to want to protect that feeling, had been ripped away. It had left him a shell of the man he could have been.

He fell to his knees on the side of a small pond he stumbled across, ignoring the fact that the afternoon sun was giving way to twilight through the thick trees overhead. He stared with blank eyes at his own reflection in the still waters, as the thoughts of the day rammed themselves home in his overworked brain. The despair faded, turning into a wisp of memory before it was gone completely. The anger sunk down deeper into his soul, turning into a festering wound that he knew would never heal from this moment on. The jealously twisted, turning into a dark acceptance and hate.

Fine. Fine, he would let Zack go. He would let the man he loved more than life, do whatever the hell he wanted to do, and he wouldn't stop him. He would let Cloud continue with this mad scheme - conveniently forgetting that he had been the first to agree that it was a good idea - the scheme that would slowly ruin every one's life. He would let everyone continue on the path of their own destruction, because he knew that ShinRa couldn't be beat. There were too many people out there ready and willing to sign their life away for money, for the benefits and protection ShinRa offered.

He raised eyes darkened by hate to the twilight sky, offering the gleaming stars a twisted, bitter smile. He wouldn't protect them anymore, because they were powerful enough, and adult enough, to protect themselves. They didn't need him, anymore then he needed them. He had tried being a good friend, he had tried to be a good lover, a good man, and look at what it had gotten him. It had all been thrown back in his face, by every person he had ever thought he had cared for.

Cloud had fucked up every one's life, because of Jenova and his plan to rid the world of ShinRa. Sephiroth never really cared – his mind whispered 'that's a lie', but he didn't listen – as long as Cloud was happy, he could have cared less about the rest of them. Vincent had gotten caught up in Genesis's clothing company, and Genesis himself had turned his back on everyone. Zack…

Hr growled softly, the menacing sound rolling across the water, and causing all the birds and aquatic life within hearing range to fall silent.

Zack also had turned his back, claiming that he was tired of always being in the middle, always the one that everyone turned to, to feel better. He said he hated that he had to live up to everyone's expectations to be the constantly happy one. Well, no more. Angeal stood, his face a cold mask. He had no more expectations. For any of them.

He wallowed in suffering made by his own mind, as he forgot a few crucial things. Cloud had bonded with Jenova to protect them all. Sephiroth did what he had, to make sure that Cloud never lost his sanity. Zack had kept everyone happy, with his light attitude, and easy smile. Even Genesis had done what he could to keep the peace, even though he was no longer in Sephiroth's and Cloud's relationship. He was forgetting that he hadn't done anything to help the men in his life, when their lives were falling apart. He had been stuck in a web of his own self-doubt, that still hadn't left him after Jenova had gone. He forgot exactly what is was that Cloud and Zack had done to fix him and Genesis from their degradation, the risks everyone had taken. He forgot that it hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone, and that was part of the reason why the men kept their distance. He preached of honor, and yet, when it had come down to it, his honor had failed him.

He forgot the most important part. If you truly loved someone, whether as a friend or something more, you did everything you could for them, every damn day that you lived. You did your best to be there, to give what you could. He forgot that he had quit doing that, even for Zack.

However, once he returned to the house they shared, that he was already running towards with long, ground eating strides, to rage at them, and tell them the scalding words that were running through his head, he would be reminded of what he had forgotten.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Cloud waved goodbye to everyone, as they filed out of the house, on their way to a play Godo had invited them too. He would have gone as well, if Angeal wasn't wandering somewhere out in the jungle, and if Eve had decided not to go. Well, he smirked to himself, walking into the kitchen and starting the dishes. She didn't really have much choice.

She had walked up the basement stairs after Godo and Yuffie had gotten there, claiming Hojo had been annoying her, so she locked him in his room and left the labs. Sephiroth and Genesis had been talking to Godo by the front door, but the Lord's words had stopped when his dark eyes settled on Eve. It had been quite funny, actually. It seemed that the lady Godo had been seeing had decided that she didn't want any part of royalty, claiming it was too much stress. She had casually waved to them all, and walked into the kitchen where Cloud, Yuffie, and Luk had been, and Cloud could clearly hear what Godo had asked his two lovers.

"Was that the Dr. Eve you all have been talking about?" he whispered in an awed voice, and Cloud snickered, earning curious glances from the people with him. Then Godo had walked in the kitchen, being trailed by two highly amused men, and bowed before the startled doctor.

"Lady, I would be honored if you would accompany myself, my daughter, and the rest of us to a play in Mime tonight," he said formally, straightening and holding out his hand. She stared at him, before her face flushed with pleasure, and she took his hand.

"It would be my pleasure to come with you all," she had said, and then her face fell, as she dropped Godo's hand. "But I have nothing to wear, and someone has to stay here with Hojo." Cloud stepped in then, because he could see just how much she wanted to go to the play. She got out of this house the least, even though they had agreed to let her do the shopping for all of them, just so she had a chance to get away once in awhile. It wasn't that she didn't like going out, she just had nowhere to go.

"I'll stay," he said, smiling at her when she turned to him. He took her hands, and kissed her knuckles. "Go with them Eve, I'll keep an eye out for everyone. Besides, I've seen the play already." He hadn't, but he had never been interested in plays. She considered him a moment, before smiling brilliantly, and kissing his cheek.

"In that case, I'll be right back," she breathed happily, dashing off for the hallway that led back to her bedroom. She stopped, and turned back with a frown. "How dressy is this?"

Godo grinned, and motioned to all of them. No one had on anything dressier that black slacks, and button up shirts. "I believe it's called 'casual dress'." She nodded, and was gone.

Godo's face when she had walked back out awhile later had been priceless. It had taken all of Cloud's control to not fall onto the ground and start howling with laughter. She had on a white tank top, with one of those crocheted capes on her shoulders, a beautiful sea foam green that matched her eyes. Her flowy white skirt was patterned with vines the same color as the cape, falling just below her knees, and the outfit was completed by a pair of white, slightly heeled sandals. He thought it was really her hair that had Godo drooling. She had it up in a bun before, but now it flowed down her back, only slightly darker then her top and skirt. If it had been possible, Godo's jaw would have been on the floor. It was Yuffie who saved the day. She sidled up to her father, and poked him hard on the arm. He shook himself out of the daze, ripping his eyes away from a scarlet Eve, and looked at his daughter.

"Stop staring, and stop drooling. You're a man, act like one," she said as she was shaking her finger at him. It was his turn to blush bright red, and she huffed, walking over to Sephiroth and hooking her arm with his. Composing himself, even as Vincent walked out of his room, dressed in all black, including his leather gloves, he bowed again, and offered his right arm to Eve.

"If you all ready, shall we go?" he said pleasantly, and even though she was blushing brighter now, she took it, and the two swept out the door. Cloud was watching Vincent though, and realized he shouldn't have been worried that the gunman would be jealous. He was actually watching all of them file out the front door with amused eyes.

Stretching, Cloud finished the last of the dishes, drying his hands on a dish cloth before neatly folding it and putting it over the sink. Walking through the house, he flicked off lights until the one over the stove, and the one on the patio were the only ones lit. Grabbing a stack of paperwork, he walked out the sliding door to the patio, and hit the button that would bring down the awning. Waiting for it to finish unrolling, he sat the papers down on the table, along with a glass of wine, and whistled loudly. As the awning settled into place, he went to a box on the far left of the patio, and pulled out the netting that would go around the concrete slab, to keep the bugs out. Jaz and Ifrit burst through the jungle as he finished the one on the left, attaching the magnets so it wouldn't flap in the nice breeze. Panting, the two wolves settled down on the cool stone, watching him as he swiftly finished with the netting. He was just happy that the patio was big enough for the table, the box, and the two wolves with some room left over.

Settling into a chair, he took a sip of the dry white wine, and started reading. The mayor of Nibelheim and the Councilor of Rocket Town wanted his permission to start rebuilding Gongaga, and to also start building wind turbines around the fertile land. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, and signed his name at the bottom. He hated that they elected him the leader of all of this, but he couldn't really bitch. It had been his idea. The next was from his and Sephiroth's business manager, outlining where their money was being spent, the investments they had, etc etc. Godo's was next, explaining that he had spoken to his people, and they were willing for some of the over fifty waterfalls throughout the island to be converted into hydroelectric plants. Signing that one as well, he set it on the pile to his left, the other papers that he didn't have to sign on his right.

He was almost done with them, his second glass of wine gone, when he and the two wolves snapped to attention, staring intently out into the jungle. Cloud wrapped his hand around the smallest blade from his sword, where it lay on the table, and waited. The nighttime around them grew quiet, and Cloud relaxed as two glowing blue eyes materialized out of the darkness, revealing that Angeal had indeed come back. Frowning when the large man pushed through the netting, he took a long sip of his wine, watching the man over the rim of the glass. Something was…off.

Angeal was tense, and tracks from tears were clear on his face. He was covered in random pieces of jungle, his normally neat hair having a wild appearance to it, as though he had run his fingers through it constantly. His eyes were glittering weirdly, and there was a darkness there that Cloud couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't that same as Zack's. It was somehow darker, more pained. More volatile.

"Angeal," he said in greeting, forcing himself not to react when anger flared in the other man. "Would you like some wine?"

"You've killed us all," Angeal whispered harshly, and Cloud carefully set the glass back on the table, refusing to rise to the bait of anger. Even though it whispered through him at the accusing words, he gave Angeal calm eyes, as he crossed his legs and steepled his fingers, resting them on his chin.

"Who exactly have I killed?" he said, raising a questioning eyebrow. His calm response seemed to throw Angeal off slightly as he licked his lips, but he got his feet back under him soon enough. He scoffed, and Cloud narrowed his eyes at the derision in the sound.

"Exactly what I said. Because of your stupid, idiotic plan, ShinRa is going to kill our families, and everyone who decided to come to our side. Look at what happened to Zack! Look at Luk! Neither one of them is going to be the same because of you!" Cloud stared at the accusing finger that was being pointed at him, and felt nothing. Inside him was a yawning pit of blackness, which allowed him to not feel the hurt that the words caused, or the anger that was swirling with red lightning inside that void. He took a drink of wine, everything shutting down in his mind as the anger shot out of that nothingness, when Angeal's hand latched around his, crushing the wine glass. He slowly raised his eyes to the burning, hate filled ones looming over him, ignoring the bright red liquid that was starting to coat his hand.

"Let me go, Angeal," he said, his voice gentle, and all the more alarming because of it. Angeal pulled back as though he had been burned, and glanced uneasily to the two wolves, that were watching him with disturbing intensity. He took a step back, and the two furry creatures relaxed slightly, though their interest in the exchange didn't dwindle.

Cloud calmly opened his hand and started picking the glass out, not even looking up at Angeal as he started speaking.

"Your right. This entire thing was my idea, and you know what? Every single one of you agreed to it. You all agreed that this was what was best for us all, for the Planet, and her people. Are you saying that the sacrifices aren't worth what we're trying to build?"

He looked up as Angeal's eyes flashed with stubborn hatred, and he felt everything inside him shut down. So, that was how he felt. He should have known this would happen, but surprisingly, he hadn't. He had expected some of the soldiers, and the regular people to believe that, but not one of the General's. He stood, and dusted the glass off his pants, smearing blood on them from his left hand. Straightening, he hooked his thumbs in his pockets, and whispered sweet, coaxing words to the rage building inside him. Being angry was better then the sharp, numbing pain Angeal's words had caused.

"I apologize for the way you feel," he said, his mocking tone of voice making it very clear that he believed no such thing. Angeal flinched as though he was slapped, and a vicious, happy smile twitched Cloud's lips. "I was under the impression that we were all adults, to make our own decisions. Everyone on our side made the decision to fight for what we believe in, instead of fighting for a paycheck. We all decided to live, and die for our beliefs, instead of a Company that cared nothing for us." He had an evil thought, and he was pissed enough to use it. "I apologize once again, because if I had known that you didn't want to fight for what was right, then I would never have asked you to join us."

He turned his back to the now livid man, intending to walk back into the house, and was startled by what he saw through the sliding doors, before his arm was grabbed roughly, spinning him around. Zack had been standing in the kitchen, leaning against the island with his arms crossed, and eyes brimming with betrayal and furious emotions.

Before Angeal could even snarl out the words that he wanted, Jaz was there, her formidable teeth gently pressing into his arm. She was growling softly, her eyes rolled so she could glare at Angeal, who swallowed, paled dramatically, and let Cloud go. As soon as he did, Jaz let go, sitting next to Cloud as she panted softly, her eyes sparkling with anger as she stared at this new threat to her Master. Cloud clicked his tongue condescendingly, shaking his head. He sighed, his eyes darkly amused as he scratched Jaz's chest, since he couldn't reach her head at the moment.

"Don't ever touch me like that again, Angeal," he said quietly, and new color flared in the other man's face, as his fists clenched together.

"Or what?" he spat, his voice shaking with rage. "Are you going to have your little pet rip me apart?" Jaz snarled softly, rising to her feet and only stopping when Cloud lightly put a hand on her vibrating side. Angeal paled again when she stood, and took another step back, though his eyes weren't any less furious.

"She won't need to," a quiet, deadly voice said from behind him, but he kept his eyes locked on Angeal as Zack walked through the door. Angeal's eyes changed from angry, to sad and desperate as he switched his gaze from Cloud to Zack. "She won't need to, because if you ever touch Cloud again like that, I will rip you apart."

"But…" Angeal whispered, reaching out a hand, and Cloud felt a twist of pity in his heart. The once strong 1st looked so lost right now. "If Cloud hadn't decided to make a stand against ShinRa-" Zack cut him off with a snarl that eerily matched Jaz's.

"We would still be puppets for that damn Company," he hissed scathingly, standing next to Cloud. Ifrit stood and went over to Zack, sitting down by his side, and leveling his unnerving yellow stare at Angeal. "We would still be letting ShinRa rule our lives, and still be letting them kill the Planet that we depend on. Yes, if I hadn't agreed, my family probably wouldn't have died. Yes, if we hadn't agreed, lives would have been spared. But I made my choice. Changing my mind won't bring my family back. Blaming Cloud for all of this won't bring them back. I am an adult. I make my own decision, and I live with the consequences." His eyes softened slightly, and he sighed. Cloud stayed silent, amazed and slightly shocked at the quiet, passionate words from his friend. It was so unlike the usually passive stance he took on everything. _Zack,_ he thought, turning his head towards Jaz so neither would see the sadness glistening in his eyes. _I'm sorry to have brought this on you. _

"I am sorry that what I did earlier with Genesis upset you," he said, then hissed when Angeal opened his mouth, obviously to deny that he had been hurt. But now Cloud realized why he had been the one Angeal striked out at. Angeal would never say things like that to Zack, even if he hated the ebony haired 1st.

"Don't try to deny it. Genesis told me about the look you gave him. And I'm telling you that _I _was the one who seduced _him_." Angeal finally looked at a loss for words, as he stared at his love with drowning eyes. He only received hard, slightly angry ones in return. Cloud idly wondered when Zack had talked to Genesis, but then remembered the red head going upstairs before they had all left.

"He didn't take advantage of you," Angeal whispered, and the anger flared brighter in violet eyes.

"Why in Gaia's name would you think that? Have you ever known someone to take advantage of me?" The anger turned into blazing rage, as Zack's fists clenched tightly together, his lack of food obvious with the way his muscles were etched into his skin. But his voice was a cruel purr as he spoke the next words. "Did you think he _forced_ me?"

Angeal's eyes snapped fire at the accusation. "No! Regardless of what I know Genesis is capable of, I would never believe that he would rape someone!"

"That's good to know," a soft, emotionless voice came from the shadows near the front of the house, startling them all. Genesis and Vincent stood there, both in all black, and both with their arms crossed. The fact that they were all startled, including the wolves, showed just how intent they all were in their semi-argument. "Zack is a big boy Angeal. He doesn't need someone to protect him."

Angeal turned blazing, pleading eyes to his best friend, forgetting all the scathing words he was going to throw in their faces. Seeing Zack, having him say those words…it had ripped his heart apart more efficiently then a shrapnel grenade.

"But, don't you see? He should still need to have someone to protect him!" His words rose in volume with each utterance, his large frame beginning to shake with emotion. "I was the one who protected the innocence that everyone wanted! I was the one who gave him everything, only wanting his love! I was the one who loved him with everything, only to have it turned against me!" He screamed the last, furious tears racing down his cheeks as he faced the man who once used to be his best friend.

"So you want me to go back to being an innocent, weak little whelp?" Zack purred, his voice cruelly amused even as his eyes turned to twilight, glazing with the force of his rage. Angeal turned to him as he spoke, eyes going wide in disbelief and denial, but he never got a chance to speak. "I am not that naive little boy who you took under your wing. I am NOT a child, and we are NOT together!"

Cloud watched his friend, amazed. Zack was smiling slightly, his eyes alight with the pleasure he was taking in seeing Angeal in pain. Yes, something had indeed changed with him. He seemed to take vicious delight in the words he was saying, and the wincing he was receiving from the bigger man.

"You claim that I turned against you? No, I didn't turn against you. I grew up. You want me to go back to what I was, when I looked up to you, when I adored you." He took a few steps towards Angeal, Ifrit a dark shadow at his side, and smiled gently when the other man backed up, though if a smile that oozed sadistic pleasure could be called gentle. "You want me to keep relying on you, to continue to want your protection." His voice lowered to a seductive purr, as he raised his hands, and trailed his fingertips down his own neck, cocking his head as he stared with still glazed eyes. "You want this body underneath you still, begging for your cock, begging to be taken-"

"Zack," Cloud whispered sharply, wondering how it had gotten so ugly, so fast. Angeal was as pale as death, watching Zack with wounded, drowning eyes. Zack scoffed and dropped his hands.

"I am not yours anymore Angeal. I am not the child you once knew. You need to accept that, and if you don't, then you have no place in my life." With those final words, Zack slid gracefully onto Ifrit's back, and the two shadowy figures melted through the netting, and into the darkness of the jungle. Vincent glanced at Angeal, before he too disappeared, going in the same direction as Zack.

Angeal took a deep, shuddering breath, and staggered over to one of the chairs, falling into it as he put his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. Cloud glanced at Genesis, and they shared an identical look. They didn't want to comfort the man, because of what he said, but regardless, he was still a friend. They both knew that Angeal was in emotional turmoil right then, and being his friend, they could at least forgive him enough to help him through what was going on. Cloud sat back down, Jaz at his side, a watchful presence in case Angeal decided to hurt either one of them, and Genesis took the seat next to him, directly across from Angeal.

It took them both a long time before they got Angeal to start speaking, and they were still talking when everyone came back from the play, soaking wet and laughing from the pouring rain that had started. Sephiroth took one look at them, and sat down in the last seat at the table, while Eve and Luk went to their rooms. They talked, and sometimes argued, until Zack, Vincent, and Ifrit came staggering back through the dawn lit jungle, bloody, and with satisfied gleams in both pairs of human eyes. Angeal said nothing, even though the hurt was still lingering in his eyes, because they could all tell what had happened between the two men. He said nothing to Zack when he walked past, and into the house. He knew he had lost Zack, and at this point, he also knew there was nothing he could say to right what had been wronged.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There's multiple themes for this chapter. New themes will be in bold. *bows* Thank you. ^.^**

**Theme: Guilty - The Rasmus  
**

**Summary: Sometimes the chains of love are enough to pull you back from the edge. **

**Warning: Yaoi (ZackxVin) and suicidal thoughts.**

**

* * *

  
**

Zack slid from Ifrit's back while he was running, and effortlessly matched the loping stride, letting his thoughts go in the feel of the moist air against his skin, the solid presence of Ifrit at his side. He knew they were a few miles away, when he finally realized he was being followed. Abruptly stopping, Ifrit following his every move, they hid themselves in a thick, pungent bush. His hands curled into claws as his teeth slowly revealed themselves, eyes slitted so the glow didn't give them away. He sank deeply into his own mind, putting all his attention to his sense of smell and hearing. He could almost feel them twitch as a soft sweep of noise reached them from above. He looked up, instantly ready to defend himself and the wolf, but didn't relax when he saw Vincent perched on the branch of the tree they were by, looking down at them. All Zack could see were the membranous wings of Chaos, and the softly glowing yellow and black eyes.

Stepping out from the bush, he watched as the man glided down slowly, tucking his wings against his back. Zack slid his hands into his pockets, and leaned against the tree as he watched the subtle transformation from Chaos, back to Vincent.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, and Vincent looked out into the jungle, scenting the air. Rain was there, but no thunder or lightning. What had Godo called this? The monsoon season? Yes, that was it. Lots of rain, but no thunderstorms.

"Vincent," Zack said sharply, and he slowly turned his head to the irate 1st.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice trying to be bland and coming out more defensive then he wanted it to. Zack narrowed his eyes, casting an assessing eye over him, before turning and starting to walk. Vincent followed slowly, saying nothing as they rambled through the jungle, the nighttime sounds quieting as the three predators walked silently.

He kept his mouth shut, even as he watched Zack. He watched as confused hurt replaced the anger, and stopped when Zack did, still keeping quiet when Zack plunged his hands into his hair, tugging on the roots.

"Did you know he was my first?" Zack whispered, a hint of bitter laughter in his voice.

"Yes, I did," he replied quietly, and Zack slowly lowered his hands, before raising his face and closing his eyes to the damp, fresh wind that was starting to rush through the trees.

"I don't think he understands how much we've all changed. How much everything has changed," Zack said sadly, his eyes only opening slightly when the rain started to pound through the trees overhead, soaking them within seconds. Vincent turned his face up to the rain as well, closing his eyes as he welcomed the cool drops.

"He sees what could have been, not what is," Vincent said understandingly, lowering his head so he could look at Zack. The 1st smiled slightly, a mere twitching of his lips as he gave Vincent an amused glace.

"Yea, that about sums it up," he muttered and sighed, shaking himself as though relieving a burden. So many things that could be said, but didn't need to be. Angeal had fucked up, plain and simple. Zack was done trying to find excuses for the way he had been acting, done being the one person that Angeal relied on. It was time for his old mentor to find his own feet, and walk on his own. That meant lying in the bed that he had made with his stupid fears and regrets.

He had turned more and more to Zack in the past few months, not understanding why everyone was turning away from him. He had tried explaining, had tried to get Angeal to see that it wasn't everyone else turning away from him, it was him chasing everyone away. He had never been able to grasp that idea. He always blamed it on everyone else, refusing to look into himself and realize that it was his own self-doubt and insecurities that made his life miserable. Taking a deep breath, Zack let it go when he exhaled. He had tried, had been trying, but even he had a limit to his patience. That limit had been reached, and the puppy had become a full grown wolf.

Vincent watched, once again amazed by the resiliency of the man as his eyes cleared, though there was still resignation around the edges.

"Do you think I should try to talk to him?" His lips twitched slightly. "Again?"

Vincent thought for a moment. He had known that Zack had stayed with Angeal for longer then any of them, due to what he thought he had owed the man. However, he had pretty much the same thought as Zack. This was no longer a puppy standing before him, and Zack owed Angeal nothing anymore. Angeal had brought this on himself.

"No," he said finally, not elaborating. Zack looked at him through his rain slicked hair where it had plastered to his face, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Explain, please."

Sighing, Vincent walked closer to him. "Angeal is a grown man. I'm assuming he lashed out at Cloud before we got there?" He didn't need Zack's nod to know his words were true. He had seen the look in Cloud's eyes. "Even if he had a problem with you, he would never say it. To him, you were perfect. You had a child's innocence that was endearing, but an adults view of the world." Zack scoffed, but said nothing. "You were always ready to believe in the good in people, even if those people were your enemies. But no one is perfect, and I hate to say it, we're even less perfect once we grow up. We just learn how to deal with our imperfection. And yes, I know this all comes back to Jenova, but she did accomplish one good thing for all of us." He paused, as understanding dawned in Zack's eyes.

"She only enhanced the emotions we already had," he said musingly, turning his eyes to the dark canopy overhead. "Because of that, we all were able to learn and understand ourselves better." He smiled, but it was bitter, and sad. "Angeal never learned that lesson, did he?"

Vincent shook his head, his own sad smile surfacing as he thought of the proud, strong 1st breaking because all he could see was the world laughing at him, turning away from him. He didn't learn the lesson, so all he saw were the people he had grown to love, maturing before his eyes, and he didn't understand. He couldn't understand, because he was lost in his own pain.

"We grew up, and he didn't," Zack whispered, his voice sounding lost. Vincent turned to him, and swiftly embraced the trembling figure when he saw the tears glittering in the twilight eyes. Zack clenched his fists in Vincent's shirt, and the tears didn't fall. Instead, calm entered his mind, and his breathing grew quiet in the arms of the other man. A wild yearning began to grow in him, that same yearning that had taken him halfway across the world once before.

He didn't know what he wanted anymore in life. Before all of this happened, he was happy. Happy damnit! He had his friends, his lovers, and the one man he had thought he would be with for the rest of his life. He still had his friends, his lovers, but the man…he was no longer welcome in his life, and there was a gaping void inside him now. It had been filled with anger, but now that the emotion was gone, there was only depression. He would no longer wake up to the feel of Angeal's lips on his, the gentle way that he made love. No longer hear his deep voice whispering 'I love you'. But what was happening with the man was only the tip of his emotional iceberg.

He had barely seen death, since he had come into SOLDIER at the tail end of the war. Yes, there had been a few times, but he had been filled with the righteous feeling the he was doing the right thing. The feeling that the men who died by his side were fighting for the right side. They hadn't been, and the deaths he had caused were weighing on his soul. Had been eating him from the inside out ever since he had come to the realization that everything he had been trained to believe was all a lie.

Had they had families? Families like his own? What about the men that he had killed in the recent battle? How many wives and mothers were going to hear the news that their husbands, their children, were never going to come home again? How many children were going to be without fathers? Despair rose like a dark cloud inside him, clogging his heart as he started to struggle feebly against the restraining arms of Vincent, not knowing if he was trying to get away or closer.

Hot, furious tears finally cascaded down his face as he tightened his grip on the cloth in his fists, not hearing the soft, soothing words that were whispered against his soaked hair. How many friends was he going to have to put in the ground? How many people who had put their faith and trust in him and his fellow warriors were going to die? How many sacrifices were going to be made? How much blood would stain their hands and souls before it was time to quit? Before they _could_ quit?

Soft, helpless noises began in the back of his throat, as the tears only grew hotter and faster. He wanted to get away from everything. He felt like he was being caged by his own emotions, and being human, he never liked cages. Now that he carried a wolves genes, that instinctual part of him started screaming "Run Run!"So he did.

He pushed away from Vincent, snarling at him when he refused to let him go. Rocking back as panic slithered through his veins, he sent his right fist as hard as he could towards Vincent's face, and because the man was so startled by the abrupt change, he didn't block. The power behind the punch would have been enough to break a normal human's neck, or shatter their jaw, but luckily Vincent wasn't normal. He let go of Zack, stumbling back few steps while his vision blurred. An unearthly howl filled the silent night, causing his heart to clench tightly in his chest. It was so filled with depression and confusion that he reached out a hand, feeling helpless in the face of such overwhelming pain.

A hitching sob clenched in his chest, and Zack dove into the jungle, Ifrit at his side. The ground flew by under his pounding feet, the rain hitting his face in stinging drops, mixing with the tears that were still falling from his eyes. He shoved aside branches, not feeling as they sliced into his flesh, not noticing or caring that his body slowly became tattered, pieces of skin and clothing peeling from his body. At one point he ran headlong into a bramble bush, and mindlessly fought against it, howling his anguish to the sky as red droplets flew from his torn body, stumbling out of it with wide, sightless eyes. He staggered for a moment, before his feet began to move on their own, and he was running again.

Questions and denials raced through his head, forcing him to push his body to its limits. He still hadn't eaten, which was a very bad idea for someone who had such a large amount of mako in their system. Even now, as his muscles burned and his lungs screamed for air, the mako was pumping through him with the adrenaline, eating away at reserves of strength that he didn't have.

He finally stumbled to a halt against a tree, his shaking legs no longer able to hold him up. Shaking, he clenched at the rough bark of the tree as he slid to his knees, still sobbing harshly. He closed his eyes, pressing his feverish skin against the coolness of the rain slicked trunk as everything came crashing down on him. As it did, something inside him shattered, and he threw his face to the sky, screaming as loudly and as fast as he could draw a breath into his chest.

Finally he quieted, panting as he stared down at the glistening leaves with eyes that had no one home. There was nothing in his mind but quiet, and he was perfectly happy with that. He didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to feel. When he thought, all he brought upon himself was pain. When he felt, he hurt others as much as he did himself. He was empty, numb, and wouldn't have changed it.

He looked up slowly, watching Ifrit as the wolf slowly lowered his body to the ground, watching him warily. His lips quirked in a pale imitation of a smile, but it fell away quickly as barely heard footsteps reached his ears. Forcing himself to his feet, he leaned against the tree and watched Vincent appear, assessing him with cool eyes.

Vincent stopped, and Zack's lips twitched at the horror and fear in those glowing red eyes. He could only imagine what was in his eyes, and how his body looked since he had burned through energy that he didn't have. Suddenly, his entire body sagged against the tree, and he was so very tired. He ignored Vincent as the man walked up to him swiftly, concern clear in the deep timbre of his voice. Zack could barely hear him, or maybe he didn't want to hear him. He didn't want to hear another person say that it was going to be fine, that everything was going to be alright. The tears started again as the emotionless blanket he had been wrapped in started to peel away.

"..ack," a voice whispered through the haziness, and he only lifted his head slightly, feeling as though it weighed a hundred pounds. "Zack!"

His head snapped up at the terror in that voice, and he smiled slightly as Vincent grabbed his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his hands as though through a great distance. The numbness was back, and he embraced it, called it sweet names in the depth of his mind. His eyes slipped closed again as he sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to be carried away into the grayness that was coating his mind. He snarled half heartedly as his shoulders were shaken again, and opened his eyes a little.

"Wha'?" he slurred, trying to focus on Vincent's face and failing. It should have scared him, that he was lying so limply against the tree, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Even the thought that he was probably dying wasn't enough to bring him back. He was so very, very tired. He didn't even make a sound when he was roughly shaken again, not hearing Vincent as his name was screamed into his face.

Pain shot through his entire body as he was slammed against the tree, and his eyes flew open, lips peeling back from his teeth as he snarled. Swiftly, he grabbed Vincent's wrists and twisted them, causing a hiss of pain from the man kneeling in front of him.

"What do you think you're fucking doing?" he ground out, the adrenaline having pushed back the darkness entering his mind. The world was carved in sharp angles and misty colors, and it just pumped harder through his veins when Vincent snarled back.

"I'm keeping you alive you idiot," the gunman said harshly, ripping his hands away. Growling, he allowed Vincent to roughly pull him to his feet, before pushing him away and leaning against the tree again, panting.

"I don't need your fucking help." The eyes in front of him flashed in impotent rage, and then watched once again as Zack leaned harder into the tree, glaring from underneath his pitch black hair with eyes that held murderous intent.

"If you stay here, you're going to die," he said quietly, forcing his face into the emotionless mask that he had perfected when he was a Turk. He forced back the growl when Zack simply shrugged, and gave him a small, twisted smile.

"Then why don't you just leave?" he said after a moment, his voice hard. Vincent blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

"You don't mean that," he said quietly. _Zack_ was speaking about suicide? The man in question snorted, and pushed away from the tree, resting a hand on Ifrit's side when the wolf instantly rose to his feet.

"I don't?" he whispered sardonically, a bitter smile twisting his features into a mask that should never belong on someone so young. "You could've fooled me."

Vincent was at a loss for words, as he saw the painful, bitter memories swirl through those eyes. For a brief second, he flashed back to the first time that he had killed someone. Standing there, staring down at the body covered in blood, at his own body that was equally covered, he had felt nothing but the need to get away from the physical proof that he had just lost a piece of his soul. He saw that in Zack's eyes. Because of the things that he had done, to protect others, and because he was ordered to, a piece of Zack, a piece of them all, was forever lost. No excuse, no reason in the world could ever change the fact that you still killed another person. Another human being, with thoughts and belief's, just like you. He snapped his head up at the next words from Zack.

"Go away," he snarled, turning his back to the man. "I don't need, or want you here. Go back to the perfect little life your all trying to build. Go back to protecting people who never asked for your help, and never wanted it. I don't need you, I don't need Angeal, I don't need anyone. Go away."

Vincent's temper finally snapped under the onslaught of pain from his own heart, and Zack's. "You claim you're not a child, but your fucking acting like one."

Zack spun around at the harsh words, hands clenched into fists as he glared at the red eyes that were snapping fire. But before he could open his mouth, Vincent continued, stalking up to him with angry, deliberate steps.

"You got pissed at Angeal because you thought he was still treating you like a child. You want to be a damn adult? Then act like one!" They were face to face by this point, both shaking with the force of their emotions. Vincent snarled, poking him in the chest with one viciously scarred finger.

"An adult doesn't sit there and pity himself! An adult doesn't say 'what if'. They deal with what has happened in their life, and move on. Your family died, so fucking what?" He ignored the dangerous flash in the violet eyes, not caring as long as there was something besides that terrible emptiness in them. "Cloud's mother died, and his father sexually abused him. Sephiroth's own father tortured him and experimented on him most his life. Genesis's parents fucked him over mentally and physically any chance they got. You had a perfect fucking life, and you're going to throw it all away?" With the last word, he grabbed Zack's shoulders, and threw him into the nearest tree. Following him swiftly, he pinned him to the tree with his hands on the trembling upper arms, as violet eyes glared at him with a mixture of horror and rage.

"What do you think your family would say if they saw you like this? What the fuck do you think they would say if they saw you running away? You said yourself that it was your father who taught you to face your problems head on." He growled, shaking Zack as though he could physically put some sense into him. Zack continued to stare at him, shame beginning to replace the horror, and depression creeping in and shoving the rage aside. His anger drained away all at once, and the bruising grip he had loosened. Staggering a few steps away, he shakily took a deep breath, and focused his eyes on Zack through the dripping veil of his hair. He purposely let Zack see the overwhelming, panicked fear he carried. He was so very scared that anything he would say wouldn't get through to Zack, and the 1st would just let himself fade away. Tears made his vision blurry, and he uttered a half laugh, half sob, burying his face in his hands.

"Gaia Zack," he whispered brokenly, lowering his hands so he could look at the man. "Do you have any idea what it would do to the rest of us if you left? If you died?"

Zack turned his head away, not wanting to see the pleading in those crimson eyes; the pleading that made him want to live. "You'd live." He looked back, surprised, when Vincent started laughing. Swallowing hard against his own tears, he fought his instinct to go to the man when the laughter changed to something dark and sad.

"You're absolutely right," he said, amidst trying to get his laughter under control. "We would live. And you know why? Because we all know that we would have to go on, despite the fact that our hearts would be breaking. We would know that even though we were dying inside, life goes on regardless. We would know that we couldn't break, because there are people depending on us to protect them."

Zack stared hard at him, even though Vincent wasn't even looking at him. He was remembering something that his mother had told him, at the time in their lives when they thought they were going to lose her to cancer. He had been standing by her beside while all the machine had whirred and beeped, and she had taken his hand in hers, smiling gently at him.

"You're going to make such a good SOLDIER," she had whispered, her throat raw from the chemo treatments. "You have such a good heart, you won't be like the others who turn their backs on those you're supposed to protect." Her shaking hand had then raised his to her lips, and she had kissed it softly, as he fought back tears. This was one thing he couldn't protect her from. "You make me proud to be able to call you my son."

In the rain swept jungle, it finally came crashing down on him the enormity of what he was going to do. He staggered over to Vincent, holding out his hands to the startled man. He let himself be drawn into the strong embrace, not caring that he was shaking like a leaf and crying like a lost child.

"Don't be mad at me," he whispered, and Vincent made a sound low in his throat, crushing him to his chest. "Please, I'm sorry." He reached up with pale, shaking hands, grasping Vincent's face and kissing him desperately. "Gaia Vincent, I'm so sorry." Vincent drew back as his own hands captured Zack's face, pressing gentle, loving kisses to the tear stained face. A harsh, ragged sob was ripped from Zack at the forgiving touches, and he wrapped both arms around Vincent's neck, bringing their bodies and lips together in a passionate embrace.

Zack pulled away, his eyes slightly glazed with the instant desire Vincent had always seemed to provoke in him. He felt frantic with need, and the desire to chase away the demented, suicidal thoughts that had taken over his mind.

"Vin, please…" he whispered, and Vincent pulled a little father back, his eyes silently urging him to continue. He licked his lips, and whimpered softly, tears spilling over once again. "Help me. Help me get rid of these memories. Help me feel alive again." Vincent smiled gently, and did just that.

**lxlxlxlxl**

**Theme: Falling Inside The Black - Skillet  
**

He lowered them both to their knees, lips feeding at the others as though they were food and air, and they were starving men. Their clothing was swiftly stripped, and Vincent eased Zack onto his back, removing his lips only to blaze a trail of hot kisses down the throat. He earned a soft groan as he nibbled a collarbone, one hand braced next to the cut up chest on the ground, the other smoothing gently down the bloody skin. Zack's hands laced into his hair as his body trembled, the pounding rain feeling amazing in contrast to his heated skin and the hot mouth that was moving downwards. He hissed when Vincent tugged his left nipple into his mouth, lavishing it until he was panting and groaning, before moving onto the other one and giving it the same attention. He was shuddering against the moist earth, eyes squeezed tightly shut, when he cried out at the warm breath that ghosted over his arousal.

He opened his eyes in time to watch Vincent roll his eyes upwards, and then engulf him completely in his mouth, sliding down to the hilt. With a ragged groan, he let his head fall back onto the ground, loosing himself to the fire that building slowly in his veins. There was no thought in his mind but the overwhelming pleasure Vincent was giving him, and he let all his misgivings be taken away by the feel of his mouth and hands.

Vincent teased him with his tongue and lips, even as he wanted to weep, feeling the ragged edges of the wounds from the wild flight through the jungle. There had to be dozens of cuts, and they weren't even healing because Zack was close to using up all the reserves of mako in his body. Zack whispered his name softly, and he opened his eyes, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, and had to grin when Zack twitched, gasping. He removed his mouth, taking pity on the man since he thought he wanted to say something. He closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle hand that stroked the side of his face, opening them again when Zack once again whispered his name.

"No more teasing, please," Zack whispered, and Vincent narrowed his eyes, before smiling wickedly. He gently kissed and licked his way up the indented stomach, ghosting his lips over the ribs that he could clearly count, letting the tears fall as he realized exactly how close they were to loosing Zack. He shouldn't be here right now, kissing his way up the sunken chest, but the darkness was still in those violet eyes, and he wouldn't deny the silent pleading he saw. He couldn't, not when their lips pressed together, conveying a sense of urgency. The need to feel alive, to have the damaging thoughts and memories lose their stranglehold on a wave of simple pleasure.

He propped himself up on his right elbow, situating himself between Zack's legs, and the younger spread them willingly, resting his shaking hands on the shoulders above him. Lowering his eyes to slits, Vincent thoroughly slicked the first two fingers on his left hand with his mouth, grinning as Zack's pupils dilated, breath hitching in his throat at the motions. Knowing they were good enough, Vincent couldn't resist the light brush of a fingernail over the sensitive head, causing Zack to groan his name, and curse him at the same time. Chuckling softly, Vincent circled his entrance once, waiting for Zack to relax, and at the soft smile from the other man, he slid the first finger in slowly, causing Zack to gasp and his eyes to roll into the back of his head.

He lowered his head as he started to move his hand gently, kissing and licking the taunt neck, and despite the condition Zack was in, his own arousal spiked through him at the coppery, sweet taste of blood. He wasn't surprised. The beasts inside him were very much beasts, and the taste of blood for him had always been sexual. He just let it wash over and through him, melding with the lust that was already there from having Zack panting and spread under him. Slowly, he entered the second finger, feeling a slight resistance as Zack moaned, grasping his shoulders tightly. He watched through narrowed, sharp eyes as he found that spot inside, causing the man under him to cry out sharply. His head snapped up at movement, and he paused as he found bright yellow eyes staring at them in concern. He couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Zack blinked through the sexual haze he was in, and tilted his head back to see what Vincent was laughing at. What he saw caused him to start laughing, as Ifrit looked between the two of them, obviously confused. It had sounded like a cry of pain to the wolf, but neither of them were being hurt, so he didn't know what to do. Vincent buried his face in his shoulder, still laughing softly. Giggling quietly, Zack pointed somewhere, and Ifrit huffed at him, and turned around, walking a little ways away, and lying down, still watching them with sharp eyes.

"Oh Gaia, I don't know if I can do this with the wolf watching," Zack muttered, and then gasped sharply when Vincent's fingers curled inside him, hitting that spot again. He melted, his mind mush and body feeling like jelly, as Vincent's chuckle turned dark.

"You sure about that?" he purred, and Zack was going to reply, if the man hadn't thrust into him with his fingers, sliding a third one in and making him writhe on the wet leaves.

"Damn Vin, no more, please," he gasped, an edge of laughter still on his voice. As Vincent obliged, removing his fingers and situating himself more firmly between his legs, he smiled. Zack's face was soft, the edge of a smile still on his lips and happiness glittering in his eyes. He leaned down, and realized that this was how he always wanted to remember Zack. As a man who had seen too much, but was still able to remember how to laugh and smile. He slid himself in as their lips caressed each other, Zack's nails tightening on his shoulders as he smoothly pushed past that ring of muscle, then slid to the hilt. He removed his lips, and stared panting down at the flushed face. He propped himself on his elbows next to Zack's head, and smiled as he stilled.

"You're alright?" he asked quietly, and Zack only nodded, tightening his legs around the waist, and his arms around the neck above him. Groaning quietly, Vincent let his forehead fall down into the rain slicked shoulder, moving his hips in a slow, gentle rhythm. Zack started to purr softly low in his throat, sounding like a wolf that was trying to be a cat. He tilted his head back, to give Vincent more access to his neck, and the man took it. He nipped and caressed with his teeth, lips, and tongue, eliciting more soft gasps and moans, and the hips under his started to move on their own, taking him deeper with each movement.

Every thrust caused Vincent to move over his prostate, making a delicious frisson of heat roll through him, until he was gasping his name, not knowing if he was urging him to go harder, or to keep up the pace. Apparently, he was saying harder somewhere in his random words of pleasure, because Vincent speeded up, groaning into his neck as his hands buried themselves in Zack's hair. He felt so good, the tight heat clenching around him involuntarily, almost in sync with the breathless cries and moans he was receiving.

Zack started shuddering, feeling his orgasm approaching as the friction between their tightly pressed together bodies rubbed him.

"Vi…Vin, oh Gaia," he whispered. "Close…I'm close." Vincent couldn't reply, easing his upper body enough that he could look over, and he was lost as Zack's face contorted in pleasure, body tensing and pulsing as he screamed his pleasure to the sky, his nails digging bloody furrows across his shoulders and back. Growling, Vincent was only able to manage one more thrust into the writhing heat before he came, groaning raggedly as his entire frame bucked with the overwhelming pleasure that made stars burst across his vision.

Slowly they both came back down to earth, and their eyes opened at the same time, glazed with the aftermath. Zack slowly relaxed his trembling legs and arms, groaning and laughing softly when Vincent removed himself, collapsing on his side with one arm across the heaving chest next to him. He blinked when laughter made that chest rumble, shifting so he could prop his head up on his other arm. He looked down at Zack's laughing face, and smiled sadly at the tears that were leaking down his temples. Roughly, Zack reached up and wiped his face.

"I feel like such an idiot," he muttered, pushing Vincent's arm off his chest and stumbling to his feet. Ifrit was there in an instant, putting his nose against Zack's back in silent support. Sighing, Vincent stood and let the still pounding rain wash his body clean, before he picked up his soaked pants and slid them on with a grimace of distaste. He said nothing, because he personally agreed that Zack was an idiot.

Zack struggled into his pants, hissing in anger at his own stupidity. He could count his own damn ribs, and the minor – at least he thought they were minor – wounds from his flight through the jungle weren't even healing like they should be. The blood had stopped at least, and he could be thankful for that. The anger faded away under the tide of numbness, and he held up what remained of his shirt, before throwing it to the ground. He started walking back the way they had come, Vincent at his side, and both of them barefoot, carrying their boots. He was thankful for both solid presences at his side, because his vision was slowly turning white around the edges.

He walked in a haze, and didn't even realize that they had come to the house until the trees disappeared from his vision. He glanced up, finally noticing that sometime in their walk, the rain had stopped, and the sky had started to lighten towards dawn. Not even sparing a glance to the four men who were still sitting around the table, he walked into the house and up to his room, not caring that he was going to get hell for tracking mud and debris all through the pristine carpet.

He stood at the edge of his bed, staring at nothing, and thinking of nothing, until the door opening roused him enough to look. Cloud stood there, with Eve behind him still in her tank top and shorts she wore to bed. He tried to frown, and found he didn't even have the energy for that. Eve walked past Cloud, her brows furrowed in a frown as she stepped close to him and pressed her hand to his forehead. She gasped at what she felt.

"Zack, you're burning up! Get into bed," she ordered sharply, and he couldn't help but smile at her motherly tone. She disappeared back out the door, and Cloud stepped into the room, gently taking off his pants, and pushing him down onto the bed. He went without a fight, frowning slightly when the slight form crept into the bed with him. His violet eyes stared hazily at the electric blue that were frowning at him, and he blinked, trying to get his mind to work enough to speak.

"What?" he asked fuzzily, and Cloud sighed.

"When was the last time ya ate, Zack?" he asked, and Zack wondered why his voice sounded so tired. His eyes finally started to work, and he noticed that Cloud was starting to get thin. He raised a shaking hand, and traced the cheekbones that were stark against his ashen skin, and pulled down the blanket. Cloud didn't even try to stop him. He lay there in his loose cotton pants and nothing else, as Zack inspected him, a growl starting low in his throat as he saw that Cloud was even skinner then he was. Anger washed away the last of the fuzziness, and he was on the verge of giving the blonde a tongue lashing, when Sephiroth stepped into the room. Not wanting to see the pained understanding in those blue eyes, he turned the anger to the silver haired man.

"How come you haven't been making him eat?" he demanded, and Sephiroth scowled at him, looking between the two of them with anger and worry filling his jade cat eyes.

"It seems I should have been making both of you eat," he muttered darkly, turning on his heel and stalking from the room. Zack blinked at the response, and turned to Cloud, raising an eyebrow in a silent request for an explanation.

"He hasn't seen me without clothing in a few days," the blonde said quietly, and all the fight went out of Zack. He didn't want to be mad anymore, and he wasn't going to argue if Cloud hadn't let his General know that he was losing a dangerous amount of weight. He lay his head on the pillow next to Cloud's, and sighed tiredly.

"Why haven't you been eating?" he asked, and the blue eyes closed, with their eerie slit pupil's, and a soft sigh escaped him. He wouldn't tell Zack that he had been worried more about him then his own health. It would only make Zack feel more guilty then he already was.

"I haven't been very hungry lately," he admitted, his voice dry and ironic. "Every time I think about eating, my stomach gets tight and I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Which was the truth.

"Well that's about to change for both of you," Eve said from the doorway before Zack could press for the reason _why_ Cloud had been feeling like that, making them both raise their heads and look at her. She had four vials in her hand, two syringes in the other. Two of the vials were mako, the other two were completely clear, and Zack was happy to see that the clear ones had no traces of pink. He wasn't entirely sure he could go another round where his senses were heightened beyond mako again.

"What are the two clear ones?" Cloud asked, grunting softly in effort as he propped himself up on an elbow. The sound was echoed as Zack did the same, and Eve stopped dead in her tracks as both pairs of glowing eyes trained on her. Gaia they were beautiful, and even skinny to the point of being anorexic they were still dangerous, which only added to their allure. Shaking off the double smack of both of them, she sat at the bottom of the bed. She was waiting for Sephiroth and Genesis to bring in the food before she gave them the shots.

"Eve, what are you giving us besides mako?" Zack asked, his voice sharp. She gave him a sharp look in return, and was spared having to answer by Genesis and Sephiroth brining in two large trays of food. Not wanting to ask, Zack found himself doing it anyway.

"Where's Angeal?"

Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged a look, before Genesis answered. "Something happened at the Nibelheim reactor, so Angeal went there with Tseng." Zack frowned.

"What about-" He was cut off by a loud, awed whistle, as the red head he was going to ask about leaned against the doorway, blatantly looking him over.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do to yourself?" he asked, eyes wide as he took in the prominent bones of both men in the bed. "I can count your damn spine from here yo!"

"Thanks Reno, you always know exactly what to say," Zack muttered, voice dryly amused. Reno shrugged, and flashed him his sexy, cocky smirk.

"Ya, you know me." Then his entire demeanor changed, and Zack's smile fell away at the serious look. "You better eat man. If you want a piece of Rufus, that is."

Zack sat up in the bed swiftly, pinning Reno to the door with cold, determined eyes. "When?"

"This afternoon. If you want your chance, when you walk through that door it better be on your own power." His voice was deadly serious, and he tipped an imaginary hat to them all, and was gone. Zack stayed staring at the door, a slow smile creeping over his face. Eve, Sephiroth, and Genesis all grew very still at that smile, eyes narrowing as fear coiled in their bellies. Zack turned, and looked at Cloud, who was completely unaffected. The blonde merely watched him calmly, and something primal in him realized why Cloud wasn't scared of him, like the other three were. The blonde was a wolf with human skin. Then Cloud smiled, and the fear in the room jumped higher. It was enough for Eve to get off the bed, taking a step closer to Genesis and Sephiroth.

**Theme: Bodies - Drowning Pool**

"Ya know," Cloud said softly, eyes glittering with malicious amusement as he ignored the others in the room. "There's other ways to torture someone besides physically." An idea grew in Zack's head, and the smile only deepened.

"Is it still rape if the person ends up begging for it?" he said, his voice a cruel purr. Cloud laughed darkly, eyes alight with evil promise.

"We can only find out, can't we?"

Zack turned to Eve, and held out his arm, as Cloud sat up, and did the same, both staring at her in a silent demand. They didn't know or care what was in the clear vials, guessing that it was something that would give them their appetite back. They watched with cool amusement as she took a deep breath, collecting herself. She walked up the bed, and easily found their veins, giving them the ready mako shots one right after another. They both fell back on the bed and let themselves writhe as the burn spread through them, their breathing harsh in the quiet of the room.

After a few minutes they quieted, and Eve moved back to the bed, and without even having them get up, she injected them with the clear stuff. Almost instantly, raging hunger pounded through them, and they leaped to their feet, devouring the food on the trays with mindless intensity, not caring that the fact that there was nothing human in their eyes, only made the fear bump up another notch, until it was almost utter terror. It only added to their meal, a sweet wine to accompany the feast.

Finally, with their bellies full and sleepy, satisfied looks in both eyes, they lay down together on the bed, and curled up facing each other. Cloud placed a soft kiss on Zack's forehead as the man sighed happily and put an arm around his waist, and they both fell into the deepest sleep they had ever experienced outside of being knocked unconscious. The two men standing would never say this out loud to either of the sleeping pair, but it was ridiculously cute seeing them curled up together, like two puppies.

The three slipped from the room, taking the remains of the food with them, but leaving the door open. Jaz would probably be up there soon.

"What did you give them, Eve?" Sephiroth asked quietly as they walked down the hall, and she turned a deathly pale face to them. Licking her lips, she seemed to struggle to gather her thoughts, and the two men felt sorry for her. They had seen both sleeping men when they were full in their 'predator' mode, but Eve hadn't. Even so, it had still scared the shit out of them, and they couldn't imagine what she was feeling.

"Um, it's an extract from marijuana, which induces hunger. Excuse me please. I…I need to be alone." She rushed to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. They both glanced at the door next to hers, which had become Luk's new bedroom, and were glad as they heard the soft snores coming from the room.

Shaking their heads, as much at her antics as to remove the last wisps of fear, Genesis and Sephiroth went back downstairs and to the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes in the sink. Gathering their own food, they stepped out onto the patio and the clean, fresh air. Jaz and Ifrit looked at them both, and Jaz rose to her feet, daintily stepping across the threshold into the house. They knew where she was headed, but they stopped Ifrit from following. He was still soaked, and with a resigned sigh, he lay down in the warm morning sun, and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Sitting down at the table, they ate their meal in silence, each content with their own thoughts.

Leaning back in his chair, Genesis closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Did they mean what I think they did?" he asked quietly, not bothering to look when Sephiroth snorted softly.

"Torture is still torture, even if it's done with pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

**First things first. Thank you AbsentmindedDreamer, for your willingness to jump into the darker aspect of human nature with me. *bows* I'm eternally grateful. **

**Second thing, this chapter has a very serious warning. There are very disturbing images, thanks to Rufus being a pedophile, and very explicit sexual torture performed by Cloud and Zack. Also a dismembering. You have been warned.**

**There are also two parts to this.  
**

**Theme: Coming Undone - KoRn**

**Summary: Part 1 - Tseng reveals more then he intended to Reno about the things he has done.**

**

* * *

  
**

**November 22****nd, that afternoon.  
**

_Four days after Rufus and Lazard arrive  
_

That afternoon, Reno leaned against the wall of the small interrogation room in the jail of Rocket Town. He glanced down to the sandy blonde head sitting by him with his hands cuffed behind his back, facing Tseng on the other side of the small white table. The mirror was opposite them too, and he let his eyes be trained on the reflection of Rufus ShinRa in the shiny glass. Lazard and Angeal were on the other side of the mirror, Reeve still in Nibelheim picking up the pieces of the morning raid that had ended with eight deaths. Not to mention severe damage to the newly reformed reactor.

Rude, Cissnei, and Elena were in another room; with the only man of the raid they had been able to catch alive. All the rest of them had committed suicide. Luckily Reeve and Lazard were both very adept at hand to hand, or the man they had captured would have killed them, and then himself. He snorted softly at the thought, and turned his attention back to the questions Tseng was attempting to ask Rufus.

"Rufus, we're Turks. You know exactly what will happen if you insist on not answering our questions."

Rufus just sat there, as he had been all day, a stony, arrogant, cold look on his face. Reno's hands itched to smack that superior look off the pretty face, and a light bulb dawned in his head. Ignoring Tseng's questioning glance, he walked around to the front of Rufus, grabbed the front of his dirty shirt with a snarl, then spun him and slammed him onto the table as hard as he could. With a soft grunt, Rufus's body weight combined with his own strength broke the table, and with a sharp hiss of pain he hit the floor, Reno riding him down. Cocking his arm back, he smacked Rufus across the face, a smile of malicious enjoyment on his face as his hand went back and forth. At the end of the fourth slap, Rufus was spitting curses and blood at him, his grey-blue eyes blazing with anger. One of the babbled curses caught his ear, and he stopped, leaning over the man with his hands on either side of his head.

"What was that?" he purred, and Rufus attempted to head butt him. Moving smoothly away, he instantly grabbed his forehead, and slammed the back of the arrogant head back into the floor. Dazed, Rufus groaned, his glazed eyes rolling in his head. Reno waited until they focused on him again, and smiled.

"So sorry Sir," he snickered, then blinked exaggeratedly, as though he had just realized something. Rufus was panting hard, both with anger and pain as he glared up. "Oh yea, I forgot." He lowered his head until their lips were almost touching, never breaking eye contact. "You're not my fucking boss anymore." Then he reared back, and smashed Rufus's head into the ground again.

Standing, he calmly brushed his clothing off, and stepped over the groaning form on the ground, catching Tseng's eyes. He knew his entire demeanor changed at the heat on those black eyes, a swagger coming into his hips as he stalked across the room to his lover. Adrenaline and savage glee pulsed through him, at finally, _finally_ being able to smash his ex-bosses head into something. He had always hated the man, with his smug superiority because his daddy always bailed him out of everything.

When he got close enough, he crushed the man to the wall, and hungrily attacked his lips. Tseng growled against his mouth, his tongue pushing into his mouth, hot and insistent. They didn't stop until a particularly loud groan came from the floor, and they both looked back over Reno's shoulder. Rufus was watching them, a glint of disgust in his angry eyes.

"Get a fucking room," he slurred, still managing to sound aloof and angry even through a busted lip. He blinked once in surprise when Tseng pushed him gently off, leaning back against the wall as he watched with amused eyes. Tseng went over, and straddled Rufus, grabbing two handfuls of hair, jerking his head back painfully. The dark eyed man growled low and dangerous in his throat, and it was the first time that he saw Rufus truly scared.

"Do you remember all those times that you had me do your dirty work, Rufus?" Tseng hissed softly, and Reno had the distinct pleasure of seeing Rufus tremble because of that ice cold voice. "Do you remember the bruises on those small bodies, the blood that you caused? Do you remember? Do you?!" He shook Rufus's head hard, ripping a gasp from the bloodied lips. Reno twitched. He knew Old man ShinRa had a thing for young kids, but he hadn't known Rufus did. That meant that Tseng hadn't told him, which meant that his lover was the only one who saw those bodies. He suddenly felt sick. "Answer me!"

"Yes," the man on the ground whispered, terror clear in his voice. An evil glint entered the dark eyes, and he forced Rufus's head around, so he could stare down into the wide eyes. Whatever Rufus saw there, had him struggling futilely and whimpering in abject fear.

"What if I did to you what you did to them?" Tseng purred, his voice malevolently gentle. "What if I gave you every bruise, every cut that has been burned into my memory? What if I caused every expression of fear and pain that I remember?"

Tseng released one hand, moving it down to gently stroke the side of Rufus's puffy cheek, using the back of his fingers. Rufus was frozen, tears standing in his eyes as they slowly got wider. "You've seen my work Rufus. You know exactly what I can do. What I've been trained to do by your father." His hand moved down to lightly encircle the sweaty neck, as a soft smile played across his lips. "How many small necks do you think I have broken for the two of you? How many deaths I have given, because even young, they had begged me to kill them rather then live with what you had done to them." As he spoke, his hand tightened around the neck, until Rufus was gasping for breath, no longer frozen as he struggled, trying to fight for his life. Reno was a moment from stepping in, because he had never seen that utterly empty, dark look in Tseng's eyes before. But Tseng stopped on his own, rising to his feet in one fluid moment, looking down with disgust as the man on the floor relearned how to breathe, coughing through his bruised throat.

"As much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to. But," he said, his voice dropping to a confidential whisper, laced with amusement. "I'm going to give you to Zack and Cloud. Did you know that Gongaga was attacked, and everyone in Zack's family was killed? Do you also know that I haven't forgotten about what you said about his nieces?" Tseng laughed cruelly as fear rolled off Rufus as much as the sweat. "I won't tell him though. I also won't tell Cloud that you hired those rebels to take care of his mother. What was it that you said? Oh yea, 'If his only family is ShinRa, then we don't need to worry about him ever leaving.'"

Behind the glass, Lazard glanced questioningly at Angeal, as the arms of his chair suddenly splintered under his clenched fists. There was no expression on his face, but his eyes were pools of pure rage.

Tseng bent down, and patted his cheek none to gently, still smiling his twisted, amused smile. "I won't tell them though, at least not now. We need you alive."

He then passed Reno on the way to the door, and didn't look at him as he exited. Reno gave Rufus one last, slightly pitying look, before following his superior out the door. He looked around the empty hallway, before spotting him pushing the doors that led to the stairs open, disappearing into the stairwell. As he was walking towards there, a bell at the other end of the hallway dinged, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, and Genesis exited the elevator. They nodded to him in greeting, even as Zack starting trotting up the hall to come to him. Looking at the door to the stairs, he sighed impatiently, but turned back to face the 1st. Cloud walked up to them at a more sedate pace, as Genesis and Sephiroth entered the room. Reno noticed that the two were looking a lot better than they had that morning. They had obviously eaten, and from the look of them, eaten a lot.

"Did you guys have fun with him yet?" Zack asked, grinning boyishly, though the look in his eyes was anything but. Snickering, Reno leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea. I realized that he's not my boss anymore, so I could do whatever the fuck I wanted," he said with a smirk, as the two laughed with dark pleasure.

"He's not dead, is he?" Cloud asked, and Reno shook his head, sighing dramatically.

"Nope. We need what he's got in his brain. It may be scrambled a bit, but that's about it."

Nodding, they turned back when the door opened, both tensing as Angeal and Lazard walked out. Angeal only glanced at them, before turning away coolly and walking down the hallway, to another door. Lazard smiled at them, nodding, before following the bigger man. Sephiroth and Genesis, both shaking their heads, walked out then, but stayed where they were, speaking amongst themselves quietly. The two turned back to Reno, and Cloud frowned.

"Where's Tseng?" he asked, and Reno glanced up.

"He's on the roof," he said, fighting to keep his voice collected, but not quite managing. Cloud and Zack frowned, but said nothing.

"Then you go up and find him, and we'll have our turn with Mr. Ass," Zack said, patting his shoulder in an understanding gesture. They turned and walked back to the other two, as he turned to the door, pushing it open. He started going up, knowing without a doubt that his lover was up, not down. For some reason, heights and open space had always help calm the Wutainians mind.

As he pushed through the door at the top of the stairs, he stopped for a moment before continuing. He had remembered that Angeal had been in the room, and had heard everything that Tseng had said. He only hoped that the burly 1st would be smart enough to not say a thing to Cloud or Zack. It was true. They needed Rufus alive, not only because he was considered a political prisoner, but he also had valuable information in that conniving brain of his.

He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes slightly as he inhaled the clean scent of mako free air. It had been ridiculously easy to make the wind turbines that were even now out in the plains surrounding the city, and even easier to convert the entire city to the new energy source. It had only taken a few weeks, and since the Councilor had come to their side before they had even left Midgar, the turbines themselves had been made and ready to go before they even came over to this continent. Reeve had spent a week, with the top engineers of his department and the city, getting them set up, connected, and the mako reactor shut down. Half the city hadn't even known they had converted until the Councilor made an announcement over the television.

He looked around the roof, and saw Tseng sitting on the edge, staring out into the west and the setting sun. Walking over to him, he sat down without saying a word, and didn't even try to touch him. Slowly, as though weighted down, Tseng's head came to rest on his shoulder, and they sat, staring as the clouds were stained a bloody pink, questions that he wouldn't ask racing through Reno's head, and memories that he wouldn't share flashing through Tseng's.

They sat in silence as the last rays of the sun went down past the horizon, the deep velvet of night creeping farther and farther over the sky, the night getting colder around them. Reno had known that President ShinRa was a pedophile, but none of them had known that his son had followed in his footsteps. Reno understood the reasons why Tseng hadn't asked anyone else for help with dealing with what was left over from Rufus's 'tender ministrations'. The President never did anything to the children that broke them, usually leaving them traumatized, but able to lead normal lives, especially with the hush money he paid to the parents. From the things he had heard from Tseng back in that room, Rufus was more brutal and vicious with his victims. Finally, the anger built inside of him until he couldn't hold the words in any longer. He wasn't mad at Tseng…he scowled, hoping that Tseng couldn't see. Ok, he was mad at Tseng. Mad? He was _pissed_.

There were some things that should never, _never_ be done alone. If Tseng had shared, then at least Reno would know why he awoke in the middle of the night, gasping names that he had never heard. He would know why his lover wept while still asleep. Instead, he lay there and held him, not knowing what to say to make it better, not knowing why his boss was going through such mental torture.

"You should have said something, yo," he whispered, his voice low and harsh. Tseng's head rose off his shoulder, his face turned away into the cold breeze.

"There are some memories I wouldn't wish on anyone, Reno," he said, and finally looked over. Reno's entire body stilled, his mind going blank at what he saw. That cold, dark emptiness was still there in those black eyes, the face an emotionless mask. Then the anger came rushing back in, and along with it, fear and worry. He really, really didn't like seeing that on Tseng's face.

"So you think you're protecting me," he scoffed, and stood, brushing off his suit with rough, jerky movements. "I've seen just as much fucked up shit as you have Tseng. I've lived through more shit then you could ever imagine. What happened to those kids, I've probably seen worse. I've probably been on the receiving end." The first flicker of emotion passed through those black eyes, and the fury in that brief moment was enough to make Reno back away from the edge as Tseng rose fluidly, his hands sliding into his pants pockets in a deceptively casual look.

"You want to know what I've seen?" the man whispered, his voice colder then the breeze. Reno couldn't decide if it was the wind or that midnight voice that caused goose bumps to rise on his skin.

"I've seen little children, thrust into my arms by a sweating Rufus, that had blood flowing steadily from between their legs. Little girls, with porcelain skin and dainty bodies, staring up at me with wide, blank eyes. Boys, with bruises decorating their skin and tears mixing with blood going down their faces. I see them all the time, whether I'm awake or asleep, begging for me to end their lives, because they can't live with what Rufus did to them." He was slowly stepping towards Reno as he spoke, and Reno was just as slowly backing up, afraid for the first time in his life of the man before him. "I saw the fear in those wide eyes, and it stuck in my heart, in my belly, twisting them into a hard, greasy knot. I saw the shame in those eyes, because even though they knew that they were the victims, somehow they still believed that it was all their fault."

Something in Tseng's eyes finally broke, and he turned away from Reno, his cold, professional mask falling back into place. Reno's breathing was coming fast and hard, and he struggled against the lump in his throat. He would not cry. He would not show Tseng how much the words had affected him, when the man obviously needed someone strong right now. So he stood there, and let his love vent the demons that had been plaguing him, even as his soul cried out for the violence that the children had experienced. All for one man's sick, twisted pleasure.

Tseng stared at his hands, frowning slightly.

"The one thing I remember vividly is how I would always be covered in blood. Little red mouths, covering their bodies. Fleshy lips that always rubbed against whatever exposed skin I had. The way their blood looked against the whiteness of their naked bodies, the way my mind would always scream that this wasn't what it was supposed to be like. That these children should've had lives, should have grown up to be scientists, engineers, teachers… They shouldn't be broken dolls, dancing with broken strings for the amusements of the puppet master." The images that last sentence brought inside Reno's head made him press a fist to his stomach, urging his body to not be sick. He had seen some fucked up things when he was a child prostitute in the slums, but… He closed his eyes tightly. He had been paid for it, and he had known what to expect. He had known that there would be at least a few of his clients that would get rough, that would make him bleed. It was all a part of the game. But these children…they didn't have a clue what was going to happen to them. They had probably gone willingly into the arms of torture, rape, and death, not knowing what lied ahead for them.

"Their tears…" Tseng continued, his voice still cold, but quieter. "Their tears hurt the worst. Tears of innocence ripped away, of young minds growing up brutally in the span of only a few hours. Tears of the broken minds that don't understand any longer why their bodies hurt so much, that can no longer understand what had been done to them." The first true emotion started to show in that raspy voice, as his hands clenched into fists.

Reno had by now fallen to his knees, tears streaming unashamedly from his eyes, as the images conjured by Tseng's words flashed through his mind. Small bodies reaching out to beg for their lives to be taken, as blood fell from their shaking fingertips. Bruised, split lips that had laughed so innocently not long before, twisted in pain, and bitten through with the effort not to cry and scream.

"The tears of innocence lost," Tseng whispered, and everything finally broke. He collapsed to his knees in boneless grace, his hands pressed to his face as he sobbed silently into them. Gathering himself, Reno forced himself to stand so he could walk those few, shaking steps and fall to his knees behind Tseng, wrapping his arms around the trembling man, and pressing his face to the loose ebony hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes, but then something shifted in the air around them, making them both look up, eyes now sharp and bodies tensed with wariness.

"Do you feel that?" Tseng whispered, and Reno nodded, his arms tightening around his love. There was a…pressure in the air, a silence, as though the world was taking a deep breath before everything exploded.

"Something's happened," Tseng said, and Reno didn't argue. They both stood, and hurried quickly over to the stairs. They were still two floors away from where the rest were, when they heard the commotion. Pushing through the doors, they saw people running everywhere, and a very pale, haggard looking Angeal standing against the wall across from the room. Frowning, Tseng went to talk to him as Reno walked into the room.

What he saw through the door was enough for him to turn around immediately, Tseng giving him a very worried look when he leaned against the wall next to Angeal. He forced the nausea back down his throat, knowing that he was paler then a ghost, and not caring.

_Ah fuck you guys. You know what this means now._

**lxlxlxlxl**

**Theme: Blood On My Hands - The Used**

**Summary: Cloud and Zack get their turn at Rufus, and get more then they bargained for.  
**

_As Reno went up, Cloud and Zack went into the interrogation room…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Well you look like shit Rufus," Zack said pleasantly, eyes alight with evil mischief at the thought of what he and Cloud were planning. He tsked softly when Rufus spit at him, ignoring the man as he and Cloud picked up the pieces of the broken table, taking them out of the room and to Sephiroth and Genesis, who kindly disposed of them. The VP stood there against the wall, eyes glittering chips of ice as the door closed behind the two. They only stood there, staring at him, until it was Rufus who broke first. He turned his head to the side, and made a condescending sound.

"If you're going to torture me, I assure you, it won't work." He looked at them suspiciously when they both laughed.

"Hmm…" Cloud purred, pushing off from the wall, and walking slowly over to Rufus. He blatantly let his eyes roam up and down the man's body, while Rufus's blazed with anger and indignation.

"Depends on the torture, now doesn't it?" Zack said, mimicking Cloud's movements until they both were less than a breath apart from Rufus. The darker blonde seemed to be hyperventilating, fear and disgust in his ice blue eyes.

"Get away from me," he ground out between his teeth, and both Cloud and Zack snickered. Rufus tried to throw himself to the side when Cloud reached up to stroke his cheek, but Zack grabbed his upper arms with a growl, keeping him in place. Rufus swallowed hard when Cloud completed his movement, jaw muscles clenching under the gentle touch. Cloud leaned forward, as Zack watched with approval, and lightly kissed Rufus.

The man froze, even as the blonde gently nipped at his bottom lip, caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Rufus was still refusing to open his mouth, eyes wide and terrified, so Cloud grabbed his jaw, and used some of his unnatural strength to force the jaws to open, and stay that way. Rufus made a small sound of pain, before it was swallowed in a hungry kiss.

Cloud teased, fucking his mouth with a gently thrusting tongue, until Rufus's eyes closed in hazy pleasure, his veins afire with lust. His mind was reeling with the sensual onslaught, since he had been expecting the tried and true method's of torture. Pain, starvation, the usual. He hadn't been expecting this, and he really hadn't been expecting that his body would be responding to it. His mind was awash with disgust and fear, because he had never found a males body appealing, the younger generations an exemption. Yet there he was, kissing back with fervor, as his body refused to do what his mind was telling it to do.

Helplessly he mewled, a soft, desperate sound as his hips bucked forward. Cloud obliged the silent request, and purring, he rubbed their hips together as he continued to swirl his tongue in the mouth against his, tasting and teasing as their tongues rubbed sensuously against the other. He kept up his motions until Rufus's breathing changed, catching in his chest, a sure sign of his impending orgasm. With a movement to swift to follow, he used the hand on Rufus's jaw, and drawing back, he threw him hard to the side.

Rufus gasped, looking out into the world through red hazed vision, as his entire body throbbed with a mixture of pain and pleasure. His eyes cleared enough to finally see the two men who were crouched before him where he sat in the corner, elbows on their knees as they stared at him with nothing but disgust in their eyes. Anger and shame fired through him as he struggled onto his knees, hampered by the fact that his hands were still cuffed behind his back. They weren't even getting a thrill from him. He thought, that maybe if they were doing it this way, they would be attracted to him. At least his body. He glanced at their groins, not seeing any evidence of that. They didn't find what they were doing to him arousing at all. He leveled a hate filled glare at them, which only made them smirk in amusement.

"Fuck you both," he hissed, then cried out in surprise when Zack rushed him, grabbing his hair and dragging him farther into the room. Struggling, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good, his world went blurry again when a casual slap to his already bruised cheek sent his head whipping to the side.

A weight settled on top of him, and a groan was ripped from his throat at the sensation of his hips being rocked against, causing electric pleasure against his wilted erection. He shut his eyes tightly, praying that they would stop doing this even as his body rebelled, thrusting up to get more friction from whoever was on top of him. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to know who it was that was making his body scream in lust. The rocking stopped, and he groaned in frustration, back arching off his cuffed hands as a sensual whisper ghosted over his ear.

"Tell me what your father is planning," Zack whispered, and Rufus snapped his eyes open, glaring at the man above him.

"Why would I tell you something like that Fair?" he hissed, and he forced his eyes to stay steady as pleasure rippled through him as Zack slowly rolled his hips.

"Because we'll keep fucking with you until you do," Cloud whispered seductively in his other ear, causing Rufus to jerk away from him. Snickering, Cloud grabbed the front of his dirty, stained shirt, and ripped it open. Frowning, Rufus was about to demand what the hell he thought he was doing, when Cloud roughly grabbed his nipples.

Gasping at the electric sensation, he nonetheless tried to twitch away from the fingers, and only succeeded in Zack grabbing his shoulders, holding him down effortlessly to the floor.

"Do you really think you're going to get away from this, Prince?" Zack purred, raising an eyebrow at the glaze starting to cover the light blue eyes as Cloud continued to fondle him.

"It was a thought, yes," he mumbled, his mouth not connecting with his brain at all. How the hell was he getting so turned on by these two, when he had never been into guys? He had never even gotten an erection when another man was around, not even a twitch, and yet here the two of them were, barely touching him at all, and his body was betraying him. It arched into their touches, and he could swear that these two had never been like this before. All the times at ShinRa, he had never felt the poignant sexuality that he could nearly see rippling around the two of them. He suddenly started struggling harder against the two of them, panting with overwhelming terror and pleasure.

He knew that if he continued to let them do this, that dangerous aura around them both would consume him, and he would give them everything they asked for, if only they wouldn't stop. He was a ShinRa for Gaia's sake! He would never beg for anything in his lifetime!

Zack's hands slipped to his ribs instead of his shoulders, as Cloud harshly grabbed his face, staring down at him. It was then that Rufus noticed that his pupils were slit, exactly like Sephiroth's. The terror bumped up another notch at the mere thought of the silver haired General, enough that he lay still, trembling in their hands. He started talking, just to relieve some of the fear that was suffocating him.

"Why…why this?" he gasped out, forcing himself to breathe deeply, and to calm his racing heart. "Why this way? Why not just use pain?"

"Well…" Zack drawled, leaning down as he started the slow rocking of his hips again, flicking a tongue over the sensitive bud of a nipple. Rufus gasped, whispering 'no' even as his body trembled with a bolt of pure carnal sensation.

"Partly because we just want to torture you," he whispered against the wet skin, turning it cold with a breath and making Rufus cry out.

"And partly because we want to know what you know," Cloud purred, sinking one hand into his hair to get a grip, then roughly forcing it to the side so he could bite and nibble at the exposed neck.

Rufus tried to lie still, even as his skin grew extremely sensitive, to the point that when the ventilation kicked on, the air whooshing through the room was enough to make him squirm. He cursed them as his clothing was cut from his body, and cursed them even more when they completely ignored the one part he wanted them to touch. He writhed, cursed, cried, screamed as they continued to tease him, with kisses, bites, light touches…but he would not beg. He hoped he wouldn't beg.

**lxlxlxlxl**

"What are they…" Angeal trailed off as he stepped into the room, after hearing Rufus scream for the first time. His eyes got wide and filled with horror, and instant, dark lust as he took in what the two 1st's were doing to the helpless ShinRa. He was next to Sephiroth before he could even think, a slow crawl of desire twisting through his body even as he grew disgusted with himself.

Genesis leaned past Sephiroth, cocking an eyebrow when Angeal actually decided to walk into the room. He hadn't expected the man to want to witness something like this. At the look on his face, his lips curled in a slow smirk, and he looked up at Sephiroth with a knowing glance, but the General wasn't looking at him.

Sephiroth had his eyes glued to Angeal, as his pulse visibly jumped in his neck, especially when Zack shoved his fingers into Rufus's mouth, forcing him to suck on them, or gag. The two had not really started to enjoy this until the first time Rufus had screamed, the sound raw and feral with lust. Then they had really gotten into it, petting and touching each other, while Rufus watched with greedy, hate filled eyes.

The three in the room starting shifting, drawing the General's attentions back. Cloud sat with Rufus between his spread legs, his arms around the handcuffed man. His hands had a tight grip on the Prince's thighs, keeping them pressed to the naked chest. Zack was standing and stripping off his thin leather belt, then unzipped his sweater. Cloud nibbled on Rufus's neck, but both blue eyes were steady on the man before them, as he knelt, his slenderness not detracting from his primal beauty.

He leaned in close, and Rufus went ridged as Zack very slowly licked one, long line up his cock. Rufus's then melted, eyes rolling and panting as Zack swiftly sat up, taking his belt and shoving a part of it inside his mouth. The glazed eyes lit with fury, and he started struggling again, but Cloud held him easily, laughing with dark delight in his ear. Swiftly Zack buckled it, before looking over his shoulder and to the mirror.

The temperature of the small observation room jumped, then tripled when Cloud followed Zack's gaze. A slow, true smile of desire stole across his lips, and the three General's felt like staggering when the ebony haired man licked them.

"Hey Seph," he purred, and despite himself, Sephiroth took a compulsive step towards the glass. "If you could, bring me the lube I have in my coat."

Tearing himself away from the vision in front of him, he turned to the corner where their heavier coats were, and rifled through Zack's coat, twitching every time he heard a muttered curse or a groan from the other room. His desire was so strong it was pitiful how much concentration it took to find the bottle of lube. When he did, reading the title as he walked out the door, an evil, delighted smile formed.

**lxlxlxlxl**

He was a sweaty, screaming heap when Sephiroth finally entered the room, bringing with him the bottle of lube Zack had asked for. He knew what was coming, and glaring at them all he bit down hard on the belt, and renewed his struggles. He put everything he had into it, all the panic, and hatred at himself for the piece of anticipation, causing Cloud to grunt softly. The hands tightened on his thighs, bruises instantly blossoming on his skin, just as the blonde bit down hard into his shoulder.

He tensed and screamed, part fury part pain, as the first real blood started to roll down his chest and back. The pain fueled the fight, and he gave into that instinct of fight.

He screamed and cursed with the rabidness of a wild animal, but he hadn't realized exactly how much the two in the room with him had changed. He wanted to act like an animal, they could be just as savage.

Growling, and sounding like an avalanche, Cloud shifted his teeth from the shoulder to the back of the neck, eyes closing in sweet pleasure as blood rolled over his tongue. Zack was there in a moment kneeling in front of them, his hands already slicked from the lube, and shoved one finger into Rufus, while grabbing the base of his cock to keep him from coming. Cloud let go, not wanting to bite off a chuck of skin and muscle when Rufus moved.

Rufus howled as his prostate was brutally manipulated, spasming wildly against the restraining hands. There was no thought, only sensation as pleasure more intense than anything he had ever experienced was shoved like liquid lava through his veins. He thrust his hips forward, wanting that hand at the base of him to move, to give him something, while a second finger was added, and the burning from the special lube only added to the fight, and the desire.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Sephiroth was back in the room with the other three, only to find Angeal sagged against the back wall, hands shoved as far down in his pockets as they could be. His entire body radiated the almost frantic desire to go into that room and ravish either Zack or Cloud, and he was controlling himself by a thin thread.

Genesis was almost as bad, his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes glued to the scene on the other side of the mirror. He glanced at Sephiroth, then went back to the room. Sephiroth took his spot in the middle of the room, and continued to watch, each lost in their own, private fantasies.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Zack backed away slowly, breathing hard as Rufus glared at him with wild, frustrated eyes. Zack sat back on his heels, placing a hand on his taunt stomach and slowly smoothing it upwards. He watched with satisfaction as Rufus's eyes stayed glued to his hand, though occasionally they would try to drift away. His hand came up to his neck, and Rufus looked up, growling at the smug smile on his face. He started spitting curses at them again, though they couldn't understand what he was saying through the belt.

Cloud tightened his hands, making the man gasps and quiet, before slowly lowering his legs to the ground. He reached up, and undid the belt, before nuzzling his nose into the hollow behind his ear.

"If ya tell us," Cloud whispered softly, trailing the tip of the belt down the chest. "I'll fuck ya so hard and so good that you'll beg for me to stop."

Oh Gaia, that was it.

Rufus groaned loudly in submission as his entire body melted, resistance flowing away. He needed release so badly, he was purple, and the very air was pain on his neglected cock. His entire body was in pain, from either strained muscles or pulled tendons, and the pleasure from having something inside him couldn't be denied. He would do anything, _anything_ to have that back.

"I don't know anything," he sobbed, tears falling from his closed eyes. Everything in the room froze, as he just sat there, defeated.

"What?" a low voice rumbled from behind him, and he cried out as Cloud shoved him from behind, hard enough to make him slide into the wall under the mirror. He looked up at them with tears still glittering on his lashes, though there was a slow burn of anger igniting inside them.

"I don't know anything. Do you think I've talked to my father since being here?" some of his arrogance returned as they scowled at him, and he swallowed the last of his pride with his next words. "Since I've told you what I know, will one of you fuck me now?"

They stared at him as their eyes slowly grew darker, and Zack crouched before him.

"You didn't know about Gongaga?" he asked quietly, something flickering in the depths of his violet eyes. A smart ass comment was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it. Something told him not to lie about this, or he wasn't leaving the room alive.

"No," he said, afraid to look away. Zack searched his eyes for a moment, before standing and shrugging.

"You don't know anything?" Rufus shook his head, and the two sighed.

"Well, it's been fun, Prince," Cloud muttered, as they both started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Rufus cried out, hesitating when they both looked at him coldly. "What about…" He trailed off, flushing at what he was about to ask.

"What about what?" Cloud purred cruelly, and Rufus stared as they turned. They were almost to the door, when his anger snapped back, and his mouth spoke independent of his mind.

"I'm happy your slut of a mother died," he spat, then screamed as he was lifted, and thrown into the wall, leaving a dent behind him. Cloud was in his face, hands almost breaking his upper arms, face twisted into an enraged snarl. Rufus found himself laughing, because he saw his own death in those eerie eyes, and realized he couldn't care less. Sorry dad, he thought with a giggle.

"I paid to have your mother fucking killed, so ShinRa could have you all to herself," he purred, and while Cloud stood stunned with the revelation, he turned his attention to Zack, and nailed his own coffin shut. Dredging up his best sneer, he let all the hatred he felt for them pour out, and hissed, "I should have fucked your nieces when I had the chance. They were such sweet looking things, I would have had them screaming my name."

After the first fist across his face, he didn't feel a damn thing, and was grateful.

**lxlxlxlxl**

With howls of rage, Zack and Cloud were on Rufus, and it only took moments, quicker than the three stunned General's could react.

Cloud's fist smashed across his face, shattering his jaw and ripping it halfway off his skull, so that it hung there by strips of flesh and tendon. Blood and teeth sprayed as Zack grabbed his left arm, and jerked, ripping it from its socket as the blood only got thicker on them both. Cloud ripped off the other arm, then they both grabbed a leg, and pulled, muscles straining as a blank looks settled over both faces. Rufus's body tore in half with a sickening rip and snap of breaking bones, as well as the wet, splashy sounds of his intestines hitting the floor. They both stared down at the remains as they let it drop, Cloud's side having won the prize for keeping the head. They watched with no expression as several bodily fluids seeped from the ruined torso, finding interest in the glistening white spine.

They slowly raised their eyes, and as they locked on the other, something finally, truly broke in both of them. It had started with their families death's, and had continued with the pain caused by Angeal. This had been the last straw, for both of them. ShinRa was not going to fuck up their lives anymore, or the lives of anyone else they had strived to protect. Not now, not ever. And they were going to do whatever it took, even if they were doused in blood and screaming by the end, to keep it that way.

Turning away from the corpse, they were confronted by Sephiroth and Genesis. Through the open door, they could see Lazard and the other Turks. Elena and Cissnei turned away, green around the edges, already pulling out their phones to call for cleanup, but Lazard only looked, with approval in his eyes. Then he walked closer, as Zack and Cloud refused to look at their two lovers. They weren't ashamed, or regretted killing Rufus. Not even killing him in the way they did. But they knew that something…human inside them had been stripped away, and neither one wanted to see the proof of that in their faces. Not when Angeal was already outside the door, staring at them as though he didn't know why the hell they were.

"What do I tell the President?" Lazard asked calmly, only smiling when the two growled at him. "I'm not complaining that he's dead, the monster that he is. I just want to know what I should tell the President. Do we still want him alive?"

"No," Cloud said sharply, making a slashing motion with his hand and sending droplets of blood to the floor. He pinned Lazard with a cold gaze. "No. ShinRa started this war. It's time to take it to the next level." He walked closer, daintily stepping through the blood. For a moment, Lazard was mesmerized, before his survival instincts kicked in and he trained his eyes back on the spattered face coming towards him.

"Send the video to the old man," he snarled, his eyes deadly serious. Lazard paled, and looked around the room again.

"Are you serious?" he whispered, and was forced backwards when Cloud advanced on him.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he said coolly, and Lazard rapidly shook his head. Cloud turned his eyes away, glancing at Reno when the red head stuck his head in the door. One look was enough to make him retreat quickly, and he watched calmly as he leaned next to Angeal. Lazard exited the room, as Tseng walked to the door. He paled as well, but vicious satisfaction filled his eyes. He met the still blazing blue, and nodded his accomplishment with a victorious little salute. A sense of savage glee filled Cloud, and he found himself turning to Sephiroth, not really caring at this point if his lover approved of what he had done. He found himself approving of his own feral side, and that was all that mattered.

He reeled slightly when he saw that Sephiroth had a small, satisfied smile on his face. He turned those understanding, jade serpentine eyes to him, and something hard inside Cloud relaxed. He would have dealt with the disapproval, like he had after his first torture, but knowing that his love agreed, made him feel slightly less like an animal, and more human. He then looked at Genesis, and found the same light in the teal eyes. He relaxed slightly more, then tensed as people came in, faces hardened but eyes sick, as they started picking up the pieces of what remained of the Vice President.

He walked out of the room, not caring that Angeal, and most of the staff of the police station flinched away from his blood spattered body. Zack was behind him, along with Genesis and Sephiroth. Genesis brought the car around the back, and in silence, they drove to the townhouse that was theirs whenever they were in Rocket Town.

Zack and Cloud quickly showered, as Sephiroth and Genesis made food, not having any qualms about eating after what they had witnessed. When the hungry light entered the two newly cleaned sets of eyes upon seeing the mass amounts of food, they knew neither of them had any regrets about what happened either.

**lxlxlxlxl**

It was around two that morning when they got the confirmation from Lazard that the video had been received, and delivered to the President personally. Tseng and Reno had joined them, and the group of six sat in the living room, while the large fireplace crackled, giving warmth, and the only source of light in the house.

The two Turks were curled up on a large chair, Reno sprawled across Tseng with a blanket covering them both, staring into the flames. Genesis was curled up in Zack's lap, Cloud was in Sephiroth's arms, and the four were on the couch, a large blanket spread over all them.

"So what now?" Tseng asked quietly, and it was Cloud who answered, only peeking enough of his head out from under the covers to look at the man.

"We made our move, taking this thing to the next level. All we can do now is plan for the worst, and wait." Everyone made soft noises of agreement, before settling back into the silent, comfortable atmosphere.

"Si vis pacem," Sephiroth said musingly into the quiet, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Para bellum."

"What does that mean?" Genesis asked quietly, from the other end of the couch.

"If you want peace, prepare for war," Cloud answered, before the General could. Sephiroth looked down at him in surprise, so he smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I can't be with you, Mr. Ancient Studies, and not know Latin," he muttered, causing Sephiroth to chuckle softly.

"Didn't we all know this was what is going to come down to?" Zack added, not even bothering to remove his head from its comfortable position in Genesis's shoulder. Everyone grew quiet and solemn, staring into the fire.

"Yes, we knew," Tseng said after a minute, and Zack snorted, his eyes dancing with confidence as he finally poked his head out of the strands of auburn hair.

"So we plan," he said firmly, looking around at all of them. "What can the old man do to us now, besides send troops?"

"Probably bomb everything," Reno muttered, and Zack laughed, though the rest looked at the red head uneasily.

"He wouldn't dare, not when he's so confident he'll win this thing." Reno only shrugged and buried himself deeper into Tseng. The group fell silent again, falling asleep one by one. Zack was the only one who didn't go to sleep with images of cities all over the continent being bombed to pieces.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just an explanation of Lazard's and Reeve's relationship. I was talking to AbsentmindedDreamer, and like she said, you don't really know much about Lazard. And I like him, so, that's where this chapter come in. There will be one more, before the proverbial shit hits the fan. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: Ok, I know I reloaded it, but a few errors were pointed out to me. *bows to Evy* Thank you luv. :D  
**

**Theme: Forever Yours - Sunrise Avenue**

**Summary: Lazard reflects on what brought him to the other side.  
**

* * *

_**November 26th**_

_6 o'clock that night, Midgar  
_

The President glanced over the people in the boardroom, a small smile on his face even as the inside of his mind roared in rage. They would pay for what they had done to his son, oh yes, they would pay.

"Is everything ready?" he asked quietly, and Scarlett nodded.

"Yes Sir, we have everything prepared. All we're waiting for is your approval, and the planes will be in the air."

He nodded and stood, placing his hands flat on the table as he pinned each person with a hard stare.

"Consider my permission granted," he rumbled, then walked out of the conference room. He wondered how the errant 1st's would take to what he had planned. He smiled slightly, as he stopped to look out the window and to Midgar, taking in the steel and glass city, permanently covered in smog from pollution. He had one more thing to do though, and that was swallow his pride, and contact his remaining, bastard heir.

He didn't realize that when his plans went through, the retaliation from the other continent would be brutal, and swift. His city of glass and steel would be no more.

**lxlxlxlxl**

_On the Western Continent, two hours earlier, Nibelheim..._

"So what made you join us, Lazard?"

Lazard, the ex-Director of SOLDIER, almost spit out the water he was drinking, glaring over his shoulder at Vincent as he swallowed painfully. He hated it when the man decided to sneak up on someone, mainly because he was so damn good at it.

"Ask Reeve, he knows," he retorted testily, before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes wearily.

"I'm not asking Reeve, I'm asking you," Vincent said, sitting next to him and handing him a cup of the special coffee that Tseng loved. Even as the sweet, spicy smell his mouth watered as his eyes zoomed in on the steaming cup.

"Is that chicory coffee?" he asked, trying not to sound to greedy. Vincent nodded, and handed it to him, amusement dancing in his eyes when Lazard grabbed it, and took one long, heavenly drink.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and merely savored the unique flavor as it rolled across his tongue. One of the things he had missed from ShinRa was Tseng bringing him a cup of this coffee in the mornings, without fail.

"Are you going to answer?" Vincent asked mildly, and Lazard opened his eyes, watching the gunman over the rim of the cup as he thought of how to answer. It had been four days since the President had received the video, and while they knew that ShinRa's military were gathering, there had been no reports to be worried about. They had gone to every city, explaining to the Mayors or Councilor's what was going on, and what to be prepared for. Since they didn't quite know what to be preparing for, the meetings had been brief.

He sighed when his musings were cut short by Vincent shifting in his chair, and he focused his pale blue eyes back on the man. Vincent was watching him steadily, one leg crossed over the other, leaning against the console where Lazard had been working.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked slowly, taking another drink, and watching as Vincent smiled, before shrugging. Lazard didn't stop his eyes from roaming over the tight black sweater, where it clung so enticingly to his muscled form. Reeve would kill him if he ever saw him looking at another man like that, but Reeve wasn't there, so he looked his fill.

Long ebony hair, that shined in the light, pale white skin, and startlingly ruby eyes, Vincent looked like the epitome of sin. He had a body that moved sensuously no matter what he was doing, and red lips that just begged to be kissed. His hands were usually covered by black leather gloves, but that couldn't hide the fact that he had pianist's hands, long and slender. Today he wore all black, as usual, with slightly baggy jeans to match the sweater. However, he had Cerberus strapped to his right thigh, and his golden gauntlet on, things that he didn't usually wear. Granted, they were all tense, and everyone had taken to wearing their weapons openly in the past few days, but it was distracting seeing the weapons glittering against all that black. The only one that was more startling was Cloud, now wearing almost the same outfit as Vincent, but with his huge puzzle sword on his back, and twin Beretta's at each hip.

"Lazard," Vincent said, and the man cursed himself silently for letting his mind wander again. He set down his coffee, and leaned back in the chair, letting his eyes wander to the ceiling of the old mako reactor in Nibelheim.

"You want to know why I came to this side?" he asked, noticing Vincent's slight nod even though he wasn't looking at him. "You never told me why." Now it was Vincent's turn to sigh, though his was amused and a little exasperated.

"Everyone has their own story," he said, laughter like a warm wind on the edges of his voice. Lazard found himself smiling at the sound. "Reeve came to make life better for the Planet, the 1st's and myself followed Cloud, because we believe in his vision of a world without ShinRa. The Turks came because they were sick of their job." Lazard snorted at that, as his eyes went slightly hazy.

"Sick of their job," he mused, snorting quietly as he picked up his coffee. "Yes, that sums it up quite nicely."

"So you were tired of your job," Vincent said slowly, wondering why he was so interested. He knew everyone else's story, but the man in front of him. Lazard had been an enigma since he had joined, bringing the late Rufus with him. He was curious.

"Mmm..." Lazard responded, looking around the empty room. He had sent everyone home, including Reeve. That man had been putting in excessive time, and he needed to sleep. And eat. "It's never fun receiving orders from the President to send men out on a mission, knowing that little to none of them will be coming back." Vincent remained silent, as Lazard began to speak, his voice taking on the edge of someone remembering bitter memories.

"I left because I couldn't stand to look into another face of the families of the men who died, and lie to them that their sacrifice would be remembered. I've lost count how many times I've given orders to men, sending them to their deaths. I don't want to have to see the look in their eyes when they realize exactly what their being sent out to do, and the understanding when they see that I had no choice. That's why I always sent out one of the 1st's with them, or at least I tried to." He laughed, and it was a bitter sound. "I also got tired of trying to prove myself to my father."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at that, suddenly realizing why Lazard look familiar. He looked like the President and Rufus, though he was...softer. Not the hard angles that the other two had. Lazard laughed quietly at the sudden realization dawning on his face, and finished his coffee, setting it down and slipping his glasses back on.

"Yes Vincent, the President is my father. My mother was his secretary for a few years, before she got pregnant with me. He paid her handsomely, and when I reached sixteen, he offered me a place in the company."

Frowning, Vincent looked him over more carefully.

"How old are you, Lazard?" he asked. The faded blue eyes regarded him, and a brief flash of mako shone in their depths.

"Older then I look, I'm sure," he said with a smile, and Vincent started laughing, and he didn't even know why.

"When have you had mako treatments?" he asked, and Lazard returned the smile, though it was a little more secret.

"When I became Director. I believed it was my duty to understand my SOLDIER's, so I began to receive the mako in an effort to understand what they went through. According to Eve, I have received enough mako for a 1st Class. Somewhere along the way though, I learned how to keep the glow from my eyes." He shrugged, and looked forlornly at the coffee cup. "I was often told by the General's that it was the glow from the mako in their eyes which made many people nervous around them. Since I dealt with the public and dignitaries so often, I needed to keep up my harmless appearance."

"Your not harmless," Vincent said quietly, and Lazard looked at him, a slow, small smile spreading across his lips.

"No," he said quietly. "I'm not harmless."

Smirking, Vincent relaxed into his chair farther. He had seen Lazard sparring in hand to hand with Tseng and Reno, and the Director was surprisingly swift and strong. He actually reminded Vincent of Cloud, using his innocent appearance to lull people into thinking that he was defenseless. He knew personally that the man carried a blade down the back of his perfectly tailored suit coat, that went the entire length of his spine. It was actually a wicked blade, serrated on one side, and razor sharp on the other. He also had twin daggers strapped to his thighs, so he could place his hands in his pockets, and when he withdrew them, he would have them both. No, Lazard Deusericus was not harmless. He grinned. He liked that.

They both looked up when the door to the room opened, and Lazard frowned, standing and going over to the haggard man who walked in.

"Reeve, what are you doing up? You need sleep," he chided, even as he took the engineers arm, and led him over to the chair. With a snort, Reeve sat down, and then pulled Lazard onto his lap. With a frown, Lazard combed his fingers through the dark brown hair as he shifted to make them both more comfortable.

"Can't sleep," the man mumbled, puffy brown eyes closing as he leaned into the caress.

"Reeve, you need to sleep," Vincent joined in, earning a thankful look from Lazard. Even he could tell that Reeve was near collapse. He was thin, though not like Cloud and Zack had been, and the circles under his eyes looked like bruises.

"Can't sleep," Reeve repeated. "I have a bad feeling." Lazard and Vincent exchanged a look, before looking back to the listing engineer.

"Bad feeling about what sweetheart?" Lazard asked quietly. They had learned not to put aside Reeve's feelings. He had one before Gongaga, and also before they were attacked. If Reeve hadn't awoken, saying that he thought something was wrong, they never would have been able to take that man alive. They wouldn't have been alive.

"Dunno. Something's going to happen though," the man mumbled against Lazard's chest, tightening his arms around the slender waist as he fell asleep against his own will. Lazard continued to frown as he carefully ran his fingers through the thick hair, only looking up when Vincent stood.

"I'm going to call Cloud and the rest. The need to know about this," he said, leaving when Lazard nodded. He looked back down at the man in his arms, and sighed. The main reason he had left, and what he hadn't told Vincent, was Reeve had left, and where Reeve went, so did he.

He could still remember the first time Reeve had ever kissed him, the night the man had saved his life, and gave him a reason to keep living.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Lazard stood at the window in his office, staring out into the darkness, with a pistol gripped in his hand. He was only eighteen, having been shoved into the Director's chair when he was sixteen, all because of who his father was. It was only now, after two years, that everyone was learning that he knew how to do his job, and did it well. He had a good, analytical mind, that was perfect to bounce ideas off the three young General's on military tactics. He had a sweet disposition, with an equally sweet face and body, that got him far within the political hell hole that was this Company. He had earned the respect of the General's and the Commander of the Army, as well as the Turks, which was a very important thing, considering they got their orders from him. Yet here he was, making more money then he had ever dreamed off, with a job people would be willing to kill for, and he had a gun in his hand, prepared to take his own life. Why? He hated it. He hated everything.

He had walked into his new life with the high hopes and ideals of the young and naive, thinking that he would be able to change their Planet for the better, to use his new position to force his father to recognize him. Nothing had turned out like he had hoped, his youthful dreams dashed against the rocks of reality.

His father didn't care about him, and would probably fire him or have him killed if he thought that Lazard wasn't living up to his expectations. He handed out orders to men who had served in the Military their entire lives, orders that would send those men to their deaths, even as Lazard tried his damndest to figure out a way to spare their lives.

He tried as hard as he could to get one of the 1st's to go with them whenever one of those particular missions came up, but not always. Whenever they went on their own, he got the distinct pleasure of contacting the families, explaining to them how ShinRa was so very sorry for their loss, and yes, they would be properly compensated. He hated hearing their tearful thank yous, because every single one ripped something apart inside him. Why should they be thanking him? Why wouldn't they curse at him, scream at him for sending their family member to their deaths? Why?

He looked down at the gun in his right hand, and took a shaky sip of the Wutainian Rum in the other. He was calm, surprisingly enough. He knew he had willpower, a strong spirit that made him last through his mothers sickness, that she was now only getting help for, since he had started to work for ShinRa. The same spirit had seen him through these last hellish two years, but it had been slowly eroding away.

Turning from the window, he sat down at his desk, hearing nothing through the rest of the building. It was almost midnight, and even the cleaning crew had gone home by now. It was the perfect time. The lights in his office were low, a single desk lamp the only illumination. He sat the gun on the desk as he took his seat, feeling a hundred years old, and not eighteen. There was nothing wrong with his body, the mako treatments he had gotten made sure of that, but his mind was a different story. Closing his eyes he tipped his chair back, and sipped the spicy liquid slowly, savoring the burn as it went down his throat.

He would never forget the look in Sephiroth's eyes, almost a year ago now, after he came back to report on the first, bloody battle with Wutai. His jade eyes had been dark and haunted with what he had seen, with what he had been forced to do, even as his voice was clinical and clipped, while giving the report. He had listened with dawning horror and no expression on his face as the man, only two years younger then him, as he had described the massacre that ShinRa was now calling 'a great victory'. Yes, it had been a great victory, but every victory came with a price. The price of that was teenagers, himself included in that, loosing whatever remained of their youth. Nothing stripped your innocence like the harsh realities of war.

He opened his eyes as the door opened, watching as Reeve, the new Head of Urban Development walked in. They had become close friends in a short time, not surprising, really, since Reeve was only nineteen. Reeve however, had been spared having to hear the gory details of the war, only getting brief snippets of it while in meetings. He still carried the optimism, that underneath it all, everyone was still a good person. Lazard believed that as well, but he was cynical enough to know that for some people, there was no good left.

"What can I do for you, Tuesti?" he asked calmly, taking another sip of rum while the man walked farther into the room. His eyes flashed to the gun, narrowing as Lazard only smiled slightly, showing nothing as Reeve sent him an accusing look.

"I saw your light on, and I was wondering why you were here so late," he said stiffly, eyes returning to the gun, before going back to Lazard's face. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Ah...that's the question, isn't it?" Lazard commented dryly, voice lightly amused. He sat the glass down on the desk and refilled it, as he continued to speak. "I was either going to shoot, or poison myself. I can't really decide which way I want to go."

Reeve sat down heavily in the chair across from the desk, his eyes wide and face pale. "But...why?" Lazard only shrugged, and took a healthy swallow. Because of the mako he'd gotten in the past two years couldn't get drunk unless he consumed mass amounts, but it still tasted good.

"Why not?" he countered, swirling the amber liquid around in his glass, giving it all his attention because he didn't want to see whatever look was on Reeve's face.

"You have a good job," Reeve said hotly, and Lazard did finally look at him. The man was afire with anger, and something else. Panic? He watched as Reeve stood, gesturing as he frowned. "You have the respect of everyone in the company, including the Generals, and that's something, trust me. Why would you just throw it all away?"

Lazard's voice was quiet and far away as he spoke. "I don't want anymore nightmares. I no longer want to awake in the night, crying, because I can't get the images of what is being done in Wutai out of my mind. This job isn't worth slowly loosing my sanity."

"Then leave!" Reeve burst out, leaning on the desk and pinning Lazard to his chair with a harsh glare. "If you hate it so much, then just leave! Don't kill yourself over it!" He smiled sadly, and went back to looking into the depths of his glass.

"If I leave, my mother will no longer get the help that she needs. If I die while I still sit on the chair, then ShinRa will have no choice but to continue her treatments, and give her money after I'm gone." He jumped when Reeve slapped the desk, glaring up at the older man.

"That's not good enough," he growled, his perfectly brown eyes flashing with his belief in his words. Lazard only smiled again, feeling very old, and very jaded in the face of the impassioned speech. "You think that your mother is sick now. What do you think will happen to her when they tell her that her only son has killed himself?"

Lazard looked away then, as pain twisted his heart. He said nothing for so long that Reeve let out a growl of pure pain, and it was Lazard's turn to growl when the man grabbed his perfectly tailored shirt, lifting him out of the chair, and shaking him. Something in the back of his mind was utterly surprised at the normally level headed man loosing it like this, and he didn't understand why.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" he snarled, and Lazard reeled when he met those dark eyes. There was pain, anger, fear panic and...caring? Reeve cared for him? "Have you even thought about what it would do to the rest of us? To the General's, now that they've put their trust in you. To the men of the Army, who trust you to find some way of getting them back alive? Have you thought past your own fucking selfish thoughts?!" Lazard opened his mouth to reply, but Reeve shoved him back down into his chair, hard enough that it rolled a few feet back, almost touching the windows. He watched, perplexed, as Reeve shoved his hands into his hair, taking a few, shaking breaths.

After a few silent moments, Reeve turned back to him, and he felt stripped to the bone by the penetrating brown gaze. As though, for those few seconds, every thought, every fear was laid bare for the man to see, and on one hand, it scared him to death to be that exposed, but it also healed something to realize that there was someone who understood, and didn't turn away. His throat threatened to close as resignation and pain chased away every other emotion in the understanding eyes looking at him.

"You are the only person in this Company that I call a friend, Lazard." His eyes teared, and Lazard watched, speechless, as Reeve visibly collected himself, hiding his true feelings behind the emotionless mask. Lazard wanted to cry out, to reach out to him, to tell him that he didn't need to hide. He never had before, and seeing those cool eyes looking at him, hurt worse then anything else. Reeve had never hid from him before, and it was the mans joyous, bubbly nature that had drawn him in. It had made Lazard realize that he loved Reeve, more then just friends, though he wound never jeopardize their friendship in any way. He wanted to scream all this at the man, but only sat there, frozen.

"If you want to kill yourself, that's fine. I won't stop you, if it's something that you really want to do, and if that is the only escape that you can see, so be it. I just want you to know what you're leaving behind." Then he swiftly walked back over to Lazard, and pressed their lips together. His eyes fluttered shut as his heart started galloping in his chest, at the soft lips pressed to his, and he gasped softly in denial when Reeve stepped back.

"I love you, Lazard Deusericus, and if this is the last time I see you alive, I want you to know that." As Lazard sat in his chair, something like hope blossoming in his chest, Reeve straightened, and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Wait," he whispered into the empty room, before his body caught up with his brain, and he leapt out of the chair, racing out of the room. He looked wildly from right to left, hearing the ding of the elevator around the corner. He flew down the hallway, and turned the corner just as he saw Reeve stepping into the metal box. His heart in his throat, he threw himself down, sticking a hand between the closing doors a moment before they would have shut. They slowly opened, and Reeve was standing there, watching him with guarded eyes as he leaned against the far wall. Taking a deep breath, Lazard walked into the elevator with purposeful strides, plunging his hands into the chocolate brown hair and bringing their lips together for a searing kiss.

A sound came out of Reeve that sounded suspiciously like a sob, before the strong arms encircled him, drawing their bodies close together. It was a long minute before they were forced to part, or suffer from oxygen deprivation. Reeve looked at him, eyes darker with desire, and a painful hope, as though he wouldn't allow himself to believe that this was really happening.

"You were really going to leave," Lazard said breathlessly, no accusation in his voice, but Reeve winced anyway.

"I...I'm sorry," he replied quietly, turning his face away to look down. "I couldn't be around if you were going to do something like that. I just couldn't." Lazard thought about that a moment, before moving his hands and cupping the mans face gently, forcing it up so he could meet the swimming eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt before?" he asked curiously, and blinked when the dark haired man had the grace to blush.

"I thought you were straight," he murmured, surprising laughter out of the blonde man. It surprised them both, because it had been a long time since Lazard had laughed so freely, without the sound seeming like it had been forced. Lazard grew solemn then, slowly caressing the ruggedly handsome face under his hands with his thumbs, feeling the stubbly growth of a beard. He studied the young, yet mature face before him, and a smile slowly began to form on his face, as he realized his heart didn't feel quite as burdened as it had. He had always felt like he had been alone in the world, and to finally find out that he wasn't, had shifted him away from the cliff he was going to jump over. A thought passed through his brain, and although it was ridiculously cheesy, he decided to say it anyway.

"Thank you," Lazard whispered, making Reeve raise an eyebrow.

"For?" he asked, his hands tightening involuntarily on the slender hips under them. Lazard grinned, and brought their lips together, breathing his next words against the ones he loved.

"For giving me a reason to live."

**lxlxlxlxl**

Lazard looked up, drawn from his memory as Vincent walked back into the room. Reeve roused himself from his dozing at the sound of the door closing, and Vincent took the seat that he had vacated only minutes before.

"It seems Reeve isn't the only one who is having these feelings," he said, causing Reeve to attempt to sit up straighter, as Lazard frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice more sharp then he wanted to to be. Vincent gave him a patient look, and a small smile.

"Cloud and Sephiroth have also been feeling uneasy. The two of them are currently at a party Godo is throwing, to celebrate the 400th year of Wutai becoming their own country." Reeve snorted quietly at that, and even Lazard smiled. Everyone knew how much the two of them hated dressing up and going to parties. Though, the last one that was thrown when Cloud became a 1st had been memorable. The first, and last time any of them had ever seen the General bend to someone elses will.

"What did they..." Lazard trailed off as his phone started vibrating in his pocket, and he pulled it out, flipping it open without looking at who was calling. He just assumed that it was Cloud, or one of the others.

"Yes?" he answered, on the verge of teasing either Cloud or Sephiroth about their spiffy clothes, when his blood froze in his veins at the next words.

"Son," The President said icily, and both Reeve and Vincent looked at him in concern when he stiffened.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice calm and without inflection, though inside he was reeling.

"I order you to come back to Midgar, and take your place as my heir," the old man said loftily, and Lazard gaped, his eyes widening. His mouth opened and closed as the world around him went hazy. Every dream, every hope that he ever had as a teenager were in those few words, and his heart started beating heavily in his chest, and suddenly he found it hard to breath. Yes, Cloud and Zack had killed Rufus, but he never thought that the old man would call him, to come take his place as Vice President, and Heir to the company.

"Well, when can I expect you back?" the old man said, and Lazard was snapped out of his hopeful haze, at the disgust and unwillingness that the man wasn't even trying to hide. He closed his jaw, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his world came back into focus.

"No," he said steadily, surprising himself with the calm, determined voice that came out of him.

"No?" the President said in shock, and Lazard allowed himself a small smile, as he relaxed more fully against Reeve.

"Yes, you heard me right. Why would I want to come back to a Company that is so flawed and corrupt, that when the General's left, nearly everyone important went with them? Why would I come back just because you asked, when you have never been anything to me? When you have done nothing for me?"

"You're my son! I order you-" Lazard scoffed, cutting his words off with the condescending sound.

"You are not my father. Leaving behind a bit of DNA does not make you my father, nor does it make me your son. Your only son was ripped to pieces. I would reconsider this war if I were you, before the same thing happens to you. If not worse." The other side of the phone was silent, except for harsh, angry breathing.

"Is that a threat?" the old man said quietly. Lazard only smiled, and he knew it wasn't a nice one.

"Think of it as a promise, not a threat. My answer is no, and will continue to be no." He hung up the phone, and stared at it for a long moment. He must have been staring longer then he thought, because Reeve gently took it out of his hand, and set it on the desk next to the keyboard.

He allowed his head to be turned by cold metal on his cheek, and he found himself staring into crimson eyes, that were looking at him with concern.

"That was the President," Vincent stated, and Lazard nodded. What he had just done, and said, suddenly struck him, and he slowly started smiling. Vincent blinked in surprise and sat back, as a beautiful, wide smile stole over the mans face.

"I...I just told my father to go fuck off," he said, his voice strangled. The other two blinked in shock when the strangled sound turned out to be bright laughter, and they found themselves chuckling along with him.

Lazard felt more free then he had, since the moment that he had gotten off that place, to meet Sephiroth and Genesis. He had finally told the man how he really felt, and it had felt damn good.

He squeaked and automatically put his arms around Reeve's shoulders as the man stood with him in his arms.

"I want sleep, and you're coming with me," the dark haired man demanded, and Lazard licked his lips at the sudden desire that overcame him at the passionate look in those brown eyes.

"Ok," was all he managed, before Reeve turned to the door, throwing a sorry over his shoulder to Vincent, which only made Lazard laugh darkly with anticipation.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Vincent shook his head as they exited, but the smile on his face fell away when he looked at Lazard's phone, which both men had forgotten. Something gnawed at him, as he continued to stare at the innocent piece of machinery. Why now, after all this time, would the President want Lazard back? Yes, Rufus was dead, but...

It didn't make sense. The President had always hated Lazard, something according to the rest he had made abundantly clear in the board meetings. So why now? What was the man planning, that he wanted to get his only blood relative away from this continent?

He sighed as his phone went off, and flipped it open, eyes wide at the picture message that Sephiroth had sent him.

Cloud was standing outside the ballroom where the party was being held, out on a balcony, not looking Sephiroth's way. His eyes were mere glowing slits, as he stared into the evening sun, his hands resting lightly on the railing, with a small smile on his face.

He was wearing all white, and while Vincent had known of the color choice, seeing it actually on Cloud took his breath away. It took him a moment of studying to realize that the color wasn't pure white, but ivory, and it made his sun kissed golden skin seem to glow with a life of its own.

The outfit was perfectly tailored to fit his lean, muscled body, showing off his narrow waist even as it emphasized his shoulders, and the strong column of his neck. He didn't have on a jacket, and Vincent could see that the vest over the shirt was laced in back, resembling the corsets that women often wore. The shirt had full sleeves, that were tight on his wrists, held in place by three sapphire jewels, set in a pale gold. The pants were a little fuller then usual dress pants, and Vincent smirked as he saw the white boots that completed the outfit.

Frowning, he tried enlarging the picture as he noticed something sparkling around Cloud's neck and in his ear, but he couldn't make out what it was. Growling in resignation, he text Sephiroth back with a request for a picture of the blonde's front. A few moment after he sent it, his request was answered, and if the last picture hadn't stopped his breath, this one surely did.

He was now facing the camera, his thumbs hooked through the belt loops above his pockets, a sensual smirk on his face, and his eyes hooded with an unmistakable passion shining through them. What he had seen sparkling, was a thin band of ivory velvet around his throat, with a pure blue star sapphire the size of an egg nestled in the hollow of his throat, a thin band of pale gold around it as an anchor. In his left ear, was a stylized wolf's head, with tiny glittering sapphires for eyes, and a ring of the same design on his right hand. The vest was buttoned together with the same blue stones, and it was then that Vincent noticed the cloak that was resting on the railing next to him.

It was white velvet, with an edging of some sort of golden fur, but the inside of it was a bright, startlingly electric blue, nearly the same color as his eyes. Heat rushed through his body as his mind put the entire outfit together, and he growled low in his throat as he dialed Sephiroth's number.

"Hello?" the amused voice said on the other line, then laughed darkly when Vincent increased the sound of his growl.

"When are you going to be back to the house?" he asked, not bothering to hide the lust that was making his voice tremble. The laugh from Cloud he heard in the background went straight to his groin, and he shifted to relieve some of the pressure.

"Not until later. We have to stay until the end. Why?" Vincent's growl turned into a purr as he stood, and swiftly started collecting his things.

"Because you're both mine when you get there," he stated, already out of the reactor and into the cold, evening night. Sephiroth laughed, the sound a caress on his sensitized nerves even through the phone. He shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Is that so?" the man on the other line asked, his voice amused and throbbing with desire. Vincent bit back a groan as he called on the demon inside, changing into the form of Chaos. His voice was rough and gravelly when he spoke next.

"Oh yes. I promise you, when I'm done with you both, you'll be screaming my name." The voice on the other end caught, and then sighed heavily.

"I'll be holding you to that promise," Sephiroth said quietly, before hanging up. Smirking, Vincent tucked the phone in the bag he had brought, and spread his wings, taking off into the night, and angling for their house in Wutai. By his estimates, he would get there probably an hour or so before they would. He smiled toothily into the wind. It would be enough time to prepare. Barely.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the wait, since I know I've usually updated at least twice a week. I've been in sort of a rut, but hopefully I'm coming out of it now. There are several themes for this chapter, so without further ado, lets dive in.**

**Theme: (1st Song) Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

** (2nd Song) Virtual Diva - Don Omar (Go listen, this song is awesome!)**

**Summary: Vincent get's his present, just not quite in the way he imagined. **

**

* * *

**

Cloud watched with hungry eyes as his lover slid the phone back into his pocket, soaking in every unconscious sensual movement of his General. He had barely been able to keep his hands to himself when he first saw Sephiroth in the clothing he had chosen, wanting to rip those delicious fabrics off, and bare the moonlight skin to his touch.

Not caring that they could be seen by everyone in the ballroom, or even those in the courtyard beneath them with Jaz and Ifrit, he stalked over to his lover, and pressed him against the stone wall. His hands stayed in his pockets, but he pinned Sephiroth there with the intensity of his gaze, shivering when the jade eyes returned his heat equally.

"It's probably not a good idea to do this here," Sephiroth whispered, his voice husky with promise. Cloud only shivered again, eyes fluttering slightly at the wave of almost uncontrollable desire that went through him. Maybe it was the promise Vincent had made, or maybe it was seeing his lover dressed the way he was, but either way, he was ready to strip the man of his clothing right now, and fuck him into the stone.

Sephiroth was dressed in much the same way Cloud was, but if Cloud was the sun, Sephiroth was the moon. He wore head to toe black, the high necked silk dress shirt held together around his neck by three sparkling black opals. All the buttons were the same stone, and even his cuffs were tight in his wrists with the help of four, glittering stones. The only color he wore, were the laces on the thigh high, heeled boots. Underneath those he wore a pair of butter soft, skin tight leather pants, and there was barely an inch of space between the top of the boots and the delicate crease between his hips and thighs. The boots were laced up the back with a startlingly green satin thread, that flashed stunningly when he moved through the veil of now ankle length silver hair.

The only other color was in the duster that he wore. A rich, deep black velvet on the outside, the sleeves were wide, and the inside was lined with a silk the same color as the laces. Currently he wasn't wearing the floor length garment, and his outfit should have looked feminine, with the boots and all. However, not only did Sephiroth make it seem utterly masculine, the heels on the boots put an extra sway into his hips, that made the crowd – male and female alike – watch him walk with lust burning in their eyes.

This ball was a Masque, one of those elegant affairs where the attendees wore elaborate masks, but he and Sephiroth had refused to play along. The only concession they had made, was the small masks that only covered their eyes. Sephiroth still had his on, and his blazing eyes looked down at him through the holes, all the more stunning against the blackness of the fabric.

Every motion, every arch against Cloud was sent to entice, but nothing more. It had Cloud's body thrumming with pleasant tension, much like what he got when fighting. It wasn't the same thrum as a spar, which was good, but not quite like this. For some reason, Sephiroth was purposely goading him, teasing him into bringing out his darker side. He felt like his did in a battle situation, when you are forced to utilize your every skill to make sure that you, and your comrades make it out alive.

A slow, predatory smile graced his lips, as he took his hands out of his pockets, and lightly placed them on the smooth chest. Gliding his hands up, he let his eye wander downwards, stopping on the moist, pink lips. He raised his eyes at the same time his hands lovingly circled the slender throat, locking with green. He bore down slightly with his thumbs, chocking his lover a slight bit, eyes daring him to refuse. His gaze stripped Sephiroth of every will to resist, but it wasn't in him to refuse a challenge.

Taking a slow, deep breath, his eyes never wavered from Cloud's, and he cocked one eyebrow slightly. Moving his head forward slowly, he pressed into the slender thumbs, cutting off his air supply even farther. He watched as the identical eliptical pupils in front of his narrowed down to slits, a flush of lust lighting his cheeks. He pushed into he couldn't resist a slight roll of his eyes upwards, his entire body shuddering in dangerous pleasure.

"Gaia Seph," Cloud whispered huskily. "You should see yourself right now. I'm tempted to take you back to the house and say fuck this party."

Sephiroth focused his eyes more, and smirked as he leaned back away from his hands. His pulse jumped into his throat as Cloud's eyes narrowed in displeasure, the hands following him back to the wall. He gasped as he bore down harder then Sephiroth had pushed, bringing their bodies together in a sensual slide. Sephiroth grabbed his wrists, his eyes not wavering in their defiance, though now they were drowning with a different emotion.

Cloud's lips curled in a cruel sneer.

"But we can't have that, now can we?" he drawled, his deep, lilting accent sending shivers down the other mans spine. "We have to stay until the end of the party."

His breath hitched as the memory of the last party they had attended, flashed through his mind. Leading Sephiroth around by a damn chain, and neither of them caring in the least bit who saw them. They were both adults, this was what they wanted, and who the hell was going to tell them no? If someone didn't desire them – Eve had actually speculated that mako changed their pheromones, making them desirable to all – they were terrorfied of them.

He wanted to take off his white belt and wrap it around that slender throat, and then bend him over the railing...

"You should tape this," Zack said dryly from the doorway, making both their heads snap over. Zack was amused to see that Cloud's hands didn't lesson their pressure.

"You do realize that everyone can see you, right?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Cloud's eyes narrowed as Sephiroth smirked, and he grinned. He let his eyes wander over their bodies, sighing in pleasure at the picture they made. Not only were they oozing sex, but it was the dangerous kind. He let it fill his eyes, the knowledge that he knew exactly what was under those pretty clothes, and what they could do.

Now Cloud was smirking too, his eyes taking on an interested light as he took in Zack's ebony wolfs ears and tail. The image of what Zack looked like with the black leather collar around his strong throat, made desire twist in him so hard that he almost staggered.

"Watch it Zack," he growled out, returning the same knowledge as he looked over Zack's skin tight black sweater, leather pants, and boots. The boots went up to his knees, but the sides of them were buckled with silver skulls. On his face was a furry half mask, the entire outfit only highlighting his lightly tanned skin. If Cloud and Sephiroth were all elegant finery, Zack was the opposite. He had two studded black leather belts looped around his hips, and hardened black leather vambraces around his forearms. His hands were covered by liquid smooth black fingerless gloves. Also, just to complete the look, he had decided to receive some piercings, since if he decided to take them out, they would heal in seconds.

Up the curve of his left ear were three small, silver hoops, a delicate silver chain connecting to top one to the stud he always wore. On his right, one dangled, much like the one Genesis always wore. This one was in the same style, though black and silver, instead of red and gold. He also sported a small silver labret stud, and another ring in his right eyebrow. He was primal, and beautiful, and Cloud let him know when he met those glowing eyes again.

"Why?" the man said with a smirk, eyelids lowering in desire when their eyes met. "I don't think you could handle both of us tonight."

"Really," Cloud purred, arching an eyebrow. Zack was drawn forward a few steps against his will, falling into those savage blue eyes. He was in grabbing distance before he realized it, and Cloud moved lightning quick. He grabbed the small silver hoop that was attached to his collar, and before he knew it, he was pressed to the wall next to Sephiroth, both of them staring down at the deceptively small man.

"You know," a smooth voice said from the doorway, and now all three turned to look at Genesis. Behind him, people were staring out the glass doors, at the actions of the three men. "This is probably not the time to do this."

Cloud snarled, "Do you want to join them?" Smirking, Genesis strode over to them, absolutely stunning in his all crimson outfit. From the boots, the the loose silk shirt, everything he was wearing was the bright color of fresh blood. Even his jewelery was what the natives called 'red gold', a yellow metal that distinctly had a red cast. The color only highlighted his auburn hair, pale skin, and bright teal eyes. Also, the red satin mask that covered only the left half of his face, added to the dark red eyeliner around his eyes...he looked like a walking wet dream.

He stopped in front of Zack, and slowly, he reached up, his fingers curling around the silver hoop that Cloud just let go. He jerked the man forward, until their bodies were pressed tightly together, lips so close it would be more natural to kiss then keep them that breath apart.

"Mmm..." he purred, licking his lips, and brushing over Zack's with the barest touch. "I wouldn't mind, but I'm not in the mood to be a slave for the night. Besides." An evil smirk stole over his lips, and Zack gulped. "I owe this wolf one."

Sephiroth let out a shaky sigh, that carried the edges of a moan with it. "As much as I do not want this to end, I believe that we need to get back into the ballroom." He swallowed convulsively as three pairs of heated eyes turned to him, but they were interrupted, again, by a feminine voice clearing her throat from the doorway.

"Gentleman," Eve said, smirking in amusement when they all glared at her. "Lord Godo has requested your presence."

Cloud snickered, as he and Genesis pulled away from their chosen victims. "Well we wouldn't want to disappoint Lord Godo, now would we?" He walked over to Eve, and gallantly bowed to her, offering his right arm as he pulled out his small white mask from his pocket. With a surprised, pleased smile, she took it, and they entered the ballroom once again as he put the mask back on, amidst whispers and speculation. Cloud ignored them just like the rest of them did, and walked across the ballroom to the slightly raised dais where Godo's chair was situated. It was actually the first time that night that they had seen him sitting there, since he much rather preferred mingling with the people. Cloud kept his face a pleasant, bored mask, even as his eyes twinkled in amusement. Godo had fallen deeply in lust, if not love, with their fair doctor, and seeing what she was wearing tonight hadn't really helped.

Eve kept herself in shape, and she knew that even being thirty eight, she looked a lot younger. It was partially the mako she had been exposed to for so long, having been working with Hojo for the past fifteen years or so, but mostly it was simply that she took care of herself. She had decided to show that off tonight, in an outfit so revealing, that she could be considered naked. Besides, she liked dressing up, and being stuck traveling from town to town to give the SOLDIER's their shots, plus running herd on Hojo, she never had time, or the energy to.

She had straightened her hair, so without its curls, it fell down to brush against the top of her thighs, shiny and gleaming like spun glass. She hadn't even worn a mask like the rest of them, but considering what she had dressed up as, it wasn't surprising. Two, delicate gossamer fairy wings had been glued to her back, when they had been assured that the glue could come off. Her eyes were lined in a dark forest green, highlighting the unique milky green of her eyes, but luminescent, glittering makeup spread around them, onto her forehead and cheeks. It was the only makeup she wore, besides a clear lip gloss, that gave her naturally rosy lips shine.

The cloth that fluttered around her body was completely sheer, sown with tiny, real diamonds. Around her neck was a broad, sweeping, filigree necklace that covered her neck, shoulders and chest, made up of white gold and sparkling diamonds. Attached to it was the cloth that swept down her body, loose and flowy, like a large dress. Her arms were bare, except for the cuff bracelets that matched her necklace, and the swirling metal bands that went around her upper arms. Her feet were clad in strappy spiked heels, and the straps were glittering with diamonds, even as they twined up her calves, ending right below her knee. Underneath it, she wore a simple breast band, a strip of white cloth that covered her nipples and breasts, tying in a small bow against her spine, and a pair of satiny, low riding panties. She was gorgeous, but it was the way she moved, knowing that she looked good, and ignoring the envious stares from the women in the room, that really made the outfit.

Godo however, had decided to dress up as a chocobo. Complete with the yellow, feathery body suit, and scaly orange legs with the three toes. Yuffie on the other hand, was just as elegant as the rest of them, wearing a vivid purple halter dress, that glittered with sequins and showed off her young, lithe body. Adorning her face was an elaborate peacock mask, her shoulder length black hair curling in ringlets around her face. As they stopped in front of Godo, Yuffie glanced at her father, then back at them, rolling her eyes. But then Godo stood, and no one, not even with him wearing the ridiculous outfit, would ever mistake him for being a common man.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, and the entire ballroom fell silent at his words. "We are joined to celebrate the beginning of the Wutai nation. I would like to thank you all for coming here, even in the midst of our battle for freedom from ShinRa." Faces turned to look at the 1st's at that, but they kept their eyes on Godo, ignoring the soft whispers of speculation that arose. "Now, let the actual celebration begin!" He clapped his hands, and music started filtering out from cleverly hidden speakers, filling the room with sound. People exclaimed in delight as half of them started dancing on the main floor of the ballroom, while others migrated to the bar, or the tables that surrounded the circular floor.

Their small group meandered over to a bigger table to the right, close to where Godo and Yuffie had sat down. Their eyes constantly looked around, noting the bodyguards that were spread around the edge of the room, even though the people couldn't have been any safer considering that most the elite 1st's were there as well. As they took their seats, Cloud sitting in Sephiroth's lap, and not caring about the disgusted looks they received from a few people, a waiter came over to ask for their drinks.

"Rum," came three, instantaneous answers, and Cloud, Zack, and Eve looked at each other, before breaking into wide grins.

"Just bring us a bottle, and five glasses please," Sephiroth asked the befuddled waiter gently, the man blushing and nodding, before scurrying off. Sighing in pleasure, Sephiroth closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, pressing his forehead between the slender shoulder blades. He let the ebb and flow of conversation surround him, concentrating only on the soft breathing of the man in his arms. They all had needed this night.

Nightmares had racked them for the past few days, nightmares where they all watched the people they loved be violently killed. Cloud had awoken more then once screaming his name and Jaz's, bursting into heartbreaking sobs when Sephiroth had drawn him into his arms, humming softly. He himself had nightmares as well, but that was nothing new. He had dreamed of walking into their house, and finding everyone he cared about bloody and lifeless on the floor. Just as he worked himself into a nice anger to go after who had done it, he had looked down at his own body, and realized he was covered in blood. Their blood. He didn't scream when he woke up, so he never woke up Cloud or the rest of the house like Genesis, but he would be sweaty and filled with horror. He knew that he would never hurt any of them, but he knew that he could. That was all he needed to have those dreams.

Cloud must have sensed a change in him, because he stopped talking to Eve, and turned slightly to look at him, forcing the General to raise his head. The blonde rose an eyebrow in a silent question, eyes asking him if he was fine. Sephiroth nodded slightly, and Cloud didn't question it, turning back to his conversation with the doctor.

The waiter came back with the requested bottle of rum, a contained full of ice, and five glasses. He bowed after he set them on the table, and then moved back into the crowd of people.

Zack took over the pouring of the liquor, putting a few ice cubes in each glass before sliding them to their respective destinations. Once everyone had theirs, he raised his glass, eyes solemn.

"To the people we've loved, and lost," he said quietly, and they all took a drink without a word. Genesis drained his drink, and then gave Zack a sultry look as a quiet, yet driving song came through the speakers. He stood, and elegantly took Zack's glass, setting it on the table and then bringing the man to his feet.

"How about we give these uptight assholes something to really talk about?" he purred, as Zack's lips curled in a mischievous grin. The two swaggered off onto the dance floor, as the three left at the table looked around the room, smirking at some of the expressions on peoples faces. That was the only thing that sucked about being out of Midgar. In the city, it was well known that relationships developed in the all male SOLDIER's, and it was accepted pretty well. But here in Wutai, it was different. The people here weren't as accepting of the same sex couples, but that just made it more interesting with parties like this one. Especially when they were dressed so deliciously, and most of the people couldn't help but react to their presences.

"Hmmm..." Cloud hummed, standing. "I'll be right back." Then he was gone, and Sephiroth watched him as he went over to Godo, asking the chocobo something before drifting out of the ballroom. He frowned, but it was only a moment before Cloud was back, a wide grin on his face. Sephiroth watched in amusement as he strolled through the throng of people, everyone in his path moving out of his way even as they watched him with desire in their eyes. The song that Zack and Genesis were dancing to started to draw to a close as he walked up, taking Sephiroth's hands and pulling him to his feet. He tried to tug the taller man towards the dance floor, but Sephiroth resisted.

"I don't dance," he muttered, frowning at his love. Cloud laughed, ignoring his words as he tugged him completely onto the floor. Zack and Genesis were watching them, and three pairs of eyes widened at the song that started playing. Cloud's narrowed in pleasure, as he pressed the front of their bodies together. Unwillingly, Sephiroth found his hands on the slim hips, swallowing hard as they began to sway with the beat.

The smaller palms smoothed up the black silk of his shirt, and he could feel his nipples tightening in response when they were lightly brushed. The words started, and he found himself drowning deep in electric blue when the erotic words whispered from those delectable lips.

"You let me violate you." The hands reached his neck, and he shivered at the light caress of nails on his sensitive skin. "You let me desecrate you." Cloud smirked and buried his hands in the mane of silver hair, clenching them tightly and forcing the taller man down so he would whisper the next words heatedly in his ear. "You let me penetrate you." He released the hair, and Sephiroth straightened slightly, to gaze at him with burning eyes. Cloud licked his lips sensuously, locking eyes with his lovers. "You let me complicate you."

The rest of the song passed in a blur as Sephiroth fell deeper into the spell Cloud was weaving around him; with his delicate, yet strong hands caressing his body, his firm backside pressed enticingly to the front of him. It took every ounce of control he owned not to grab the blonde and drag him off to a bathroom somewhere.

However, he had learned two important things from his lover: how to dance, and how to seduce, while dancing.

He stalked over to Godo once the song was done, a slower one taking it's place, and the man only pointed towards a small door with a smirk, that obviously housed whoever was playing the music. He entered, and a small, delicate woman looked at him, cocking an eyebrow, one hand over the large headphones that rested on her head.

"Something with a good beat," he said, and she smirked at him, nodding before turning back to the board of flickering lights and beeps. Grinning, he turned, the door closing behind him, and Cloud watched him from the middle of the floor with desire dark, questioning eyes. He closed the distance between them swiftly, grabbing his upper arms and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. They stayed that way, their hands wandering, caressing as much as their mouths, bringing the heat between them to an all new level.

He forced himself to hold Cloud at arms length as the song he requested started, and he looked around the room until he found who he was looking for. Releasing the blonde, he crooked one finger at the man, and he walked over, his eyes gleaming. Shoving Cloud at him, Zack caught him reflectively, and Sephiroth glided around to his back, whispering in his ear in passing.

"If you let him go, you'll answer to me, Zackary Fair."

Zack's eyes were wide and slightly terrified, his hands tight on Cloud's arms when Sephiroth moved back around. He only smirked at the slight anger in Cloud's eyes, easily overshadowed by the desire, as his eyes fluttered closed, his body starting to move with the beat. He dragged his hands through his hair, letting his head fall back with the motion, smiling slightly as he heard quite a few people sucking in their breaths. There was only one person her cared about though, and he looked down through his lashes to see Cloud trembling and frozen in Zack's tight grip. A flash of pure, carnal lust shot through him, and he finally let himself fall into the music.

His hands trailed down his own chest as he took the few steps over to the two men, the world narrowing down to a pair of lush, parted lips, slit pupils so dilated in the glowing blue that they almost devoured the color. He smirked as he turned his back to them, arching his spine so he could press against his lover, grinding their hips together. Cloud's breath caught at the movement and friction, making Sephiroth smirk knowingly. For added effect, he lifted his hair, letting it trail from his fingers and down his back, knowing that the particular move drove Cloud wild. He wasn't disappointed when a soft growl sounded from both men, and he swung around, his hair moving with him as he sank into a crouch.

Cloud stared down at his lover, breathing harshly through the desire that was clogging his throat, straining against the hands that had a death grip on his upper arms. His heart was thudding against his chest, his entire muscle structure screaming at him to do something other then stand there passively. Then he felt Sephiroth's hands rest on his thighs, biting his lower lip hard as those strong hands moved tortuously slow up his body, the body attached standing up just as slowly. He couldn't stop the deep groan as the pale lips lightly skimmed the hollow behind his ear, tugging on the wolf head earring. Then he moved away, and he was left glaring at his lover with frustrated lust, his body throbbing. He could feel Zack's erection pressing into him, but it paled in comparison to the silver nymph that was making his body burn.

The song finally came to a stop, and as soon as slack appeared on the hands on his arms, he closed the few feet that separated him and Sephiroth, plunging his hands into the moist hair and crushing their bodies together, but he didn't kiss him. He held the head hostage, as Sephiroth panted against his lips, both of them breathing hard as they stared into the others eyes, passionate violence barely contained in their taunt muscles. Neither moved even as Genesis and Zack walked up to their sides, breathing starting to move faster between their lips, bodies tightening to the point that if either had moved, something would have snapped.

Very, very slowly, Cloud removed his hands, lowering them to his side though he never broke eye contact.

"Zack," he whispered, not able to speak any louder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man cock his head, raising an eyebrow. "Give Godo our regrets. We're leaving." Zack only nodded as the two men slowly turned, both moving warily, as though afraid to incite the other. Which they were, but not for the reasons that most were thinking. They were afraid that if one of them made a too sudden move, they wouldn't make it out of the ballroom before the violence was unleashed in a rain of sex, and blood.

With that on their minds, everyone moved out of their way as they calmly walked down the stairs, slowly sliding on the cloak and duster. Without speaking, each trying to push down their thundering heartbeat, they glided down a flagstone path, lit on each side with torches, Jaz trailing them while Ifrit stayed behind at the palace with Genesis and Zack.

Tension hummed between them as they entered the darkness of the forest beyond the manicured lawn, the lights from the party fading quickly, to be replaced by the soft gloom of the moonlit underbrush. Sephiroth was walking a little bit in front of Cloud, though they were essentially side by side. The tension became to much for him, and with a savage growl, he whipped around and grabbed the edges of Cloud's cloak, their mouths and bodies melding together for a kiss that ripped every last vestige of control from Sephiroth. Cloud had other plans for the night.

With a soft, evil laugh, he grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair and pulled him away, eyes narrowed lazily as he smirked in the face of his lovers frustration. With quick, precise movements that left Sephiroth in a daze at the speed, he had his silver nymph trussed up. His hands were behind his neck, held in place by his own hair, with enough left over that Cloud was able to use it as a leash. Walking in front of the man, he sent a sultry, possessive look over his shoulder, that made Sephiroth growl, making a slightly pained whimper.

Cloud tugged hard on his makeshift leash - causing Sephiroth to stumble slightly and curse - smiling heatedly, and started walking faster. Once his feet were under him, Sephiroth kept up, and soon they were both flying through the underbrush, cape and duster flapping with the speed. It wasn't long before they arrived at their house, even though it was close to twenty miles from the palace, and as they walked through the opening of the path to the clearing around the house, they both stopped as Vincent turned to them, tucking his wings against his back, obviously having very recently arrived.

With a smirk, Cloud tugged Sephiroth over until he stood in front of Vincent, staring up with dangerous longing. Gaia what he wouldn't give to be able to force that magnificent, demonic form to bend to his will once again. Then an evil light lit his eyes, making Vincent narrow his in suspicion. The air around them was silent, except for the sounds of the night whispering through the trees. He reached up, lovingly caressing the back of his fingers against the pale, soft cheek of Vincent, making the yellow and black eyes narrow even farther, before with a feral grin, he plunged his hand into the thick black mane, dragging his head down.

"I have a present for you," he purred silkily, dragging Sephiroth closer to them. Vincent's eyes flicked from his to the man behind him, and the breath caught in that broad chest.

"You shouldn't have," he returned, voice amused and deep. Sephiroth groaned slightly, as Vincent's metal claws came up and wrapped around the ends of the silver hair, but when he tried to move, Cloud only tightened his own hand, forcing Vincent to look back at him with a questioning look. With a mere twitch of his lips, he pulled on the hair until Vincent's eyes took on the same, savage look they was wild in the air.

"He may be your present, but your both mine. Don't forget that." With a quick flick of his tongue over the parted, surprised lips, he released the silky hair and turned on his heel, striding into the house with quick, powerful strides.

Sephiroth and Vincent were left staring after the lithe figure as it disappeared, before looking at each other. They both swallowed hard.

"Shall we?" Vincent said quietly, and all Sephiroth could do was nod, fighting down a whimper as he was forcefully pulled through the front door.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it up to you. The next chapter can have Vin/Seph/Cloud, and Zack/Genesis and Reeve/Lazard, Reno/Tseng, or just the first three, or the first three, and one of the pairings afterwards. It's up to you, but know the Vin/Seph/Cloud is a requirement. :D**

**#2 A/N: Thank you AbsentMindedDreamer for kicking my ass, repeatedly, to get this done. *bows* My Princess. XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologizes to everyone. School has really been kicking my ass, as well as personal issues. From here on out, I will do my damndest to update at least once a week, but if I don't get there, please hang in there with me. *bows* Thankies!**

**Theme: Addicted - Saving Abel  
**

**Summary: Poor Luk... XD This is Reno/Tseng. **

**Next Chapter: Zack/Genesis...anything specific any of you want to read? XD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Luk's eyes were wide as he lay in his bed, awake. Sephiroth, Vincent, and Cloud had just gotten back. And they were not being quiet.

He stifled a groan of his own in response to Sephiroth's, from across the hall. Damn the man was hot! The General was like sex on two legs, a delicious, cold popsicle that only needed a few licks to get it to melt...

He stuffed his head under a pillow, blushing a bright red as he growled to himself. His growl tapered off, and he almost punched the bed when Vincent's throaty, deep laugh seemed to vibrate through his bone structure. This just wasn't fucking fair! Why did he have to be bi, living in a house with some of the sexiest men he had ever seen? Not to mention Dr. Eve, with her long hair, and those legs...

When he heard Cloud's voice, that was it for him. He silently – thanks to Reno and Tseng – dressed, and slipped to his window, opening the screen. Climbing out, he nimbly grabbed hold of the gutter to the left, and stayed there as he slid down the mesh. He crawled down the metal, dropping down with a soft grunt. Without looking back to the house, he walked around the building, to the western path that would go to Mime. Checking to make sure he had both boot knives – check – and his phone, which he pulled out, he stepped into the darkness of the jungle.

Luk dialed Reno's number, holding it to his ear as he constantly kept a look out for danger, his steps a bare whisper on the ground. Reno picked up, and his breathy moan stopped the teen in his tracks.

"Not you two," he growled, and hated how it sounded like a whine. Reno laughed, even as Tseng could be heard asking something in the background. He continued to walk, frowning.

"Call back in...ah...twenty minutes?" The red head gasped sharply. "Make that thirty. 'K?"

"Fine," Luk growled and flipped the phone shut, putting it in his pocket. He broke into a fast jog, then a run as the memory of the passionate sounds of the night, made his body burn. He ran the whole way, face flaming and cursing under his breath.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Reno laughed throatily as he threw the phone to the floor on the side of the bed, rolling over and trapping Tseng underneath him. At this moment, he was very happy that they hadn't attended the Masque, though seeing Tseng in that skin tight black leather outfit would have made it worth it. Not to mention the outfit he had been planning on wearing... They would have dressed, then probably undressed and fallen into bed, without even going to the party.

The man growled softly in pleasure, tilting his head back so Reno had better access to his throat, which the red head attacked greedily. He sucked and nipped at the exposed skin, his passion rising with every moan and gasp he was able to rip from the lovely lips.

A short burst of laughter was surprised from him as he, again, was rolled onto his back, Tseng straddling him. The laughter changed into a groan of pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head, when Tseng sensually rubbed their groins together, grabbing the slender hips above his, and holding on for the ride.

Tseng's swollen, bruised lips brushed lightly across his chest, making him writhe underneath the man as every touch only heightened his already sensitized feeling of touch. He loved it when Reno was like this. He was always vocal with his pleasure, but sometimes he was pushed past that edge, to the point that every touch, every kiss would make him react in some way. Like now, as Tseng encircled a nipple with his tongue, Reno gasped, his hands tightening on his hips. Smirking, Tseng lavished the other one, alternating between them until Reno was growling and groaning at the same time, his hips shifting restlessly, causing the delicious friction that they both needed. They had been teasing each other for almost two hours already, first in the shower, then during dinner, and now, finally, in bed.

"Gaia Tseng," Reno gasped out, making the man glance up with hooded, passionate eyes. "You got me ready to explode." With a smirk, Tseng reached between them, his hand wrapping around Reno as he aligned them, lowering himself slowly as he took Reno inside. They were both more then prepared, thanks to part of their teasing earlier, and Reno's eyes rolled backwards as he hissed in pleasure. With his hands on the pale chest underneath him, Tseng sank all the way down, throwing his head back as he groaned with the pleasure and burn of being stretched and filled. They both stayed that way for a moment, listening to the others harsh breathing in the quiet of their room in Rocket Town. There were noises from outside, in the city itself, but everything for them both had been narrowed down to the feel of the man they were with, the electrifying touches and kisses.

"Please," Reno whispered, and Tseng's eyes finally opened, having gained control of his body. He tightened his legs, and slowly raised his hips, bringing them back down in a slow, controlled movement. Reno merely sighed softly, smoothing the palms of his hands up the glistening ribs, lightly using his nails and making Tseng shiver, his eyes closing again. Reno smirked slightly, lifting his upper body off the bed slightly, and harshly dug his nails into the upper part of Tseng's chest, making the black eyes open wide as he dragged them down, leaving lines of red in his wake. A groan was ripped from the marked chest, as his body started moving faster on Reno.

Groaning in satisfaction, Reno fully sat up, wrapping his arms around the slender waist, as Tseng's eyes widened, his arms going around the shoulders and burying in the bright red hair. Reno smirked, biting his flushed neck hard enough to make Tseng jerk and whimper.

"Hold on, luv," he purred, as Tseng's hands gripped his hair in a death grip. The dark haired man screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure at the first hard thrust, Reno using nothing but the strength of his arms to physically move his body up and down. His head was thrown back as he gave himself over to the strength that surpassed his, his nails gouging bloody trails over Reno's shoulders and down his back, causing the red heads growl to deepen with each stinging pain.

Tseng forced himself to draw in a deep breath, long enough that he could bring his head back forwards, to look at the man underneath him. He looked from under his lashes at the hungry, feral gaze that was devouring his every expression, his very soul screaming with pleasure at the depth of love he could see behind the baser emotions. He smirked as some of his dominant personality returned through the haze of sensations, Reno slowing down his thrusts as a light of confusion entered his softly glowing eyes. He leaned down, and Reno shuddered as his breath ghosted over his ear.

"Fuck me until I come," he whispered harshly, causing Reno to groan raggedly at the words. "That's an order, Turk."

Reno smirked, and pulled his head back slightly so he could meet those burning black eyes. "Yes Sir."

With a swift movement, he had Tseng underneath him again, his hands wrapped around the slender wrists and holding them down to the bed effortlessly. Tseng half-heartedly struggled against the restraining flesh, even as the feeling of being bound caused fear and lust to rage inside him. He snarled at the man above him, and Reno snarled back, snapping his hips forward at the same time he bit the arching throat below him.

They bit and growled at each other, bodies pressed tightly together, their movements taking on a frantic edge as blood started to mix with the sweat on their bodies. Tseng's heels dug in to Reno's lower back as he used the extra leverage to meet the fast, hard thrusts, tightening his inner muscles on purpose just so he could see the sea green eyes above him flash and then roll backwards at the feeling. The friction on his erection from the force of their bodies sliding against one another made liquid warmth pool in his body, spreading with every violent pass over the sensitive spot inside him.

He thrashed against the restraining hands, arching his back and howling as the last movement sent him over the edge, every muscle standing out in stark relief on his body, the orgasm sweeping him away. He could barely hear Reno groaning as he came as well, the world having taken on a fuzzy white edge to everything.

Reno collapsed on top of him, his hands loosening enough so Tseng could get them back, lovingly running his fingers through the sweat soaked red hair. They both laughingly groaned as the red heads phone started ringing again, the man in question slowly drawing himself out, causing them both to wince at the abuse they gave to each other, falling over the edge of the bed in the effort to grab his phone. Tseng laughed softly as he stretched, listening to the conversation with only one ear as he waited for his body to calm down enough for him to move. Just as he was rolling off the bed to go clean himself up, Reno groaned from his prone position at the side of the bed, and Tseng winced slightly as he walked around the large bed. Reno was face down on the carpet, his head buried in the crook of his arm, and Tseng could hear him cursing softly to himself.

"Problem?" he asked, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed as Reno turned his head to look at him.

"Apparently, Vincent, Sephiroth, and Cloud are back at the house, and having fun," he said with a smirk. "Luk wants me to come get 'em." Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

"Mime," the red head grunted as he rose to his feet, raising his hands into the air and stretching. Tseng enjoyed the show, letting his eyes roam over the slender, but strong muscles, and scarred, smooth skin.

"Mmm...so go get him," he murmured, sighing softly in disappointment when Reno lowered his arms. The red head smirked at him, knowing what the sigh was for, and bent down to kiss him quickly.

"I plan on it, after I get clean," he said with the same smirk, sauntering off to the bathroom. Tseng sighed again, shaking his head, even as an amused smile played across his face. Reno had really taken a liking to Zack's younger brother, enough that he was dropping all the plans they had for the night to go get him.

Sudden foreboding took over him as he sat there, and his eyes turned to the bathroom door with fear and anxiety. He pressed a trembling hand to his heart, which had started galloping again, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out the source of this unnamed fear. For some reason, he got the feeling that if he let Reno go, he would never see the man again. The feeling was so strong, that tears actually entered his eyes, his throat closing with the effort he was using so he wouldn't beg Reno not to go.

The water in the bathroom turned off, and with a tremendous amount of will power, he forced the feelings down, drawing on the hard earned control that had made him the Head Turk. Reno exited the bathroom to a calm, smiling Tseng, but he had been around the man for to long. He saw the trepidation lingering in the dark eyes, even though he didn't understand it. He walked over and brushed a kiss to the soft lips, blinking in surprise when Tseng reached up, burying his hands in his still wet hair, the gentle kiss turning desperate.

Tseng let him go after a moment, and when Reno pulled back, he was startled to see tears standing in the dark eyes. Frowning, he caressed the mans jaws with the back of his hand, giving him a cocky smile.

"If you're worried about me," he drawled, and was happy to see an amused glint reappear. "Don't be. Ya know I can handle myself." Tseng turned his head, and nuzzled the hand, placing a soft kiss on the palm.

"I know," he whispered, and turned back to look into Reno's eyes. "Just...please, be careful?"

Reno snorted softly as he pulled away, walking over to the closet and pulling out a black suit jacket and white button up shirt, the only pieces of their Turk uniform that he still wore. He pulled jeans, socks, and a tank top out of the dresser, putting all the clothes on with quick efficiency. Tseng followed him out of the room, only pausing long enough to wrap a black robe around him, entering the living room to find Reno at the front door, putting on his boots and lacing them up. With a whistle, he straightened, and slid the jacket on, grabbing his keys and wallet from the table next to the door.

He didn't even know what he was doing as he walked up to Reno, pressing the man against the door, and started devouring his lips. With a grunt of surprise, Reno kissed him back just as passionately, having to pull away after a minute. He reached up and cradled Tseng's head in his hands, frowning at the lost look.

"Tseng..." he started, but the man shook his head once, violently. Reno blinked at the hard, blazing glare that pinned him to the door more effectively then the hands on his shoulders.

"Promise me you'll come back," he whispered harshly, making Reno frown harder, his heart speeding up in fear, not desire this time.

"'Course I promise," he said quietly, his voice utterly sincere. Part of the fear left Tseng's eyes, and Reno couldn't help but try to lighten the mood, smirking and lovingly brushing his lips over Tseng's temple.

"Stop worrying, mother," he mumbled, and was rewarded when Tseng grunted, hitting him lightly in the shoulder. He drew away, and smiled slightly.

"Then go and come back," he said, and Reno saluted, smirking when Tseng rolled his eyes. He walked out the door, and Tseng walked back over to it, pressing his forehead against the cool wood as he closed his eyes.

"Please come back Reno...I have a bad feeling," he whispered to the wood, and sighed, turning around and walking back through the apartment so he could take a shower.

Reno stood on the other side of the door, frowning, waiting until Tseng's footsteps vanished into the depths of their place, before slowly walking to the stairs. If Tseng had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, then he knew better then to disregard it. His lovers feelings had saved his ass more times then he could count.

As he got into his car, and drove away towards the airport and his helicopter, he promised himself the same thing he had Tseng.___I will come back. Even if I have to walk through fire to do it._


	12. Chapter 12

**This was supposed to be posted on Friday, but I lost internet, so I'm currently using my school's computer to get this on here. As promised, here is the Zack/Genesis chapter. **

**Princess, don't hate me. *hugs* I'm working on getting internet back so I can talk to you, so I'll be working on that this week. **

**Theme: Insatiable - Darren Hayes  
**

**Summary: Zack and Genesis have a little one on one time. If you don't like rough, bloody sex, don't read.**

**

* * *

  
**

Genesis purred softly as he and Zack swayed to the music that could still be heard even though they had retired to their rooms not long after Cloud and Sephiroth had left. Zack laughed softly against his ear, causing a shiver to race down his spine and his purr to increase. With a sensuous movement, he turned in the strong arms holding him, letting his head fall back on the broad shoulder as he lightly placed his hands on Zack's hips behind him. The dark haired man laughed softly, nuzzling the hollow behind his ear.

"Maybe I should talk to Eve, and have that cats cells put into you," he mused, causing Genesis to smirk into the moonlit darkness of their room. He tilted his head, giving Zack better access to his neck, and murmured in appreciation when he took it, nibbling on his throat.

"I don't think I need anymore help," he said softly, relishing in the feel of all the strength behind him, that would be his for the night. Zack made a wordless noise of agreement, and Genesis's knees nearly buckled when he bit down softly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, a spot the man knew to be very sensitive.

"Don't forget," he managed to say breathlessly. "Your mine for the night, not the other way around."

"Really," Zack said quietly, his voice amused. "If you think you can put a leash on this wolf, be my guest." Genesis smirked, removing his right hand and sliding it into his pocket, grasping the object that was there.

"Wrong choice of words, lovely," he purred, before swiftly pulling the chain leash out of his pocket, turning in Zack's arms at the same time. He had a moment of seeing the confusion in Zack's eyes, before the leash was attached to the collar, and he was tugging the man over to the bed. Zack growled softly, his eyes lit in warning, which Genesis only returned with a smirk. With a gentle jerk, he drew Zack towards him, not trying to force the issue. After a moment of resistance, Zack took a step forward, then another, even as Genesis stepped back, feeling giddy fear whip through him at the wild look in the violet eyes.

"So you think you can tame me," Zack growled softly, lips twisting into a small smirk as he flew at Genesis, making them both fall back onto the bed, Zack riding the other man. With a breathy laugh, Genesis reached up with his free hand and tangled his fingers in the silky black hair, bringing their faces together.

"You only challenged me to put a leash on you," he breathed, tugging on the cool metal to emphasize his point. "I never said anything about taming you. I don't think I could even if I tried."

Zack's eyes narrowed even more, the warning light warring with amusement. The red head smirked, and arched up against the hard body, rubbing against him like the cat that many told him he resembled. At the same time, he used the leash to pull Zack's head down farther, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin right below the leather collar. Zack shivered slightly above him, tilting his head to the side as his eyes closed, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Genesis's head.

Zack was happily lost in the sea of sensations, in the feeling that he wasn't being used. Well, he was being used, but not in an emotional way. He lowered his head to return the soft kisses to his neck, Genesis purring as he accepted the gentle touch with a soft murmur. This was why he loved being with Genesis. The man never asked for anything in return, except for the pleasure, and maybe some cuddling afterward that he was more then happy to supply. He never had to worry about him becoming jealous, or acting stupid. Growling softly to himself, he passionately kissed the man below him, effectively driving the damaging thoughts from his head.

Genesis responded in kind, flicking his tongue over the heated lips, until Zack opened his. He had sensed the slight change in emotion in the violet eyed man, but Zack had acted on his own before he could do something to chase away the thoughts, whatever they were.

Their tongues battled as Zack stretched out his long body, pressed firmly to Genesis as the man threaded his fingers into his hair, tugging at it as he made wordless noises of pleasure. The red clad body shifted eagerly beneath him, and Zack smiled slightly as the sounds became slightly frustrated. He could feel how hard and ready Genesis was, even more so when the kiss deepened, taking on a almost frantic edge. Pulling his mouth away, Genesis growled at him, making Zack chuckle softly, shifting so he rested on his knees once again. Moving his mouth down, he raised his hands, trailing hot, wet kisses across the collarbone as he slowly undid the buttons on the scarlet shirt.

Genesis let his hands roam over the broad expanse of back, tightening his fingers into the taunt muscles as they moved. He got only half way down before he remembered the chain wrapped around his head, his memory refreshed by the soft warning growl from above him. Opening his eyes, he smirked as he brought his hands back up, looking down at the glowing violet that were glaring up at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, though he was anything but. Zack grunted softly in amusement, knowing that Genesis really wasn't. He glared for a moment longer until Genesis held his hands up in surrender, a smile threatening to change the smirk. Zack thought for a moment longer, remember the last time he had Genesis underneath him. Well, the last time their positions had been reversed, but same concept. His eyes flashed as the same feral, savage emotion overcame him at the memory, and he growled deeply.

Genesis's eyes widened as he felt the slowly tightening of the muscles in Zack's body, the darkening of his eyes with wild desire. His breathing caught in his throat as the chain slipped from his hand unheeded, suddenly afraid to move. His entire mind stuttered to a halt as the growl reverberated from his chest outwards, the very feeling making his body tremble with need. He only had time to gasp as Zack grabbed his shirt and ripped, effectively removing it from his body.

Still growling, Zack threw the remains of the shirt to the floor, closing his eyes and pressing his face to the slender chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent that was purely Genesis. He smelled of cloves and spice, honey and fire. The heart underneath his cheek sped up rapidly, as did the breathing, and he rolled his eyes upwards, smiling sharply at the longing and terror in those aquamarine eyes.

"Scared?" he asked softly, his voice rough with an edge of a growl. Genesis swallowed, nodding. Zack's smile only grew. "You can't help yourself, can you?" This time a whimper escaped with the shaking of his head, as Genesis shifted slightly, his arousal rock hard pressed against Zack's abdomen. With savage glee, Zack got off the bed, and grabbed his feet, roughly removing his boots and throwing them somewhere into the room. Genesis remained silent though his eyes were wide with anticipation, Zack almost losing it when the red head licked his already swollen lips. He had to stop and take a deep breath, a small light of triumph entering the blue eyes on the bed.

Smirking, the chain attached to his collar swinging as he moved, Zack swiftly removed the rest of the scarlet clothing, letting his eyes linger on the smooth skin that was being revealed. Unable, or unwilling to resist the temptation, he bent over the bed, cradling one slender ankle in his hands, beginning to press kisses to the ridiculously soft skin of Genesis's calf. There was one thing to be said about the red head. He always used lotion, every time he got out of the shower in the morning, and before he went to bed. His skin felt like the petals on a rose, and Zack smiled slightly as Genesis purred at his ministrations, looking up the lean, naked body until he met the heavily lidded eyes.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmured against his thigh, making Genesis chuckle softly.

"Well thank you. I try." Zack smiled at the answer, some of the dangerous emotions he had been feeling lowering to a tolerable level as he continued to kiss and lick the silky thigh, every gasping cry going straight to his already aching groin. He was loving it.

"I love the taste of you," he purred, and as Genesis opened his mouth to say something, he licked a long line up the inside of his thigh. Genesis's eyes rolled backwards as he shivered, groaning softly. Smirking, Zack lowered his leg to the bed, crawling back on just enough so he could nibble the sensitive hip bone, and also give Genesis access to his hair, which the red head took gladly.

Genesis let himself be washed away by the electric sensations traveling through his body, anchoring his hands in Zack's hair as his body shuddered under the gentle kisses and bites. He had always been a sucker for a man who liked to take their time, and Zack was just now reaching his ribs, showing no sign of stopping the teasing anytime soon. Every time the man moved, his slightly rough shirt would rub against his straining arousal, making him whimper and shift restlessly. Zack chuckled softly against his sternum, rolling his eyes upwards with the intent to say something about him being frustrated. But his words stopped in his throat.

Genesis's face was flushed, his lips red and moist, parted as he moaned quietly. His red hair was bright against the white pillowcase, as it moved slowly side to side, shudders racking his body as Zack rubbed their hips softly together, wanting that friction as much as Genesis did. His eyes opened, and it was Zack's turn to moan quietly as the aquamarine eyes looked down at him, clouded and glazed with pleasure. The outline of red around them only making the light blue more vibrant. As he raised his body, catching those moist lips with his, he absently wondered if his eyes looked that good with the black he had around them.

"Gaia Genesis," he whispered against the mans lips, shuddered as Genesis wrapped his arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, shifting wantonly against him. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Genesis didn't reply; didn't think that he could, anyway. His only answer was to adjust his body, and using his legs, flip Zack over so he was the one on top. With a soft growl – he was done being patient – he grabbed one of Zack's arm,s swiftly unbuckling the leather arm guard he had there. Zack watched in amused arousal as he undid the other one, each of them going to different sides of the bed. His growl intensified as a wild mix of adrenaline and lust raged through him, grabbing Zack's shirt and forcefully ripping it from his body. He was so fucking horny he was surprised that he wasn't foaming from the mouth!

Ah, there it is, Zack thought with a smirk, shifting in a blur of speed so he was off the bed, and Genesis was on his hands on knees, glaring at him. His lips were peeled back from his teeth, and Zack's inner beast responded to the clear challenge. He growled back as he easily removed the rest of his clothing, chains clinking as they fell to the floor. He was unprepared through, as Genesis leaped from the bed, latching onto him with arms and legs, and forcing them both back into the dresser behind Zack. They hit with a bang, his mouth attacking Zack's, biting hard enough on his bottom lip that they both tasted blood. The heat between them rose to an all new level at the coppery taste, the very air between them scorching with the power of the carnal emotions.

Zack grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise, and Genesis grunted as he was flipped, his back roughly slammed into the mirror that was behind the dresser, shattering the fragile glass. Neither cared as the pieces rained around them, or about the blood that was trickling from Genesis's back from the broken pieces. Grabbing the black hair, Genesis roughly moved Zack's head, biting hard at the flushed throat and shoulder that was presented to him, even as Zack's growl deepened.

"Fuck me Zack!" Genesis demanded against his neck, and without replying, Zack moved his right hand, coated in blood from the cuts on Genesis's back, and shoved two fingers into the willing body in front of him. Genesis howled in savage pleasure, his head flinging back and hitting the wall behind him as Zack pumped his fingers in and out, a wicked smile curving his lips as Genesis thrashed against him, his nails scoring long red lines over any flesh that he could find.

"You want me inside you?" he asked directly into the shell of Genesis's ear, earning a growled "Yes" in return. Removing his fingers, he locked eyes with the man as he grabbed himself, aligning his erection with Genesis's opening. The man spread his legs shamelessly, eyes glittering in challenge. Zack smirked, and slid inside him, in one smooth, powerful movement. As Genesis nearly screamed from the pain of being stretched without proper preparation, he couldn't keep the pleasure out of the loud groan. Somewhere he knew that this was some sort of guilty pleasure, being taken this forcefully, and not something to indulge in every day, but right now...right now it was fucking perfect.

"Oh Gaia Zack, move," he whispered, his hands clenched in a death grip on the broad shoulders. Putting his hands on Genesis's trembling hips, he did just that, not even trying to be gentle. He drew back and snapped forward, making Genesis cry out sharply.

He kept up the brutal pace, as his back was cut to ribbons from the short nails, a grin of bestial pleasure on his face. He drank in every cry, every scream, every line of pain that was scored down his back, his eyes locked on the sweaty one of Genesis. It spurred him on, until their harsh cries and the slap of skin on skin was the only thing heard in the room, the windows having steamed from the mako igniting in their blood, raising their body temperature dangerously high. Neither cared, though somewhere in the back of their minds where rational thought still reigned, they both knew that if they weren't enhanced, this would probably kill them. They were also terrorfied of the other. This was the sort of pleasure that someone would kill for. That they would die for.

With a final, ragged scream Genesis's back arched as his head slammed again into the wall, his nails digging into Zack's shoulders, leaving deep crescent marks, both of them being covered with fluid as he came hard. Zack groaned at the sudden tight passage around him, the sound and feeling driving him over the edge as he came as well, only managing two wild thrusts before he was overcame.

They both stayed that way, trembling in the aftermath as they gulped down air, their throats raw from their exertions. With a soft groan, Zack gathered Genesis into his arms and slowly pulled out, as fatigue washed over both of them. Zack staggered to the bed and let them both fall into it, not caring that the white sheets under them were going to be stained from their blood. With a gentle kiss, Zack pulled Genesis close, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Holy shit, was all Genesis could think as he relearned how to breath, not able to keep his eyes open any more then Zack. With that thought on his mind, he fell effortlessly into a deep sleep, Zack following him as the release – physically and emotionally – knocked them both out.

**lxlxlxlxl**

A few hours later, Genesis sat up straight in bed, wincing at the newly healed wounds on his body, head cocked as he listened intently. Zack muttered something sleepily, sitting up as well and rubbing his eyes.

"Gen, what..."

"Shhh..." the red head whispered, straining with his senses to figure out what awoke him from a dead sleep. There. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha..." Zack trailed off as he caught the sound as well, eyes clearing of sleep. "Its planes. But...there's not an air strip anywhere close by."

Their eyes caught the other and held, both filling with the knowledge of whose planes they probably were. Without speaking, they both jumped out of bed, only pulling on pants over their abused bodies and grabbing their weapons before racing out the door, screaming for people to leave the Palace. They were barely ten feet from their door before the world exploded around them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: *winces* Yea, ok, well...Alright, the only excuse that I have is that my smutpuppies decided to escape their cage. And not in a good way. This chapter just would not be written, which is why it's so short. And there's no Seph/Cloud/Vin action, though I did manage to get some Seph/Cloud in here. *sigh* I had a long talk with my muse, Princess, and we decided that it was better to get this story done then to worry about the smut. If it comes back to me, I'll get it written and repost this**, **but for now, the story will continue.**

***bows deeply* So, once again, I am very, very, VERY sorry for the long ass wait, and thank you for anyone who decided to clink on the link and actually read this story.**

**Theme: Love Game - Lady Gaga**

**

* * *

**

Cloud walked into their bedroom, giving it a brief look before pulling a lighter out of his pocket. He quickly lit the single candles on either side of the bed, glancing up at the dual set of mirrors above. A thrill went through him as he heard Vincent and Sephiroth enter the house. He flung off his cloak, tossing it over a side chair, before turning and perching on the edge of the thick wrought iron at the end of the bed. He crossed his legs, lightly hooking his other heel to the metal. He had just purposely put his chin in his hand, biting delicately on a fingernail, when the two walked in.

_Awww. Looks like Seph's hands are free. Hm, I'll have to make sure Vincent understands._

He hopped off the bed and turned to the large closet, walking in unerringly and pulling down a dark crimson box. He smirked at seeing Sephiroth's eyes widen when he turned, recognizing it. Vincent shook his wings, before suppressing Chaos' power, everything disappearing from view. By the time he was done, Cloud already had his love's hands bound before him securely, wrapped in the bright, blood red rope. It was silk wrapped around titanium, unbreakable even for the enhanced.

Cloud held almost panicked green eyes, his hands lightly touching the rope and some skin. They had only used it once on Sephiroth, and he had liked it…a lot. Too much, since it scared him. He knew what he was capable of if he truly let go of all his control He had only done it once, and while it was exhilarating, it was also a literal battle for survival. If Angeal hadn't come right after, they both could have very well bled to death.

But the rope offered some amount of safety, he could admit that. It was why he was letting himself be led over to the bed passively, instead of tugging it free from Cloud's hand. His heart was thumping rapidly, but it wasn't until Cloud went to tie his hands to the bed frame, that he tensed.

The soft look in Cloud's eyes hardened into edged sapphire, and he snatched a handful of Sephiroth's hair with one hand, jerking on the rope with the other. The combination made him fall on his stomach and Cloud quickly took advantage, looping the rope through and tying a secure knot. He then grabbed Seph's clothes and flipped him onto his back, gracefully sliding onto his lovers lap and grinding their hips together. Even as his back arched, he tried to free his hands, and found that he couldn't. Looking up, he froze at what he found.

The rope was tied through the frame, to a loop in the wall. He had no doubt that it went all the way through a support beam. Knowing Cloud, it was possible it was all the way through the stone that made up the outside wall. Glaring up at his blond lover, he snarled.

"You bastard. You've had this planned!"

Cloud smiled, his eyes taking on an innocent, thoughtful cast as he sinfully rolled their hips together. Sephiroth hissed, eyes slitting as pleasure raced through him, hardening quickly against his blond.

"Mmm…yea, I have." He glanced over his shoulder to Vincent, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I still get you both, but I think I want him to fuck me first, before I get to watch the two of you." He grinned when the gunman inclined his head slightly, gracefully sliding into the seat the cloak was over. He crossed his legs, and his eyes glittered with anticipation.

Nodding, Cloud turned back to Sephiroth, and easily slid a small switchblade out of his pocket. He went to work, ignoring the glare sent his way, and cut the black shirt from his body. He paused as he pulled the two pieces away, devouring the sight of the pale skin. As he did every time at seeing the perfection that his General was.

There were scars from wounds left untreated, some darker than others. Some that he refused to be let healed, because of what they reminded him of. It showed that even their General was human, capable of being hurt like any other person.

Licking along one that ran from his sternum and over his right chest, Cloud slithered his way down Seph's body, undoing his pants with one hand. As Cloud got to his belly button, tracing the defined abs there, he yanked them down, but stopped when he encountered the boots. Getting an idea, and smirking, he sat up and swiftly started tugging the pants off his lover.

Sephiroth blinked, and realizing what Cloud was doing, he smirked and straightened his leg in the air, making it easier. Giving him a dark grin, Seph watched as one leg came up, to be swiftly tugged around the boot and pulling it off, followed by the next. He put his leg down, and stared at his blond through his bent knees, intentionally putting an arch into his back. It was times like this that he was glad for his sex appeal, because even after all this time, Cloud wasn't immune to it.

His slit pupils narrowed to lines, his lips parting slightly as his heartbeat sped. Gaining some control back, Sephiroth licked his lips slowly, rolling his hips slowly on the bed.

"Don't you think you should finish, Cloud?" he purred.

Cloud swallowed at hearing his name said in that dark, deep tone, and grinned wickedly. Reaching down, he snapped them down and off his legs, throwing them to the side before crawling up, and claiming Sephiroth's lips with his own.

Their tongues met at the same time, and he moaned gutturally when Cloud pressed down with his hips, and then snarled when his blond moved away.

Cloud slid off the bed, his eyes glued to the slightly flushed face of his lover. His fingers fumbled on the buttons of his shirt, and he looked over his shoulder when arms snaked around him. Vincent molded his body to Cloud's back, his gauntlet and cape long gone.

"Allow me to help," he said quietly, and Cloud smirked, raising his arms above his head so he could thread his fingers through the soft mass of Vincent's hair. He never understood why most of his guys kept their hair long, but he definitely enjoyed it. He shivered as the vest came undone, each button being undone at a teasingly slow pace. Cloud shivered and arched his back slightly as Vincent finished the shirt, pulling it apart and then running his gloved hands over his lightly tanned skin.

He laughed throatily as Sephiroth's eyes snapped fire, and Cloud knew the reason why. If there was one thing his General hated, it was someone touching Cloud when he wasn't able.

He lowered his hands and Vincent slid the cool material off his shoulders, reaching back around and swiftly unbuttoning the pants. Very soon he was naked except for his jewelry, and he only tilted his head to the side a bit as Sephiroth devoured him with his eyes. Cloud stood there as an idea slowly began to form in his brain, his lips slowly curving to reveal his small, sharp fangs.

He turned on his heel and walked back to the closet, pulling out a much larger box this time. Returning to the bed, he set it down and then grabbed his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his face against the golden fur of the trim, moaning intentionally at the luxurious feel.

He opened his eyes and climbed onto the bed, perching on the footboard again, this time facing Sephiroth. Smirking at the way two sets of eyes watched his every move, he flipped open the box, and pulled out his secret weapon.

His pair of white patent leather boots.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at him, and he only smiled innocently at his suddenly irate lover. The boots were supposed to be just between then, but Cloud couldn't resist the temptation.

"Vincent, put them on me," he ordered, holding them out. When Vincent didn't move, his cerulean eyes snapped to the crimson ones, finding them glittering weirdly.

"I _refuse_."

He froze for a moment, than frowned in displeasure. Hopping off the bed, he grabbed Vincent's throat before the man could react, and threw him into the chair. Straddling him, he used his superior strength – not by much, but yes, he was stronger – to hold Vincent's hands behind the back of the chair. It left him at a slightly odd angle, but Vincent had no leverage in which to throw him off.

Locking eyes, his own animalistic side rose to the feral challenge gleaming in red. With a quiet, menacing snarl, he let his nails rip into the sensitive flesh of the underside of Vincent's wrists. The snarl changed to a dark purr when the metallic smell of blood wafted into his nose, and he leaned down to nuzzle Vincent's neck.

"You are not allowed to refuse me, Vincent." He dug his nails in a little more, allowing blood to flow faster, and Vincent's breath hitched as he ground their hips together. "To refuse me…well, as much pleasure as the thought gives me, I do not want to force you to submit. Not entirely, at least."

Vincent's entire body was tense against him, and he wondered what the demonic man was going to do.

"You had no problems last time," he finally whispered, and Cloud smirked.

"Ah, but I much prefer willing submission. Also, I'm not under the influence of an alien parasite, either." Before Vincent could respond, he nibbled on the jugular, and let go.

Ignoring the boots, he went over and straddled Sephiroth's hips, eyes narrowed and intent as his General hissed when his sensitive flesh rubbed enticingly along his cleft.

"Wait," Sephiroth panted, "You're not…prepared…"

Cloud paused and raised an eyebrow, smirking. Leaning over, he opened the drawer on the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He coated his hand and slicked up Sephiroth, smirk deepening when the man groaned and twitched. Throwing the bottle carelessly onto the bed, he smeared what was left around his hole, and then aligned Sephiroth with it. Bracing his hands on the broad, pale chest he began to rock back, letting increments slide in and out, steadily taking him deeper each time.

"I don't…need to be prepared," he hissed, and groaned softly in pain and pleasure as the head slipped inside fully. He only gave his body a moment to adjust before beginning his motions again, though taking more each time. Even when he was fully seated he didn't stop, raising his body and letting it drop in a graceful slide.

"Gaia…Cloud…" His name ended in a groan, and his nails dug into skin and muscle at the sex thick tone. He had to open his eyes, and shuddered at the liquid acid eyes that were staring up at him, lips parted and panting softly. He smirked wickedly, and threw his head back with a moan as he began to move faster. "Shit…Cloud…I'm not…" Another groan as he took Sephiroth deep, clenching his muscles at the same time.

"Gonna last?" he panted, voice thick with his accent and passion as he looked back down. Sephiroth nodded shortly, brows furrowed as his muscles trembled. Cloud felt a flash of sympathy, though it was rather evil. They had been teasing each other for a few hours, and he couldn't deny that he was on edge too.

"I'll…be nice…" He let his own hand wander down and wrap around his own erection, feeling his body tighten just by the intent look Sephiroth was giving him. His Generals hips began to snap up, freeing some of his concentration, and then they began to move harder, faster, and he let Sephiroth take the reins for the moment with a groan. His hand stroked, twisted, and with the feeling of Sephiroth pressing so deep inside of him, it wasn't long before he felt his orgasm slither through him, pooling low.

"Fuck, Seph…come in me…please!" He cried, not caring how slutty the words sounded as his hand moved frantically, and Sephiroth cursed. His body jerked, and the moment he felt the hot liquid filling him, his own orgasm burst through. He gasped and panted as his body jerked and twitched with the force of it, shudders moving through his body in waves as it slowly tapered off.

"Wow," he muttered dazedly, and it made Seph laugh. He groaned when it made Seph shift inside him, and then Seph groaned as his muscles tightened in reflex. "Gaia…don't do that again Seph…"

"Yea, I won't," the General panted, and Cloud gingerly climbed off, wincing a bit as they came apart. He took a deep breath, and had just turned a wicked smirk to Vincent, when he frowned.

There was a noise… "What the hell is that?"

The other men frowned, but it was Sephiroth who answered. "It sounds like planes…"

A large boom echoed through the room, and they instantly went into action. Cloud untied Sephiroth's hands and then pulled on his pants before racing to the window that faced north. Even in the darkness, he could see the fire coming from the direction of the Palace.

They looked at each other, and said the same thing at once, with anger fueling their voices.

"ShinRa."


	14. Chapter 14

**Theme: This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

"Fuck _me!_"

Reno dodged another missile with the curse as Luk slammed open the door, a shaky yet determined grip on the machine gun stationed there for just such a purpose. Reno swore again and tugged open his phone, shoving the earpiece in and dialing on instinct as he yelled over his shoulder, "Watch the kick Luk!"

"Shut up Reno! Just fly the fucking thing!"

He swung it around just as a voice answered, heading back towards the approaching planes. "Tseng! Fuck! Incoming bombers, and they've already hit the palace and Mime! Dropp'n soldiers now! We just took off maybe five minutes ago!"

"What's your current status?"

His grin was nasty. "Tak'n down as many of the fuckers as possible."

There was a short pause, then, "Understood Turk. Come back safe."

Smirking, Reno swerved to the right as the gun behind him went off, and Luk whooped as an engine caught fire. "Aye aye Boss."

The connection died and he pulled the earpiece off, then tugged on the matching headset to the one Luk wore. He turned back to the planes, and smiled grimly. "You ready for this Luk?"

Movement caught his eye and he glanced over his shoulder to see a rather bloodthirsty look on the kids face. "Time for me to get my revenge."

He let out a bark of laughter and dived, ignoring the fires behind him on Wutai. He could do nothing for them right now…he would have to trust in all their abilities to make it out of that safe. He couldn't do anything about that…but this, _this_ he could do.

He and Luk could take down as many as these fucking planes as they could, before they reached their destinations. They would remind them that the best of the best were no longer on their side. Show them that you fuck with one, you fuck with all.

The plane that was on fire crashed into the ocean, and he moved to avoid another missile, the concussion rocking them as he dived. One good thing was that they had to be close in order for ShinRa to fire, and that they didn't have anything faster.

Of course, the bad things were that his fuel would only last until Rocket Town, maybe. And that he was playing a continuous game of catch up due to the maneuvers he needed to do, oh, and let's not forget that there were possibly _dozens_ of these plans each. Dropping soldiers too. Whoopty fucking do.

His grin was insane as he dipped, as was Luk's laughter as he shot into the cockpit of a plane.

This was going to be _fun_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tseng buckled up and slipped the headset on, doing a very quick check over the helicopters controls. Everything was in good order so he started it, echoed by the other 15 that were taking off with him. It was a two hour flight from Mime to Rocket Town, and it would be another hour before they intercepted the bombers…and Reno.

He relayed the instructions to his Turks, praying to Gaia that the next time he saw Reno, it wouldn't be within a burning helicopter.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Angeal slipped the phone back in his pocket, wondering exactly what he should do. He could stay here in Banora and protect his mother, but from everything he understood from Tseng, the planes and troops would never make it that far. So that meant that his best bet to actively engage the enemy would be to go to Nibelheim and protect Lazard and Reeve. He had three hours before they hit Nibelheim, and it only took one to get there by motorcycle.

Decision made, he strapped on all the weapons he had brought, tugging the goggles over his face. Luckily his mother was asleep as he went downstairs and out the door, swinging a leg over the motorcycle that was almost identical to Fenrir. He tucked the earpiece into its place as he started the bike, dialing Lazard's number as he began to race out of the town.

"Angeal."

"Lazard. I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Take your time." Angeal was surprised by the amusement in the man's voice. "Reeve apparently has a few new toys he wants to try out."

That actually surprised a laugh out of him, and he shook his head, grinning. "So be it. Luckily I'll be there for the fireworks."

Lazard's voice was warm. "Indeed. We'll be seeing you in an hour Angeal."

The connection was cut, and Angeal raced at top speed through the night.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Genesis groaned as he slowly woke up, feeling very, very hot. Also, someone was screaming in his ear, which caused him to lash out on instinct.

"Ow! Damnit Genesis, get your ass up!"

He opened one eye, and the hazy form above him began to take shape. "What the fuck happened Zack?"

"We were bombed, remember?"

That snapped him alert. Shooting to his feet, he shoved down the dizziness that told him he most likely had a concussion, looking around wildly for Rapier.

He caught it out of reflex when Zack threw it to him, ripping off the sheath and beginning to run through the rubble with Zack hot on his heels. He could hear fighting, and because of that, he ignored the other people running around and helping those in the rubble. If there was fighting, that meant ShinRa had dropped soldiers. That was the immediate threat.

He and Zack rounded a broken corner to come face to face with a wall of warriors. Ninja from Wutai were battling fiercely with actual SOLDIER's and Army grunts. Genesis didn't stop to think about it, vaguely hearing Zack behind him howling viciously into the sky. Some of these people were men he had drunk with, played poker with. Some of them he had trusted with his life, and now he had to kill them.

Even so, battle adrenaline flowed through him, making his body sing with the thrill of the kill.

His first downward arc sliced a grunt clean in half from shoulder to hip, and sprayed his naked upper body with blood. Face set in a grim smile, he advanced into the enemy troops, weaving around swords and guns with the ease and grace only a 1st Class of his caliber could hope to accomplish. The only time he had a bit of trouble was when he came upon a fellow SOLDIER, but whatever Hollander was doing wasn't working. The longest fight with one of them lasted maybe 30 seconds.

Then, out of nowhere, a rather large canine lunged in front of him and took down a man who had raised his gun. His throat crunched under the powerful jaws, and the dog dropped the corpse, looked at Genesis, and then attacked another.

If he hadn't been used to Jaz and Ifrit during battle, it may have fazed him.

Putting the sudden help out of his mind, body and strategy adapting easily, his world narrowed to two facts: kill or be killed. There were allies and enemies, and enemies died. It was that simple.

The way his body moved, the fractured mental thoughts as his mind noticed nearly everything around him. His speed, muscles flowing easily, feet automatically adjusting, left hand directing fireballs and lighting. Mastered materia that never left Rapier's hilt.

During a lull he looked around fully, seeing that the immediate grounds around the palace were fighting free, with only a few pockets left. One of them was Zack and Ifrit, and he tilted his head for a moment. It was eerie how in tune the two were with each other, just like Cloud and Jaz. They watched the others back, and having a 700 lb Nibel Wolf – that was battle trained too – fighting alongside you inspired a confidence like no other.

He took a step towards them, and promptly collapsed to his knees. Hard coughing racked his suddenly dizzy and nauseous body, blood pouring onto his hand. Looking down at his body, he saw nothing but cuts and bruises, but his back…he felt the deep burning in his lower right lung that announced a gunshot. It was rapidly filling with the viscous liquid, faster than his body could heal it.

He vaguely heard his name, and looked up. That was the wrong thing to do though, since it combined the injuries from the bombing with those from the fight, and his vision went black.

The last thing he saw was Zack and the wolf frantically running towards him.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cloud didn't even have to say anything. They all grabbed their weapons as Vincent changed into Chaos, the three of them racing down the stairs. They slammed out of the house, and Jaz was there instantly, grabbing Cloud by the back of his harness and throwing him onto her back. Vincent took to the air after the swiftly flying planes as Sephiroth threw a leg over Fenrir. They both paused to glance as Vincent sped through the sky then looked at each other.

"Zack and Gen are at the Palace," Cloud said tightly, and he saw the same indecision playing across Sephiroth's face, that was running through him.

The Palace or Mime?

"They can take care of themselves," Sephiroth said quietly, and Cloud gave him a tight nod. Jaz took off as Fenrir roared to life, the three of them tearing through the western path to the city.

As they were running, Cloud's phone went off in his pocket, and he saw that it was Tseng calling. Flipping it open, he hunkered down more on her back to cut the wind.

"Strife. I'm going to assume that you know about the bombers that just hit. Reno and Luk are already in the skies, taking down as many as possible. My Turks and I are in route to the helicopters, and will meet the planes in an hour. Reno said they are dropping soldiers."

He paused, and Cloud quickly asked – smacking himself for not thinking of it earlier – "Did you call Zack or Genesis?"

There was a pause, and he closed his eyes briefly, knowing what the answer would be. "Yes. I got no answer."

Grief and rage thundered through his heart, and he barely bit out a hasty "Good bye" before snapping the phone shut and shoving it into his pocket. He glanced at Sephiroth and their eyes met briefly, and everything that needed to be said was shared. Sephiroth looked back front since he was roughly in the lead, but not before Cloud saw the same emotions roaring in him lighting the acid green eyes.

Then something odd happened that had never occurred to him before. He looked forward, and suddenly everything around him started going white, like he was in the thick of a snowstorm. He could feel Jaz beneath him, her powerful muscles moving, and he also felt her twitch, her head darting around.

Suddenly, everything really _was_ white, and he found himself and Jaz literally standing on nothing. He stared around, angry and frustrated at whatever the hell this was, and nearly commanded Jaz to attack the two figures that were appearing out of the white.

Then his jaw dropped.

"…ma? Jenova?" he squeaked, and couldn't even blush through his shock. "Wha…?"

His mother waved with a bright, evil smile, and began to explain. He barely heard her though, staring at the two women. Something about how Jenova couldn't really be destroyed since there were people alive who still carried her cells, etc etc. What held his attention was the evilly glowing red skillet his mother wielded effortlessly, and the thick band of iron that was around the blue woman's neck. Jenova wasn't even looking up, her hands clasped meekly – _meekly!_ – in front of her. She must have sensed his stare, because she glanced up, briefly. Those pure ruby eyes flashed with annoyance and a deep burning hatred before she looked back down. Jaz was growling deeply in her chest, staring at the alien.

"Ma," he said softly, and she grew quiet. "What is this?"

Her smiled turned into a smirk, and as she walked over, Jenova did too. "She 'as given ta me ta train. She nowa perfect slave."

He choked. "A-a slave?"

Elaine beamed. "Aye. I got 'er trained good ta. Ya get 'er powers, widout havin' ta worry bout 'er takin' over!"

Despite the oddness of the situation, his SOLDIER mind immediately began to go through the applications of that. With his mother keeping her mind in check, Cloud would have no worries about her trying to take over. He would have free reign on the abilities he had enjoyed when he was merged with her. As much as he didn't want to ever be in contact with the stupid blue bitch – as Vincent still lovingly called her – he couldn't, wouldn't pass up this opportunity.

"What do I gotta do?" he murmured. The sharp grin on his moms face and the flash of hatred and disgust on Jenova's filled him with trepidation.

"Ah nuttin much. She's 'trolled by me, so you ain't gotta do nutin."

He frowned, eyes narrowed, but before he could ask what exactly she meant, her grin widened and she snapped her fingers.

Then he was back in his body, and he blinked with dizziness. He hunched over, vaguely hearing Sephiroth call his name from in front of him…and then his world exploded.

The addicting, alien power that was Jenova slammed into him, and he cried out when he felt the feathered wings erupting from his back. Without a mirror, he still knew that his eyes had turned to their solid, demonic crimson, and with his tongue he felt the elongated, sharp canines that he now sported. Knowing enough from the previous times they had merged, instead of fighting the acidic, sweet energy pouring into him, he embraced it.

Jaz let out a painful screech, and even in the midst of his body being torn apart and put back together, he felt the hot blood spraying across his face. Terrified that something had happened to his wolf, he forced the power to submit to him, shoving it back so he could see clearly. What he saw snapped him completely back to reality, and gave him iron control over Jenova's power.

Jaz was braced as though for an attack, head down and trembling. Directly below her shoulder blades however, a pair of huge white wings exactly like his own had sprouted. She turned her head just enough to look at him, and her eyes now matched his, slit pupil and all. Upon closer inspection, he saw that her teeth had actually gotten longer, and he had no doubts that they were as sharp as the metal ones they had made for her.

"What…" he whispered to himself, rocked by what he was seeing.

"_Sorry bout that luv,"_ his mother's voice echoed in his mind, making him yelp in surprise. _"She got so much of ya blood in 'er tha I couldna sep'rate tha two of ya."_

"Oh," he muttered intelligently, but when Sephiroth sharply called his name, he snapped back to the present. His love was watching them both with very wary eyes, hand tight in the hilt of Masamune.

"Seph, I'll explain later, but know that this is not Jenova taking me over." He smirked. "My mum has her on a tight leash."

Sephiroth absorbed this, eyes lighting in intense curiosity, but he nodded. "What now?"

He jumped off Jaz's back, and flapped the wings a few times, getting used to the feel of extra muscle on his back once again. "Jaz, go with Seph to Mime. I'm going to join Vincent and the Turks in taking down the planes." He frowned. "Hopefully we can take them all down before they reach their destinations."

Jaz nodded to him and after a few moments of trial and error, she managed to tuck the wings on her back and lope forward to stand in front of Fenrir. He spread his wings and was about to take off, when – "What about afterwards?"

He paused and looked towards the other continent, not caring that a malevolent, gentle smile was spreading across his face. "After?" He chuckled darkly, bringing his sword around. He noticed the small charm attached to the hilt with a bit of amusement – it was a frying pan. "They invaded us. Don't you think it's only fair we return to favor?"

A wide, feral grin spread across Sephiroth's face. "Indeed."

"Time to go love."

He launched into the sky just as Seph swung a leg over Fenrir, the idling bike roaring back into life.

It was time to make good on the promise of protection they had made to their people.


	15. Chapter 15

**Theme: So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold**

**Summary: "He's dead Cloud. Deal with it."  
**

* * *

"Fuck Reno! How the hell can you be out of fucking bullets?"

Instead of a reply, Reno swerved the copter once again, avoiding another missile. Not only were they now out of ammo for the machine gun, but Rocket Town was only a half hour away, they were down to ten minutes of fuel left, and even with all the Turks in the air, they wouldn't be able to destroy all of them before soldiers were dropped on the town.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself, shoving down the panic that rose in his throat.

"_Shit Cissnei! Watch your back damnit! I'm not losing anymore Turks, you hear me?"_

Even with the shit storm brewing, he had to smirk at Tseng's agitated voice over the line. Then it fell away when he remembered who exactly they had lost.

With the appearance of Vincent, then ten minutes later, the winged form of Cloud, he and Luk had whooped in giddiness. It was their belief that the tides had turned. While that was true, they had still lost eight of the fifteen helicopters that had been in the air.

Rude had been in one of those. It was so stupid…he hadn't had a chance. He had swerved to miss the first missile, and the second got him. He and Knife, his partner for the fight, hadn't even had the time to grab a parachute and exit. Now they only had four left to deal with the ones going to Rocket Town. The other three had gone with Vincent towards Nibelheim.

Then he didn't have the luxury of thinking about fuel, or how far his and Tseng's home was. A boom rocked the cabin, and Luk's panicked screaming echoed within the metal. Sirens and beeps started going off, and he swore, trying his damndest to keep his baby straight. He knew it was no use, not with the tail blown off. They began to spin, and he heard Tseng's frantic yelling before he ripped the headset off.

With steadiness and calm born of panic and terror, he strapped his body into the parachute, grabbed Luk tightly around the middle, and threw them both out of the open door. Flying down in midair he maneuvered Luk so they were front to front, Luk's arms tight around his neck and legs clamped around his waist.

He pulled the cord, using all of his enhanced strength to hold Luk to him. Fear like nothing he had ever felt before went through him when both their grips slipped.

"RENO!"

The look of pure terror etched on the face he considered a younger brother was forever burned into his brain. Without even thinking about it, he unbuckled the straps that held him, plunging him free of the parachute. He had no thought in his head about how this was a really, really stupid idea. All he could think of was getting to Luk, protecting him.

He never wanted to see that look on Zack's face again. He didn't even care of he died, as long as Luk lived, and Zack didn't have to go through the pain of losing the last member of his family.

Arrowing his body, he flew down and grabbed Luk, wrapping his arms around the crying, shaking boy. He looked down, and wished to Gaia that he hadn't. The plains that surrounded Rocket Town were coming up fast, and he had absolutely no way to stop it.

He closed his eyes, wind whistling through his ears and whipping the tears away from his face. He turned, making sure to keep Luk protectively in his embrace, knowing that he was going to hit that ground back first. If by some miracle he didn't die, he knew he would, at the very least, be paralyzed.

He opened his eyes once when he heard his name being screamed, and saw a terrible desperation in Cloud's face as he flew towards them. For one, shining moment, he thought that Cloud would be able to make it to them. The otherworldly wings were pumping, forcing the slender body to go faster, but they were too close. There was no way that Cloud would catch up to the two of them. He also remembered a brief snippet of conversation he had with the 1st, back in the beginning of all this and Cloud had told them all about Jenova. When Cloud was bonded with her, he could carry one other person, but that was it.

With every ounce of his enhanced strength, he grabbed Luk and _hurtled_ him towards Cloud. Those burning red eyes widened in shocked understanding, and the last thing he saw before he hit the ground was Luk being grabbed by Cloud, and those white wings flaring out to stop their decent.

_He's safe. Thank Gaia_, he thought in relief.

A split second to feel everything in his body break, rupture, or crumble, a moment for him to silently apologize to Tseng and the others…and then blackness.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tseng watched in open-mouthed horror as Reno's vehicle was hit with a missile. The tail blew off, the rotors stuttering to a halt as the engines caught fire, and then it began its deadly spin into the ground.

"Reno! Get your ass out of there!"

He only hoped that his lover heard him. He breathed a small sigh of relief as a shock of red hair jumped from the burning vehicle, a bulky package that could only be the parachute attached to his back, and a small body clinging to his front.

He worked on auto-pilot. Dodging, shooting, shouting orders to his men, and keeping an eye on the swiftly falling figure. The parachute was deployed, and he did a mental dance of joy knowing the two of them were safe. It quickly turned to terror as the figure of Luk drifted away, and then the parachute did too.

Even with being so far away, Tseng knew what had happened. Reno considered Luk a younger brother, a student, and a friend. He had unbuckled the harness of the parachute so he could grab the kid, effectively ending both their lives.

He once again dared to hope as the winged figure of Cloud shot down towards them, body angled like a diving hawk. He had no clue when Cloud had…changed, but he was glad that he had. With Vincent following the other planes that were on their way to Nibelheim, Cloud was the only one who could possibly save them both.

Then he was forced to swallow his heart. Mere moments from impact, Reno threw Luk at Cloud, and the 1st was unable to do anything but catch the kid. Reno impacted, and his vision washed red in grief, agony, and rage.

He funneled all of it, pushing his vehicle farther than it was supposed to go, snarling when he saw that two of the planes had already reached Rocket Town and were dropping soldiers. His helicopter groaned in protest when he made it go faster, but he was able to shoot down both of them before they could drop more than two bombs each.

Jubilation began to echo through the headsets since they were the last, but he couldn't bring himself to crack even the smallest smile. The SOLDIER's and Army that had come over with them would take care of those on the ground, and most of the town had already been evacuated.

This was their victory.

He didn't care.

All he saw was Reno – his smiling face, the way a blush spread over his cheeks and chest, the teasing glint in the sea green eyes. The way a bashful smile would light up his entire demeanor whenever Tseng allowed himself to say 'I love you'.

It was gone.

_He_ was gone.

Forgoing any sort of propriety, he landed on the roof of his building and exited. With purposeful steps he went down to their apartment and started ripping off his clothes. With careful deliberation, he dressed in a skintight black suit, quickly and easily snapping on the upper body armor, then the shin and arm guards. Twin katana's were sheathed on his back, a myriad of throwing knives attached to his belt, thighs, and upper arms, and guns were holstered under his arms and on his thighs.

Lastly, he pulled his hair from its ponytail. From a special compartment in the bottom drawer, he pulled out two black eagle feathers that were dusty from age. He had never intended to use these; never thought he would have a reason to. With deadly intent, he braided the feathers into two separate pieces of hair at his temple.

One for mourning. Two – that was revenge.

Staring at himself in the mirror for a moment, he touched the feathers, then the bite mark on his neck that was barely hidden by the high necked suit.

With dead eyes that were being consumed by the fires of bloody rage, he swept out of the apartment, and joined the battle on the streets.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Angeal smiled slightly as he heard the cheer go up from the men stationed around the mansion with him. Reeve joined in while Lazard just smiled, fingers almost caressing the rocket launcher in his arms.

He was happy in a sad sort of way that he had gotten away from everyone. Without the constant reminder of his failings as a friend, lover, and teacher, he had begun to understand again. He was working on it, re-learning the hope and self-worth that had been degrading his mind. Hopefully when this was all said and done, he'd be able to face them with better understanding of himself and them.

If that happened.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zack understood that there were other things he should be doing, that sitting here at the side of the sickbed wasn't helping him or anyone around him…but his eyes were glued to the pale face of an unconscious Genesis.

The fellow 1st wouldn't die; Eve had seen to that. However, the severe concussion and broken bones from the bombing, combined with the wounds he had sustained from the battle left him in a coma. Only time would tell if he would be the same man that he was only the day before.

Steeling his mind, he pushed his tired body up from the chair, looking around the makeshift hospital that had been set up in what once was the great hall. The same rubble strewn floor that a night before, held a grand party with laughing, _alive_, people.

He walked through on his way to find Eve, eyes and heart taking in everything. He ached with the grief and sorrow he could feel from the survivors, but there was also a sense of victory. Even with all the deaths, they had still won.

Zack needed to stop and close his eyes, taking a deep breath as tears coated his lashes. He had gotten a call a little over ten minutes ago from a Turk in Rocket Town. A total of four bombs had been dropped, and only 200 or so ShinRa soldiers before the last plane had been taken down.

However…it had cost the lives of Reno and Rude.

He would forever be grateful to the redheaded Turk. He had died saving Luk, but his death was still a twist of a knife in his heart. The man he had lived with, trained with, gone through ShinRa with before either of them had thought of Turk, or SOLDIER…was gone.

"Z-zack?"

The young, wavering voice snapped his eyes open, and he blinked at the nightgown clad Yuffie, her dirty face streaked with tears. He didn't even have a chance to ask what was wrong before she threw herself into his arms, and he held her tightly in an automatic gesture. Behind her came Eve, hair in a messy bun, wearing nothing but a shirt of Godo's. He began stroking Yuffie's hair, murmuring those useless, comforting words, while he stared at Eve with unvoiced questions.

Eve took a deep breath and brushed away a strand of hair, leaving a bloody streak on her forehead. "Godo…he, he didn't survive."

He closed his eyes and just held the girl tighter, pressing his face into her messy black hair. He sent a prayer to Gaia; not just for Godo, but for everyone that had died. Eve approached from behind and wrapped her arms around Yuffie as well. He shifted so he could hold them both, and Yuffie turned in his arms so she could hold the doctor. Even in her grief, she understood that it wasn't just her that was hurting. Eve and Godo had gotten very close, and it had been looking as though Wutai would have a new Lady.

Now…all of that was gone.

Eve collected herself, and with a deep breath and a small smile, she took Yuffie's face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

"Yuffie, darling, would you like to help me take care of the wounded, or go with the ninja to patrol the woods? We need to take care of our people, Princess."

The words were gentle, and Zack knew what Eve was doing. Yuffie's back straightened, and he watched with a measure of pride as the thirteen year old took her own breath, and let it out slowly.

"I…would like to help you, if that's ok?"

Eve took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Of course darling. First things first…"

Zack smiled slightly as they walked away, knowing that Yuffie and Eve would be ok. He blinked when Yuffie dashed back to him.

"Zack! Have you heard about Luk? If he ok?"

He grinned and held her shoulders, getting a kick out of their 'puppy love'. "Yea I heard from him. He's alright."

"Oh thank Gaia," the girl breathed, visibly sagging in his grip. Then she straightened her shoulders, and gave him a small smile. "That's good. Now, duty calls."

She raced off to Eve, who had her hand out, and the girl took it without hesitation. They began to talk again as he walked out of the mess of beds and people, grabbing his sword from where it was propped against the outside wall by the main entrance. The morning sun beat on him as he walked over to Ifrit, and the wolf lay down, grinning at him with tongue lolling.

He returned it as he settled his body behind the powerful shoulder blades, a hand firmly gripping the thick fur that was there.

"Let's go find us some ShinRa stragglers, shall we?"

The wolf yipped in agreement before taking off into the woods.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Cloud was forced to smack Luk out of his stupor before grabbing Reno. Shock widened, newly dark violet eyes stared at him, and he knew the teen was on the verge of breaking.

"Get your shit together Luk," he hissed, not caring that it sounded harsh. "Get your ass to Rocket Town, or stay here. I don't care. I have to get Reno to the hospital."

"But-but, he's-"

"Shut up! He's not! He-" _can't_, would have been the next words out of his mouth, but his throat locked. He could feel no life from the body in his arms, not even the slow thump of a heart that was being forced to move by mako.

Willing his screaming muscles into action, he launched into the sky at the same moment the last of the two planes left came down. He saw some sections of the town were smoking, which meant that bombs had been dropped.

He didn't care.

All he cared about was the feel of blood soaking through his clothing – blood that was spilled because of him. Doubts, fears, rage, sorrow, and a whole gamut of emotions were barely being kept at bay as he pushed his body past its limits. Muscles tore and were healed, and deep in his mind he could hear his mother and Jenova grumbling about what he was doing.

Once again, he didn't care.

A trip that would have taken him a half hour only took him a little more than five, and he was pushing past everyone to get into the hospital. He ignored the people who gasped and screamed at his appearance, intent on finding a doctor.

When he did, he nearly ran over to them and set Reno down on a bed. The woman tried to protest, something about how they didn't have room for those who were already dead, but she was silenced with one glare from him. He was in no mood to hear something like that. He already _knew_ that there was no hope.

He _knew_.

He watched with maelstrom eyes as she grabbed another nurse and they took Reno's body – _No! Not body! Reno! _– over to the elevator. He stayed there, emotions swirling and smashing against the tenuous control he had over them, staring at where they had gone.

The screams of those dying around him had no meaning in that moment. The cries of mothers over their children held nothing. Or rather, they had a profound impact on him that he himself could not see. He was taking it all in, inventorying it within the recesses of his mind, using it as food for the self-loathing that was building.

This was all. His. _Fault_.

It was _his_ plan that they were following; _he_ was the reason these people were dying. It was –

Movement caught his eye, and he looked to the left to see a doctor that worked closely with Eve walking towards him. He was smoking inside the hospital, a sure sign of his stress. The washed out blue eyes were tired and sick, sunk into the already gaunt face.

"He's dead Cloud. Deal with it."

Cloud snapped back, physically taking a step away from the man as his claws dug into his palms. Blood flowed freely as those words bounced around in his mind, and his emotions finally had a key that would release them from their cage.

A savage, feral howl ripped from his throat, rational thought gone in a wave of bloodlust, and with measured steps he turned and made his way outside. He was blind to the small pockets of fighting going on as he waded deeper into the mess. Only when enemies crossed his path did they feel how he was venting his emotions.

Arms were ripped from sockets in sprays of liquid, and intestines no longer called a body home. He painted himself in the blood of his enemies, using the blind need to destroy, kill, _tear them limb from limb _to get rid of the emotions before they destroyed him from the inside out.

Finally he made it to where their forces were keeping the majority of ShinRa back, and with no thought to defense, he waded in. He continuously blinked, eyes shedding crimson tears that were not his, no pain making itself known when bullets pierced his flesh, when swords connected. He never noticed that their forces were herding ShinRa towards him, towards the killing field upon which he stood. He never noticed that there was another, equally covered in the viscera of enemies, striking them down with equal efficiency.

He noticed when he turned, and his vision was filled with the one man he didn't want to see.

"Tseng."

Hearing his own voice whisper the man's name snapped him out of the bloodlust. When the black eyes shot over to his and they locked, he was shown the terrible grief that eclipsed his own. The knowledge that Tseng didn't care if he died on that field shone brightly; would have preferred it versus living his life without Reno.

Falling to his knees, his mind cracked a bit more as Tseng purposely walked towards him, katana gleaming wetly in the dawn light.

Thoughts and images passed through his mind so fast – _Reno – innocents dead – victory – Zack – Luk – the mass graves – women crying – children calling for their fathers – grief – rage – the need to protect – failing them all – acceptable casualties – __**no**__ deaths are acceptable – all his fault – _that he could find no reason to stop the katana as it arced for his neck.

He stared with glazed red eyes as the edge hovered over his pulse, a sneer on the Turks face where normally there would be a smile.

"Where is he?"

It took a moment for Cloud to find his voice, and he was to tired and beaten to care that it sounded like tumbling rocks. "He…the hospital."

"Is he dead?"

Cloud didn't need to say anything. All he needed to do was keep their eyes locked, and let the knowledge that he had left Reno dead at the hospital fill them.

Tseng closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them, they might as well have been chips of obsidian for all the emotion they showed. "Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't take your life for his?"

The answer was immediate. "I can't."

Tseng said nothing, only stared at him. Cloud watched him placidly, a strange, unnatural calmness having settled over him. In his mind, it would be fair for Tseng to take his life. It would be…fitting.

Finally, Tseng's eyes narrowed slightly and Cloud simply tilted his head back, offering his neck, but the blade retreated.

"You don't deserve to die, Cloud. This is your mess. You will clean it up. You will live on with the knowledge of what you did, of what you caused." He paused. "And you will fix it."

Before Cloud could open his mouth – whether to beg or argue, he'd never know – the hand wrapped around the hilt of the katana caught him with enough force across the cheek to knock him to the ground. He lay there in the same position he fell as Tseng walked away. Around him he could hear their forces destroying the last of ShinRa that were dropped, but it was detached. He thought of nothing, letting his mind go free as the pain shivered in a nice burn over his nerve endings.

He stayed that way, not moving except to breath and blink, staring into the dead eyes of a man he killed for the rest of the day. No one came up to him – they were to afraid, probably knowing from Tseng that he was alive. It was a morbid peacefulness, lying amongst the dead, feeling as though he was one of them. Not even his mother or Jenova could get through the cloud of numbing cotton his mind was wrapped in.

Then day turned to night, and sharp teeth dug into his shoulder. Slowly he turned his head, and saw the concerned, ice blue eyes of Jaz. She was biting him hard enough that she drew blood, and he hadn't felt it. From above, a flash of silver.

Dread filled him. He didn't want to see Sephiroth. He knew what would happen if he saw him, knew with the state of mind he was in, what-

Warm, concerned, understanding eyes found his, and he broke completely with a scream.

* * *

**A/N: Right, since people are probably ready to kill me, remember this. Nothing is ever quite what it seems.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Theme: The Outside (remix) - Resident Evil 2 Soundtrack - A Perfect Circle**

**Summary: Life, and death, are all part of War.**

* * *

There was a heartbeat.

He had a fucking heartbeat.

Tseng sagged against the wall, staring at those peaking green lines, clutching those mechanical beeps close to his heart. Reno was in a coma, yes. They also had needed to give him a near lethal dose of mako poisoning, but…

He was alive.

"…mander Tseng? Commander?"

He blinked and looked at the female doctor, who was watching him with a frown. He didn't have the energy to stand, or even give her a reassuring smile. Relief had made him boneless. "Yes doctor?"

"I wanted to give you Reno's progress report."

He waved a hand, telling her to continue as he looked back at Reno. He was so pale, hooked up to so many tubes…but alive!

"When we initially put him in the mako, nearly every internal organ was ruptured, but luckily there were no bones broken except for a few ribs, and a crack in his skull. The mako has already fixed those, and we did minimal surgery to his intestines after his heart started again to help it along. It seems that the mako is taking care of that as well, but…Commander, you need to understand…" She hesitated.

His eyes snapped back to her and narrowed. She paled, but her eyes were determined and stubborn. "Reno…he had severe brain damage. It looks as though it's healing, but…while he'll live, he may be a vegetable or severely paralyzed. You need to be prepared for that."

When he said nothing she walked away, leaving him in his own pensive, silent bubble. Everyone avoided him, a few brave souls giving him a slight nod in acknowledgement that he didn't return. He blindly watched the comings and goings of nurses and doctors, seeing the faces of SOLDIER's who were brought in, but not. This was the mako ward, specially made so the mako needed to help the enhanced wouldn't leak through to the rest of the hospital.

It was here that his student, his partner, his love, had been put as a last ditch effort. When Cloud had brought Reno here, there had been no heartbeat, no electrical pulses in that sharp mind. If it had not been for Cloud and his insistence – more like demonic appearance – Reno would have gone down to the morgue and been written off as just another casualty.

That thought made him wince slightly, remembering how he had treated the 1st when he had seen him on the battlefield. Rage and grief had blinded him before, but seeing that pale face had broken something in him. All he had felt or seen was the need for revenge against the one – at that time – he believed had deserved it.

He would never know how closely his murderous, accusing thoughts had echoed the ones playing in Cloud's head.

Ignoring the soldiers that were fleeing from both of them, he had accused Cloud, throwing the words at him like knives. He aimed for the vitals, viciously using the agony and guilt he had seen in the alien red eyes to drive his words home.

He squeezed his eyes shut and scrubbed his face with his hands, ignoring the way the dried blood flaked off. Now that he had time to look back and think about his actions, he realized that he had been entirely unfair to Cloud. It was obvious that he was as affected by it as Tseng was himself.

And he had left the man there on the field, lying in blood and staring vacantly at the body of a ShinRa soldier.

He looked up at Reno, and winced again, feeling raw and not like himself. If his lover had known what he had done, his ass would have been kicked by the volatile redhead.

He continued to sit, agonizing over what he had done, ignoring those around him, not hearing anything that was said. He didn't hear the cheer that went up when victory became theirs, or the news of how it was won from Nibelheim. It was so completely unlike him to sit and…brood, that he finally forced himself to snap out of it, but…

Right as he was going to get up, the front of his armor was grabbed and he was slammed into the steel wall. His eyes had closed reflectively, and he snapped them open with a glare, only to feel the blood leave his face.

Glaring at him with emerald eyes snapping fire was the one man he was utterly terrified of. And he was _pissed_.

Sephiroth.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Angeal braced himself as the roar of the planes started to get nearer, eyes narrowing at a lone flying figure among the planes and helicopters. It began flying straight to them, so he turned around to snap order to the men to shoot it down, when a very surprisingly strong hand covered his mouth.

"That is Vincent, using Chaos," Lazard said tightly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't give the order to shoot him down."

He nodded and they waited, Vincent landing far before the planes came into range of the rockets. He was bruised, bloody, and as soon as he landed, red enveloped him and he changed back to his human appearance. Lazard and Reeve were there to grab him as he collapsed.

Panting, his eyes glassy with exhaustion and pain, he began talking. "I don't…have much time. Five planes are…left, Turks have…no missiles, just guns…" He grabbed the front of Lazard's shirt then, eyes intense. "Don't let them drop soldiers!"

Then his hand went limp as he completely collapsed, unconscious.

Angeal went to grab him but Lazard had already picked him up and was running towards town. Angeal was left staring, shocked to the core with what he had just witnessed. Not with Vincent, no. Lazard…he had seen the flare of mako in the washed out blue eyes. He turned to Reeve who was looking over his rocket launcher.

"Reeve, does Lazard have mako injections?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes he does."

Well that was like a punch to the gut. "How much?"

Reeve hefted the launcher to his shoulder with a wide grin before answering. "Enough that he would be ranked with you and the others if he was in SOLDIER. Here they come!"

The loud booms began – one right in his ear, thank you Reeve – signifying their side initiating the assault. The ShinRa planes began to go down in balls of fire, metal screeching and bending as the flames consumed them. People jumped out, but they were dead before they hit the ground, courtesy of the snipers on their side. The ones that made him cringe were those that exited while aflame, without a parachute. The ones that the snipers didn't even bother with.

"Shit! We're out of rockets!" Someone yelled from down the lines.

He glanced over as Reeve shouted, "I'll go get more!" and took off for the Mansion. They were at the reactor-turned-hydro-electric plant, and now he was cursing himself for remembering to bring up regular ammo, but no rockets. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, before returning his sights to the incoming planes.

And smirked tiredly. What was left of them at least.

Out of the 21 that had originally approached, there were five left. However it did nothing to reassure him as they steadily came closer – he knew that there would be soldiers dropped now. He pulled the Buster from his back, beginning to shout orders as they came within firing distance. He could see men beginning to scramble as the first bomb was dropped, thankfully to the south. They were trained though, and when the second one found its mark, the resulting fires were only going for a few minutes before the men had it put out. He turned his attention to the men and –

"REEVE!"

He whipped around at the yell, saw that the Mansion was up in flames, and his feet were moving before he could think. He drew close enough to see Lazard rush into the burning building, and with a burst of speed he followed him.

His first sensation was _heat_, the second being the smell of burning wood and fabrics. Since he had longer legs, he was able to catch up with the frantic Lazard as he burst through the doors into the ballroom, where all the spare ammo was kept. Angeal slammed the heavy wood doors shut just as another boom went through the building, shaking it to its very foundations. He went to touch the handles, and cursed before dancing back. They were white hot, the metal was making the wood smoke around it. Flame danced underneath the crack of the doors.

He rushed over to one of the large windows, shoving it open and looking down. _Fuck!_ The entire area below them was swarming with ShinRa, their own SOLDIER's and Army dispatching them with a veterans ease. They were outnumbered though, at least 4 to 1. He turned back to tell Lazard to grab Reeve and run, and his throat went dry. Reeve was unconscious, but there was a piece of wood through his left shoulder – not fatal thank Gaia. Then the ceiling began to creak in protest, and Angeal and Lazard looked up.

Just as pieces of plaster began to rain down, showing the fire that had already consumed the upper floor and was bleeding through.

His eyes widened in alarm as a beam snapped and started coming down, right over where Lazard was kneeling with Reeve. Without thinking, he rushed over and did a slide, pushing them out of the way as the beam crashed down onto his back.

He only grunted as bone snapped and his legs went numb, ribs cracking and organs rupturing under the heavy pressure of the support beam. He rested his forehead on the marble below him, heart beginning to stutter as his thoughts took on a clarity that he hadn't experienced since his first days of SOLDIER.

He saw himself, Genesis and Sephiroth on the battlefields of Wutai, and the different ones of the boardroom, fighting for better uses of their men. Nearly begging for command to be turned over to them, and the giddiness when it was granted. The feeling of accompanying men to the killing fields, knowing that it was his strength, his beliefs that was going to make sure the majority of them came back alive. Meeting Zack, training him, falling in love with him. Leaning his quirks, his spots, what made him tick and drove the young man. Meeting Cloud, and forging a brotherhood among them all, that at the time seemed unbreakable. Then Jenova, the rifts that never healed, and the Revolution.

Yet, even with all the regrets he had, the things that had gone unsaid, he had no feeling of regret for dying here and now. Reeve was vital to the emergence of a life without ShinRa, and Lazard's diplomacy was essential to getting the various rulers to agree on one point.

Everything that had led him to this point passed through his mind, and he smiled even as he felt the flames begin to burn his clothing. He couldn't move, and his body was beyond saving now. That didn't stop Lazard from trying, and he grabbed the man's wrist before he could even touch the wood. Blood began to spill from his mouth as he smiled at the Director.

"Don't…bother…"

"Fuck Angeal! Don't give up! I can get this off you!"

Angeal shook his head, reaching behind him and tugging his Buster free. He used the last of his strength to hand it to Lazard, who took it with an utterly shocked look on his face. When Angeal saw that Lazard could heft it with no problem, he laughed softly.

"Take that…and defend…our dreams, Lazard. Don't let…ShinRa win…"

"But…shouldn't this go to Zack?"

"No. You…can bring…honor back…to it…"

Lazard look so lost, ash making tracks as the sweat went down his face, glasses gone somewhere and hair everywhere. It made Angeal chuckle, and he was once again glad for his spine breaking as he felt no pain, but more blood came up.

"But…"

"Stop…arguing Lazard. Take it…and…protect Reeve…and…every one…else…promise…"

He let his eyes slip close, and smiled when he heard the chocked "Promise Angeal. I swear…"

But he was gone after that, lost to a world of mako and white, and a beautiful woman with long brown hair and kind eyes. She held out a hand to him. He smiled, finally feeling completely at peace with himself, and took it.

_You died a hero's death, Angeal Hewley. Welcome to the Promised Land…_

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lazard stared at Angeal for a moment longer, lost in grief and pain, before shaking himself out of it and standing. He had a promise to keep, and Angeal would kick his ass from the afterlife if he didn't keep it. For the first time in a long time, he released the iron control he held over the mako in his system. He actually had to pause, shaking, as it flowed through his body, taking away any of the aches and pains he had accumulated.

He opened faded jean eyes that were now glowing, and with one hand tight around the hilt of the Buster, he gently lifted Reeve into his arms. He went to the window, and looked back one last time as his heart twisted with grief. Angeal was smiling even in death, and even as he watched, his body dissolved into ribbons of blue and green leaving nothing behind. Closing his eyes in a brief prayer he took a deep breath, and steeled his spirit. Opening them he leapt out the window, landing in a cloud of dust right in the thick of a group of ShinRa grunts.

Holding Reeve tightly he hefted the sword and cleared the circle around him easily. A vicious smile lifted his lips that he didn't bother to hide as he began to cut a swath through ShinRa, on a direct path towards the village Inn.

Their SODLIER's let him pass the line, and he sprinted to the building, which doubled as the medical center. As soon as he entered, a nurse rushed to him with a bed and he set Reeve down, only vaguely hearing the nurse say that he'd be well taken care of. Kissing the pale forehead, he whispered "I love you", and turned on his heel. He strode back out the door, and propped the Buster on the wall. Stripping off the suit jacket, he took off his own sword and put it on top of the jacket. No one would touch it – he was the only one who wore suits around here now.

He walked with a purposeful stride back through his allies, and just kept walking until he was in the midst of the enemy. Both hands were sure on the hilt of the Buster, and with a grim smile on his face and grief in his heart, he took his place in the killing dance.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sephiroth didn't want to leave the vacantly staring Cloud, but his rage needed an outlet, and there was only one man that he wanted to unleash it on.

_Tseng_.

Even thinking the man's name made a nasty, cruel sneer appear on his face. He had spoken to the troops that were there, and there was only one, a 3rd class who came over with them who was willing to tell Sephiroth what had happened.

"_Cloud and Tseng took out nearly all of them by themselves sir. It was crazy. Then in the middle of it, they just stop, and Tseng goes over and starts yelling at Cloud. Even pointed his sword at his neck! Tseng starts saying all this stupid shit, about how it was Cloud's fault that Reno got hurt and all this other bullshit. Sir, it was nuts! Cloud just sat there and took it, and even bared his neck!"_

Sephiroth kept a firm leash on his ire as he closed the door to their house in Rocket Town, knowing that Cloud would be safe with Jaz there curled around him. Not only that, but the wolf was probably the best one to keep him from doing something stupid.

He nodded and exchanged short words with those that he saw as they went about cleaning up the city, slowly making his way to the hospital. He had gathered enough to know that Reno wasn't dead, and if the Turk wasn't then he'd be in the hospital. Which meant Tseng would be there as well.

He entered the busy building and walked right up to a nurse, giving him his best smile – it must have been worse then he thought, because the man paled and went wide eyed.

"Tell me where Tseng it. Please," he added as an afterthought.

"H-he's in the mako ward, sir."

"Thank you." He swept past the man, heading down the stairs that would take him to the designated floor. He kept telling himself that he wouldn't physically harm the man, but glassy sapphire eyes kept intruding into his thoughts. Broken, shattered, _bleeding_ glass.

He snarled as he pushed the door to the floor open, and stalked down the corridor. He was wearing his signature battle uniform, and the coat snapped around him with the speed he was walking. Glancing through the windows, he finally saw the telltale spill of black hair and paused. He stared at it, images going through his head that were highly unproductive but wholly satisfying.

Tseng broken and bleeding on the floor, taking Masamune and carving up the olive skin, taking his time so he could wring every noise of pain from the Head Turk.

In a moment he was through the door, and cruel pleasure zinged through him when he grabbed the front of Tseng's armor, and the black eyes widened in fear. He slammed Tseng into the wall, and brought their faces close together.

"There are many things I wish to do to you, Commander," he purred malevolently. "I wish to rip you apart at the joints, starting with your fingers and toes and working my way inside." He realized that his free hand was tracing Tseng's right hand, and that the olive skin went ashen at the feel. He didn't bother to stop it, or the broad, sharp smile that overtook his face.

"I wish to see the pain and fear in your eyes before I break you completely, and the light inside of them die. I wish to see your blood run red over my hands…but I will not do any of those." He chuckled softly, and Tseng swallowed. "Oh no, death would be to kind for you at the moment. Come with me."

As though Tseng had a choice. Sephiroth lifted him off his feet, and walked swiftly out of the hospital while avoiding the punches and kicks from the terrified man. It wasn't until nearly ten minutes later and they were nearing the small house that he realized the blows were growing weaker. He glanced at Tseng, and smirked. He had forgotten he had picked up the smaller man by his shirt, and now he was slowly choking him.

Oh well. They didn't have much farther to go anyway.

He opened the front door and threw Tseng in, closing it as the man coughed and spluttered, glaring at him with snapping black eyes.

"That was completely uncalled for Sephiroth," Tseng wheezed. The General smirked. There was the man that had made Head Turk.

"No it wasn't. Now fix what you did," he said with a motion of his hand to Cloud. His love was lying with his back to Jaz's belly, one of her massive arms and paws curled around him protectively. The sky blue eyes he loved so much showed nothing as they flicked back and forth between them, before settling on Tseng. The Commander had risen unsteadily to his feet, and was making his way slowly around the furniture to where Cloud and the wolf lay. He stopped when Jaz growled deeply, and sunk to his knees.

Sephiroth held his breath, watching the two of them. Cloud had not believed him when he said that Reno was alive, and he hadn't accepted any of the comfort he had tried to offer. Tseng was the one that had caused this, and he was the one that had to fix it.

After a long time staring, Cloud was the first one to speak. "Is he alive?"

Tseng nodded slowly, and Sephiroth's heart clenched when Cloud buried his face into Jaz's chest, whispering 'Thank Gaia' over and over again.

"Cloud…I'm…" Tseng paused for long enough that Cloud looked back up, and there was a bit more emotion there. Sephiroth sighed softly in relief. It seemed bringing Tseng here was a good idea.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

The bitter laugh that came from Cloud startled them both, and they watched as he pushed Jaz's arm away, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for Tseng," Cloud said scathingly, thought the emotion was directed inward, not at them. "I am the one that caused all of this. Everyone chose to follow my plan, and now people are dead! If it hadn't been for-"

He stopped, eyes wide in disbelief as Tseng scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stop being a pessimist Cloud." His words were like whips, and Sephiroth cocked a curious eyebrow at seeing Cloud's eyes go wide. "Yes, people died. That is the nature of what we do, and I _believed_ you understood that. Instead of thinking of the small amount of casualties – and yes, they were small Strife," he added sharply when Cloud opened his mouth, "Remember all the people who didn't die. All the people you saved. The hope that you have brought the people of this world. The hope of a world without the fear ShinRa inspires. A world of _freedom_. _That_ is what you have caused."

Sephiroth held his breath as they stared at each other – well, Tseng glared and Cloud stared – seeing an epiphany dawning in Cloud's eyes. Slowly, a small smirk tilted the edge of pale lips, and the breath he was holding slipped out. He knew Cloud's eyes would remain dull for quite some time, but Sephiroth knew that his love was on his way to accepting the burden of being a true leader. Just as both Tseng and Sephiroth had.

Cloud staggered to his feet, and Sephiroth saw Tseng's eyes widen at the state of the puzzle blade still attached to Cloud's back. It was covered in dried blood and gore, a statement as to what Cloud's state of mind had been. Even Tseng, in all his grief, had cleaned and oiled his weapons – even if it was on auto pilot.

"Do we have reports from Wutai and Nibelheim?" Cloud asked quietly when Jaz and Tseng both stood. Sephiroth nodded and walked over to them. Cloud wasn't going to like this, but…

"Yes. In Wutai, the body count is 75 and rising as they go through the rubble. Genesis is in a coma from blood loss, but Eve expects him to recover fully. Godo is among the dead. Nibelheim has only lost 10 men, but…Angeal is one of them."

Clouds eyes widened before closing, head bowing. "Well shit."

Sephiroth reached out and took a shaking hand in his. "Lazard said that Angeal died saving him and Reeve. Apparently Lazard also has the Buster."

That brought Cloud's head up, and though there was grief there was also curiosity. "Lazard can use the Buster?"

"Mmm. He has as much mako as a 1st Class. Almost as much as I do."

Tseng whistled softly, and they both looked at him. "And no one ever knew?"

He shook his head. "No. I was the only one."

"Well then…" Cloud muttered, before shaking his head and taking a deep breath and looking at Tseng. "Can you take care of the cleanup here? I want to go to Wutai since it was the hardest hit."

Tseng nodded and turned on his heel, but stopped at the door when Cloud called, "Call me when Reno wakes up."

"I will." Then he was gone and Cloud turned to Sephiroth. The General cocked an eyebrow, then blinked as Cloud sighed and swayed into him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, running a hand through his hair.

"It may not seem like it now Cloud, but you're a strong man. You can carry the burden of leadership."

"What if I don't want to?"

Sephiroth smirked faintly at the mumbled, somewhat petulant words. "To late for that now love."

"Yea…I know." Cloud took a deep breath and pulled back from his embrace, though he did link their hands together as they walked out the door. "After cleanup, we need to get everyone together and figure out a plan of attack. Sooner rather than later, because I don't want ShinRa sending anymore troops or bombs here. Two days, max, we need to be ready."

Sephiroth agreed with that completely. The sooner they retaliated, the better, before ShinRa tried for a second attack.

They would have to strike back quick, fast, and with deadly intent. He smirked.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, just to let people know, I now have a full time job, so my writing has damn near screeched to a halt. Not that I'm abandoning any stories, especially this one since I just got it back into a flow. **

**Secondly, my Princess and I agree: there's something off about Sephiroth's reaction. It's not as intense as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get this chapter up since I had it done, and you readers wouldn't have to wait.**

**Thirdly, thanks to all the reviewers! Mizu Hoseki, KitaraStrife, Aerawyn, UltimateNinjaOfDoom, darkwhizper, and Mikurai. For the longest time the site wouldn't let me respond to the reviews, so I couldn't do so individually. But THANK YOU! I apologize to those I made cry, and after this chapter there won't be anymore character death. Well...there's one big one that is going to die, but I think you'll be doing a happy dance when he does. *evil grin*bows* **

**Thanks once again. Now, time to get dressed and scoot my ass off to work. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Theme: This War Is Ours - Escape The Fate**

**Summary: Midgar will fall.**

* * *

Tseng stared down at the roof of the church, wondering what he would find when he entered and sought out the girl living inside.

Best case scenario would be she was how he had left her, safe as she tended the flowers. Somehow, he doubted that it would be the case. He himself had quietly gotten rid of a few stalkers, and even some who had looked to rob her as she went about her business in the slums.

He held hope that she remained unharmed, but he wasn't expecting it.

Slipping onto the roof, one he had perched on so frequently before, he studied the open building below. What he saw made his eyes widen foot to slip, making him happy that no one was inside. He corrected his balance, and cursing mentally, he studied.

The benches had been moved to the side, and though the flowers were still there, the wood in the empty space had all the marking of materia practice. Warps from Ice and burns from Fire, small cracks from Quake. The walls held staffs and pads, and off in the far corner, he could faintly see what looked like armor.

He truly did lose his balance and almost fall through the hole when the door opened, and glowing green eyes snapped up to his, narrowing with a calculation that hadn't been there.

"Come down before you break your neck Tseng."

His hand tightened around the beam before he covered his emotions and dropped silently down. "Something has changed." He paused when she arched an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing. "Specifically with you."

"Why are you here?"

He didn't reply as he studied her. Her body was tense in a way that spoke of training and a wariness bordering on fear, but covering it all was determination. Her eyes were shining with what he thought was mako, and it was…but not. "How much materia is stored within you, Aerith?"

She smiled bitterly and shook her head, stance relaxing a bit as she walked farther into the room, but her eyes never left him. "If you're here for the reason I think you are, I will tell you everything if you answer my question truthfully."

Tseng only had to think about it for a moment. It was the reason he was here, after all.

"You know that I left with Cloud and the others." She nodded. He developed a nasty smile, and didn't try to stop it. "They attacked us two days ago, and we plan on coming in and leveling the city. We need you to take anyone out that should be saved."

She was silent. When she just stared at him with a calculating look, he took the chance to study her.

There was a new steeliness to her, a determined air that wasn't there before. Her movement also told him she had gotten martial arts training, and he was positive that the staffs on the wall were hers. On top of that, she had enough armlets quipped that she had to be carrying at least 10 different materia within her system. The biggest change was her physical appearance: what she was wearing, carrying, and her hair.

She wore a pair of knee high combat boots, faded and almost ripped jeans tucked into them, then a solid leather belt with a short sleeved, pale pink shirt. Her hair, that used to be so long, was cut right below her ears, and it strangely suited her. Peeking over the edge of her boots were the hilts of knives, and he knew they went almost to her ankle. She fiddled with a short staff, but he couldn't tell if it was a staff, or just a piece of wood.

He wished Reno was here. He always could read anything having to do with magic better then Tseng.

A grimace of pain went across his face before he could stop it, so he turned as looked at the flowers. "If you do not get people out, then we will kill them. Innocent or not."

He glanced over to find her looking at him with some concern in her gaze. Not concern about what he had just said, or what they were going to do. It was the concern _about him_, such a simple emotion, but one that he had last seen in Reno's eyes before he walked out the door. His mask dropped for a split second, and he stared at the young woman with his pain, rage, and bitter hope laid bare.

She took a few more steps towards him. "Something happened to Reno."

Tseng said nothing but turned away. He remembered the girl, so strange yet innocent, that he had been commanded to watch. How she would always know – somehow – that they were there. The times when he had broken protocol, and entered the church through the front door, sitting down and having conversations with her. Watching her grow up, seeing the determination to make the Planet better, even if it was just to bring smiles to people's faces. Suddenly he felt horribly guilty, because something had to have happened to put that hunted look in her eyes, the nerves in her muscles. And it must have happened after they had left. After a single, selfish decision, a woman like Aerith had learned hate.

And it was all his fault.

She turned towards the flowers, eyes closing as she inhaled, seeming to come to a decision. "I can do you one better. I have been preparing since I heard of what you and the others did. I have a small army of children who I've taught to use a few spells each."

Thoughts of grief were pushed aside at this little revelation. Once again he found himself staring at her, mouth almost ajar at the certainty of her words. Her eyes had a mischievous, serious glint as she looked at him. He finally managed, "You're kidding."

"No sir. There are nearly 100 of us, and all of them know one spell each. They are in groups of three, and one is always the healer. Tell this Cloud and the others that we will attack the slums, killing ShinRa down here, and getting people outside Midgar." Her eyes gleamed with malice as she smiled nastily, and he blinked. "You only get our help if you bring down the plate." She paused, staring into his eyes, her smile only widening. "Completely down."

"You want us to destroy Midgar completely," he stated, eyes narrowing as scenarios and plans flooded his brain. Tseng pulled out his phone, smirking at her blink of shock before he dialed Cloud's number. He would have called Sephiroth, but the General wasn't speaking to him.

Cloud answered with a quiet, "Hello Tseng."

"Cloud. Aerith will agree, but she has some conditions. Firstly, she has gathered nearly 100 children, and separated them into groups of three. Each one knows one spell each. She wants to take out ShinRa below the plate, while evacuating people. She is confident she can do this. Secondly, she wants the plates to come down."

There was silence on the other line, and when Cloud spoke next, his voice was a little louder. "Put me on speaker." Tseng did, and held the phone out. "Miss Gainsborough, you do realize that by dropping the plates, you will be depriving Midgar of all its homes and livable space. After this is all said and done, if you would like help in bringing them down safely, we can help you with that. I wish to get rid of ShinRa, not deprive Midgar of its economy."

Tseng actually hummed at that. It was something that he hadn't considered Cloud would care about. Aerith didn't need much time to think about it. She nodded, an automatic gesture, but then her eyes hardened again. "The plates don't need to come down, but the Tower does."

"We agree on that, Miss Gainsborough. Do not worry, leaving everything above the plates to us."

"When is all this happening?"

"Tonight."

"What?" She took a step towards Tseng, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. "That doesn't give me much time!"

"If you'd like, you can just get you and your kids out of there, and we can drop the plates on everyone." Clouds voice made Tseng shiver slightly, and she paled at the deadly sweetness. "That can solve all our problems, and you won't have to worry about saving anyone but those you want."

Tseng watched as indecision flickered in her eyes, and he blinked in shock. She was actually considering taking him up on his offer. Something teased his brain, and as he glanced her over once again, it clicked like a bolt of lightning. It was enough to make his eyes widen and mouth drop open, before he could school his expression.

She had been raped.

The new defensiveness, the fear, the training. Wearing jeans instead of a dress, the short haircut, the hate, anger, _pain_…

He had seen it so many times before, the changes. He was glad she had taken the route she did, instead of turning into a fearful hermit. Although he was not happy it had happened, he was glad that it had made her stronger.

"I agree."

His eyes snapped to hers, and he spoke before Cloud could. "You do?"

She appraised him coolly, but he could sense the waver inside of her. "Yes. They all deserve to die."

"Don't let what happened stop you from doing what's right!"

She went ashen and stepped back, horror filling her eyes. She knew that he knew, and he cursed the past few days. If his emotions weren't still so frayed, he would never have said that.

It was his turn to step back when horror turned to absolute rage, and the smile on her face was terrible.

"It _is_ what's right, Tseng. Don Corneo and his whores, the prostitutes that live at each corner, the gangs that run freely through the streets, the assholes who stalk people and then rape them!" Her voice got louder with each one, until she was yelling in his face. Her eyes glowed like any of the 1st's, except hers were a bright, grass green.

"What about the drug dealers, the pimps, the worthless mothers who sell their kids for another fix? The children are the only ones worth saving! There is no one else down here in the slums!"

"What about the people that _do_ work for a living?" he shot back, and her mouth snapped shut. "What about those that _have_ tried to give back to the community, just like you did, to make it a better place? What about the innocent ones, Aerith?"

He stopped and watched her for a moment, wondering if she was going to burst into tears or flame him. He said nothing, watching as she wrapped a noose around whatever she was feeling, and choke it down.

"I will save the ones that deserve to be saved. And when I give you the signal, you can bring down the plates."

She turned away from him and went out the door, slamming it with a reverberating vibration. He sighed as Cloud chuckled through the phone.

"She's a spitfire."

Tseng smiled tiredly, and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to begin the infiltration of the reactor."

"Affirmative. Zack and Lazard are already on their way with Sephiroth and your Turks. They'll arrive in less than two hours."

Tseng's thoughts echoed Aerith's – _That doesn't give me much time._ He just agreed and hung up however, scaling the wall easily and getting back on the roofs. He had the most dangerous part of this attack, and he had volunteered.

He went over the roofs easily, scaring some pigeons and other random animals, before he found his way to the base of the ShinRa Tower, where the mako was brought and changed into electricity. It was here that the whole of Midgar received their power, and it was critical for it to be shut down.

Before he entered the building though – the guards were already scouted – he pulled out his phone and started a program that Reeve had created for just this situation. It would make a virtual trail for his Turks and 1st's to follow after him. Slipping it back into his pocket, he leapt down silently behind the first guard dog, and knocked it out with a spray of gas. Each dog had a certain area that they patrolled, and only the alarm being raised would make them leave it.

He made his way to where the first guard was yawning and looking generally bored, snapped his neck, and pulled him off to the side, throwing the body into a copse of scraggly bushes. He did the same with the second guard ten minutes later, pulling off the headset and looping it over his own ear. That way, he could respond as one of them if anyone called.

The electronic lock only took him a minute to disarm, and then he was inside. He should have been surprised that he had gotten in this easily; strangely, he wasn't. The President might be a man powerful enough to run a company like ShinRa, but he was only one man with a massive empire. The Turks were the ones that had always take care of security, and it was in their favor that the Turks left behind where complete idiots.

Dim lights barely lit the way as he bypassed the cameras, moving like a ghost through the maze of pipes and steel. Oil and metal permeated the air, as he drew closer to the target, in the middle of the reactor. There were about 20 workers in the center, monitoring levels and pressure, making sure that everything was working correctly. The two companions to the guards he killed were stationed there.

He smiled grimly as he stared up at the true center of the Tower. Everything ran from here; the Slums, the Plate, the Tower. Changing mako to electricity wasn't a hard thing, but it did require constant vigilance and repairs. The very bottom floor was the only one occupied, the steel completely hollow from floor to the Plate, except for the massive steel beams that supported the whole of the Plate and everyone on it.

For something as important as this metal tube, one would think it wasn't guardedly heavily enough. However, to even get this far, someone would have to get past the electric fence, and the mutated guard dogs that wandered the grounds. They hadn't done anything with them either, and every single one knew his scent. It was how he had gotten the first one so easily.

He found a ventilation shaft, and maneuvered his way into it. Crawling towards the center of the building, he silently pulled out a small canister, but waited for the gas mask until he got to the grate he wanted. He watched the movement below him, and very carefully pushed open only a corner of the cover, just enough to slip the canister down. He put on his mask, pressed the button, and lowered it through by a short string. He heard the gas escaping, but it was an invention by Hojo – no smell, no taste, and no color. It was a nerve gas, and killed almost immediately.

Sure enough, the group of men below him were the first to drop, but he had picked this spot on purpose. They were hidden behind screens, and so their deaths weren't noted right away. In fact, they were never noticed as the gas filled the room, dropping everyone like flies.

When the guards went, to disoriented and panicked by what was going on to do much, he hit the button on the canister again, stopping the flow of gas. Then he dropped down, and went to a console to open the vents to the open inside of the cylinder. It would air it out, and the tube was massive enough that the gas could dispel without harm.

Then, he opened the grate fully, dropped down, and went about piling the bodies off to one side. After that, all he could do was wait for the others to join him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sephiroth nodded at Zack, and then the two groups split up. Every man with him was mako enhanced, and with good reason – he set his sights on the train tracks that were the only connection to the Plate, besides the elevator where Tseng was.

Zack and his group melted into the Graveyard, and Sephiroth took a deep breath before flicking his fingers in the silent signal to move. They all hopped onto the track, and began to race upwards; silent, deadly shadows. There were no cameras on the actual tracks themselves, which was the exact reason why they were attempting the dangerous ascent.

After a grueling ten minutes of pushing themselves to their limits – even Sephiroth was sweating lightly – they hit the top just as a whistle pierced the early evening air. He still took a moment to look around the platform before leaping off into a deep shadow, the other 10 with him following just as silently. He allowed himself a moment of pride at their efficiency, before his eyes sharpened on the train that blew past them, not three seconds after the last SOLDIER jumped off. The man looked a little shaken, but still firm and determined.

He turned his attention to the Tower, and smirked grimly. The front doors would be closed, the normal employees gone for the day. The only ones left would be those who lived there, and the occasional late worker like he used to be. Every man with him had been tried in battle, and knew what was coming.

They had an hour to go through the Tower, from bottom to top, and kill everyone.

The first 20 floors were completely empty except for a janitor who wore headphones, the music loud enough that he never heard the gun shot that took his life. The next 20 floors were equally empty, except for three business men that were working late. They were dispatched as their heads came up from their paperwork.

After that were the fun floors. The SOLDIER and Turk apartments. Splitting up, Sephiroth was glad for the codes that Tseng had supplied them, even if he couldn't forgive the former Turk yet. He took the majority of the occupied rooms, silently slipping in and killing the SOLDIER's as they slept. There was only one that wasn't, and he was sitting at his kitchen table, an almost empty bottle of rum in front of him.

Lukin Marsh, 1st Class SOLDIER, and a man that had been through Wutai with him.

"So. Ya come to kill tha President, hmm?" the man drawled, no hint of slur in his voice. Sephiroth only nodded, and tightened his grip on the dagger he had been using. He tensed as Lukin finished the bottle, settling back into a fighting stance when he grabbed his sword, a shorter version of Masamune.

And he relaxed when the man gave him a sharp edged grin. "Well, whatcha waitin' for?"

Still Sephiroth paused, studying the man. "I know why you didn't come with us, Lukin. Where is your wife and daughter?"

Lukin looked away, shrugging. "Wife died, and my daughter has been runnin' 'round with that flower girl in the Slums, learnin' materia and how to defend herself."

It was the grief hidden behind nonchalance that lowered the dagger in Sephiroth hand, and made him nod to the 1st. "Then follow me."

Sephiroth glanced out the bay window that faced the south part of Midgar and her desert. He looked towards the shadowy cliffs, and smirked.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Cloud watched the mass exodus of people leaving Midgar, twirling his blade idly in one hand as twilight gave way to true night. It seemed that this Aerith was keeping up her end of the bargain. He glanced over as Lazard approached him, Luk already on his left side, before looking back to the people.

"Zack is in position with Tseng – he's going to help Aerith get rid of ShinRa below the Plate. Sephiroth is making his way up the Tower, and is on floor 56 right now."

"The rest of our SOLDIER's with him?" Cloud asked quietly. He knew that they had the most dangerous job, taking out the majority of the Turks and SOLDIER's still left behind with ShinRa.

Lazard typed something quickly on his phone. "All accounted for. No one is dead."

_Yet_, was the unspoken word. Cloud just nodded and smiled grimly when he noticed the people had slowed down to a trickle, and flashes of spells could be seen faintly. Aerith had begun her part. She had said to wait for her word, but the flashes of materia were enough for him.

He flipped open his phone, and hit a button that would connect him to Sephiroth, Zack, and Tseng. All three picked up, but there was no hello, only a weighted silence.

"Begin operation."

* * *

**A/N: For all of you who reviewed - ****Rin Hitokiri, hokamaXaxel, tsukiko94, Mikurai, Sanz0girl, darkwhizper, UltimateNinjaOfDoom, Mizu Hoseki, KitaraStrife, Momonster - thank you! I'm sorry I didn't respond individually, but I did want to tell you that every word was appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Theme: Dawn - Poets of the Fall**

**Summary: While I Breathe, I Hope**

* * *

Tseng immediately shut down all power, and for Cloud and the others waiting on the bluff the entire wasteland went dark. Cloud's eyes adjusted immediately, and he absently stroked the frying pan charm attached to his sword hilt. Behind him were 100 odd SOLDIER's and Turks, all dressed in black and grey with gliders attached to their backs. Each winged apparatus was equipped with a small, but powerful fan that would aid them in catching the drafts from the cliff.

The most silent and unexpected way to get there was to fly.

Vincent stood by his side, and switched to Chaos in a flicker of red energy. The hooded yellow eyes turned to him, and the men behind him took on an air of charged readiness. He rested a hand on Jaz's furred side, and with his own flash of power, he and the wolf took on their Jenova forms. Lazard and Luk climbed onto her back, and Cloud took a running leap off the edge. His wings snapped open, and everyone else followed.

It was a silent 20 minutes later when they closed in on the tallest building, five SOLDIER's and five Turks dropping down into each section. Just like below, they would divide and conquer, using the very populous of Midgar against them. So many people, so much electricity. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the power to flicker, or even go out completely for a half-hour or so. Even if it went longer, it wouldn't surprise most people. It had been out for almost two hours one early morning, but that was rare.

If everything went with them, they could have Midgar wiped off the map within two hours.

Cloud, Vincent, Lazard, Luk, and Jaz dropped from the winds onto the edge of Sector One, the most densely populated. Without speaking, Cloud, Vincent, and Jaz returned to their normal forms, and then they all melted into the darkness.

House after house, Cloud snuck into people's homes and killed them while they slept. He showed no mercy, no hesitation, even when facing children sleeping soundly in their beds. He couldn't bring himself to feel anything, and didn't even try. He knew that eventually he would be having nightmares of what he was doing this night, but he would deal with those later.

It only took an hour for him to finish his section, and he reached the base of the Tower first, the short sword from the whole blade dripping with blood as he waited. A flash of white in the corner of his eye, and a bloody Jaz appeared, the entire front part of her body covered. She had been in charge of killing those that were out in the streets. Vincent was next, and then all but three of the men he had flown in with melted from the darkness. He exchanged a look with one of the men, and they nodded shortly, eyes grim. There was a stab of pain to his heart, quickly pushed aside.

Cloud stood there for a moment, staring at the front doors and envisioning what was about to take place. He could only find a grim satisfaction for the events.

But…this particular fight was one they were going to do alone. He turned to the captain of the other SOLDIER's and grunts. "Captain, take your men under the Plate and assist Tseng in finishing up."

The man glanced at the Tower as he nodded, his soft commands making the other men melt back into the darkness surrounding them. It left only the five of them.

Lazard turned to him. "Shall we?"

He moved forward with a tired smirk, and the others followed silently.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Aerith briefly connected with the Planet, drawing on her energy to fuel the battle she was in. ShinRa had picked up on the attack immediately below the Plate since the sectors always had some activity going on in them. When the SOLDIER's and Army positioned there were immediately confronted by children and a few adults wielding magic against them, they knew everything had gone to shit. Especially when none of their communications were going through. Cloud and his group were extremely thorough, she would give them that. Most ran, but some began to fight on their own, even as she and her army cut them down with well placed spells.

She herself was running on pure adrenaline and energy from the Planet, which was surprisingly being given without complaint. She had thought that she would need to wrest it away, but the earth herself was giving it to her. It hated the loss of so much life, but believed that the good of the battle outweighed the bad. Much was at stake with this attack, and they had needed to make it count. They had attacked hard, swift, and without remorse.

This was how she found herself in her current predicament. She had been so intent on making sure the children were safe that she had ignored her own plight as she ran from group to group. A mixed group of SOLDIER's and Army surrounded her, and she spread her feet as her hands tightened on her staff. Her mind whirled as she came up with plans and discarded them, even as they inched closer. Eight of them, and one of her. Her heart was beating with panic and adrenaline, until she finally decided that she had enough. She was the last Cetra, and she would remind them why her race was the ultimate one.

Spell after spell she cast, twirling around in circles as her skin glowed from within. When one of the grunts got past the broken pavement and iced ground, she planted her staff and lifted her body, kicking him with a sickening crack in the side of his face. He went down, and didn't move again.

Her mind went strangely calm after that. She cast and fought with mechanical skill, relying on her instincts and those of the Planet. One by one the men went down, until one SOLDIER was left. They circled each other, and he had a wild look in his eyes that she didn't like.

"Why are you doing this?!" he screamed.

She scoffed. "Because ShinRa is fucking up the Planet."

"But why are you attacking us?! We just follow orders! I have a wife! A son! I…"

He stopped then, and she felt a wave of pity go through her at the dejected, desperate look on his face. Making a swift decision, she lowered her staff. "Then go. Leave Midgar. Take your family and go somewhere else, or me and mine are going to keep trying to kill you."

He stared at her as though she had grown a second head, then threw his weapon down with a loud bang and took off into the night.

She blinked at the abruptness of his departure, before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. The Planet was rejoicing at the few lives she had just saved, and she couldn't stop the small smile from curling her lips. Then she steeled herself, turned, and continued on her way to the next group in Sector Nine.

Her night wasn't finished yet, and not everyone was going to take the offers she gave them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Zack saw Cloud and his group enter the Tower as he jogged towards it, and was quick to follow. He had given command of his men over to Tseng, and it seemed like he had the right feeling. Zack bounded up the stairs, an almost manic grin on his face from battle adrenaline.

He finally caught up to the diminutive blond as they loped up the stairs. Cloud only gave him a brief, questioning glance before facing forward once again.

"Aerith and Tseng are finishing below the Plate. When we left they had cleaned out most of the sectors. Nine and ten are the only ones they had left. Here?"

Cloud smiled grimly. "Sephiroth has gotten through all of the SOLDIER apartments, and is currently working on the Turks. Tseng was right. The ones left behind are jackasses."

That succeeded in making Zack snort. They fell silent as floors gave way before their rushed ascent, anticipation a palpable feeling amongst them. It wasn't hard to miss the deadly silence that echoed through the building floor after floor, and it gave Zack unpleasant shivers. _Tonight will be worth it_, he thought fiercely. _Tonight ShinRa will fall, and we can finally start making a difference for everyone, and not just a few. Angeal…_ He frowned, trying to push the thought away, but it refused. …_I wish you were here to see this._

Thankfully he could focus on other things as they rounded a corner and heard others coming down the stairs. They all froze as one, staring intently upwards as they strained their eyes. The people coming down the steps were doing it quietly, and the measured footfalls told them they were military trained. They all flattened to the walls, and then relaxed as a soft tune was whistled. It echoed oddly off the walls, and made Zack shiver with anticipation.

They remained silent as the troops that had gone with Sephiroth filed past, turning completely silent as they rounded the corner and disappeared.

"They're done with the Turks." Vincent's voice was grimly amused.

Cloud turned and looked upwards. "Then let's finish this."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Sephiroth stared at the door that led to the Presidents suite, slowly relaxing as he felt Cloud getting closer. His mind was empty of thought, and he was glad for that. He had done things tonight that would give him nightmares in the days to come, he was sure.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he released a heavy breath as he sagged against the deceptively strong form behind him.

A soft chuckle brushed the hair over his ear. "We're going to need sleeping potions after this is done."

"Yes. But at least it will _be_ done."

A beat of heavy, knowing silence. It resounded with all the things that had been done, everything that the group of them had started, echoing without making a sound.

Cloud fell back without prompting, and Sephiroth simply leaned forward and opened the door. With two Turks guarding him at all times, he felt arrogant enough to never lock it. With the hard part done, they just walked into the President's suite. Then immediately dodged as a bullet whizzed where his head had been, the others taking cover. He changed his dodge into a graceful sweep, bringing Masamune out as he did. The length of the blade and his arm was sufficient enough to slice clean through the gun. Also, it swept right through the President's fingers.

He could not stop the cruel smile when the big man himself starting cursing and yelling, holding the stumps of his fingers to his chest. "You fucking fool! Do you know what you've done! You've killed yourselves!"

Sephiroth stood straight, putting a hand on his face as a manic grin spread across his lips. His eyes glowed with absolute _glee_ as he stared at the President through his fingers."Is that so. And who is left that's going to kill us, hmm?"

The muddy blue eyes spit complete fury. "I have troops all over this continent! They will-"

"Do. Nothing."

The words echoed in the sudden silence, as Cloud stepped to Sephiroth's side. His stance was lazy and arrogant; his eyes, face, and words anything but.

"They will do nothing. What do you think we've _really_ been up to? What you always seem to forget is that it's not the people who should be afraid of the government." A small smirk twisted Cloud's lips, and even the President blinked, realization dawning in his eyes, swiftly followed by rising fear. Cloud's smirk only grew wider.

"It's the government that should be afraid of her people."

Cloud chuckled darkly as the last nail hit home in the man's eyes, and fear turned to despair. Connecting all the dots over the past few months. "You got their loyalty."

Now Zack came through the door, a cocky grin on his face. "Damn right. That was the hope from the beginning, trying to do all this without, well…" He waved a hand around. "This."

"You and your precious 'free energy'," the President spat bitterly, glaring at them with absolute hate. "It's there, it works, so why can't I use it? I've used it to make everyone's lives _better_! None of you would be where you are if it WASN'T FOR ME!"

Sephiroth's blade slide through flesh and bone, and his entire body jarred with the force when it sank into the wall. The others did nothing, as was agreed. He'd been the one to play nice and be at this man's constant beck and call. To have to listen to the vile, degrading things he said about him and his men. To follow his every command as though he was a whipped dog. Tseng would be the only other one to truly know what he had gone through at the hands of the President of Shin-Ra, but had decided that Sephiroth could have this moment.

The moment when his world refocused, and he had the man himself pinned to the wall, a sense of _relief_ made his bones shake. Masamune was hilt deep through his chest. It was probably protruding into the next room.

His lifeblood began to pour out with every dying thump, staining his sleep shirt with an ever increasing color. A shaking hand tried to reach up, but he was quicker. With a short, sharp downward slash he pulled the sword free, cutting through the diaphragm and spine. He straightened from his slight crouch, lowering Masamune and watching dispassionately as death began to glaze the muddy green eyes.

"I hate you," the President wheezed, coughing and holding his gaping chest. "Fucking…hate…you…"

His head hit the floor, and the body was still.

And Sephiroth's mind broke, and reformed in a single heartbeat that echoed deep through his body.

Sephiroth wanted to let Masamune hit the floor, but he held desperately on and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. It did nothing but heighten the ominous buzzing in his mind, and he turned calmly, sheathing the sword and walking past those standing there. His heart was beginning to thump increasingly into a panicky rhythm. He needed desperately to be alone. It had been awhile since he had felt it, but the need to be alone to think things through drove him.

He made it through the door before Cloud's confusion hit him, and a furry bulk pushed him roughly into the wall. He didn't even manage to get out more than a grunt and a glare before teeth grabbed his clothing, and he was hanging on for dear life as Jaz jumped down a flight of stairs. She then twined around the corner quick as a cat and went down another flight. He couldn't even think with the wind making his hair flare back, having to balance himself constantly on her moving body.

Finally they stopped at the landing before the door leading out, and he slid, shakily, from her back. She stayed right behind him as he walked out, keeping her nose pressed against his shoulder. As the still, chilly, night air hit him, he was suddenly grateful for her solid bulk at his side. He leaned into her, basking in the utter silence around them, and simply breathed.

A weight lifted from his shoulders even as an equally heavy burden settled onto his heart. This chance to be free from Shin-Ra had come at a heavy cost. The men that both sides had lost, and the family, and the friends…

Jaz whined, and he started at the sound. He relaxed his hands as she turned her head and licked his neck, nuzzling her head along his chest. He smiled slightly and began to pet and scratch at the fur of her neck and shoulder that wasn't encrusted with blood. Her eyes drooped in sheer pleasure and he smiled truly. Even though she was as intelligent as a human, she was still a canine.

By the time he had moved onto her chest and she was almost asleep, loosing himself to the simple pleasure of bringing joy to someone, Cloud and the others walked quietly through the door. He paused and smiled slightly at them, nodding at his lover's questioning look.

"I'm fine for now," he assured. "Have you spoken to Tseng?"

"Yes. Anyone who is going to leave has left. He said to give him an hour."

Sephiroth nodded, and shook his head with a smile as Jaz sighed. They would all be busy setting up the bombs in the Tower and on the Plate, and she wasn't able to do anything.

They each had five bombs apiece, and it would be more than enough for what they needed to accomplish. As a way to include Jaz, Sephiroth took enough bombs for each pillar that held up the Plate, and climbed back on. She took him from place to place without him telling her, and when each bomb blinked red, signifying that it was ready, his heart sped just a bit more. When Midgar fell, it would be a symbol to everyone around the world that Shin-Ra was finally gone. A new era would begin, and though it would be a rocky start, it would happen.

It _was_ happening.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Tseng placed the last bomb, and checked the time. He still had fifteen minutes to leave Midgar and the surrounding area.

With a satisfied nod he stole a motorcycle, and dialed Aerith as he started it. His earpiece was snug in his ear as she answered, and he threw the bike into drive.

"What's your status?"

"We're all out. You've got thirteen minutes Tseng." She hung up.

He dodged through cars and some dead bodies as the bike roared, but he could admit that the now dead city sent a shiver up his spine. This would be the last time he saw the place that he had called his backyard. It was a desolate landscape he drove past, but all he could do was smile sadly. Empires rose and fell, some lasting longer than others. It was a testament to the sheer brutality of the reign that the revolution happened so quickly.

He briefly checked his watch when he emerged out into the wilderness, and cursed when he only had five minutes left. He gunned it, and pushing the bike as fast as it would go. He glanced up when a shadow went across the moon, satisfied to see the flying figures above him. They were going even faster than he was, so he knew they'd be far enough away. He could feel the seconds ticking away in his mind, and the counting of the miles beneath the tires.

Twenty…then ten, and finally one. He was prepared for the concussive blast, but it still hit him like a brick wall. His back tire threatened to give out on him but he got it under control, hearing the creaks and groans as the city began to collapse. He knew he was far enough away to escape the falling buildings, but not to escape the shockwave the sheer mass was going to produce when it hit the earth. He ducked down as far as he could, trying to get some extra speed. He was getting nearer, then the boom that he had been dreading to hear echoed in his ears, swiftly followed by a burst of wind. It was enough to knock him over, push him farther then he normally would have gone. He slammed into rocks, stunted trees, finally rolling to a stop against the cliff face to the left of the tunnel.

He didn't move from where he was face down in the dirt, body screaming from pain as dust swirled thickly around him. He breathed some of it in and coughed, only to groan at the feel of a few broken ribs. He forced his breathing to be slow and shallow as he began to move his body. Slowly but surely he got onto his hands and knees, and moved to sit against the rock. He was sweating by the time he was done, and very aware of the broken right ankle he had. And the dislocated fingers, smashed kneecap, and one hell of a migraine.

As he sat there, the dust began to settle enough that he was beginning to see some of the destruction. Slowly the picture grew, and he suddenly had to swallow a heavy dose of nausea. The tower extended out into the desert, debris spread out in a large circle. He had done his fair share of destruction, but it was his hands – literally, he had built every single bomb – that had brought down an entire _city_. He could only stare, the horror receding enough for something else to join it.

ShinRa was gone, Midgar was gone, they had _won_…

Hope.

They were _free_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Reno blinked open his eyes to white, and saw a very familiar heart shaped face smiling at him.

"Aerith? What the hell woman?"

She blinked once, and then burst into laughter. She started walking up to him, and then slapped him on the shoulder, now snickering as he rubbed the spot. They always did have a relationship closer to brother and sister.

"Still the smartass, even after you die."

That sobered him, and he dropped his hand. "So this is the afterlife then? The Lifestream?"

She shook her head, grinning. "Nope, you're too stubborn to stay dead apparently. This is an in-between while your body heals."

Hope flickered through him. "So I'm not actually dead?"

She shook her head again, grin spreading.

"So…is anything wrong with my body?"

"From what I can tell, you'll have issues walking, but you'll be able to walk at least."

Reno just nodded and looked around the white space. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes. As of two days ago, Midgar was destroyed."

He looked back at her, frowning in question.

"They put bombs on all the pillars and brought the entire city down," she elaborated with a smirk.

He grinned wolfishly and slung an arm around her shoulder, not missing how she winced. "Tseng was probably the one who built them."

"Yep, he was. Reno…"

His arm only tightened. "I can tell what happened Aerith. Who better to get you over the touching thing then someone who has been in your shoes, and bats firmly for the other team?"

He grinned brightly at her as she glared at him, laughing when she shook her head in exasperated amusement. She pushed him away, then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're in a vat of mako, so don't freak out too badly."

"Wha-"

His first thought was _blue_. It was everywhere, and he remembered what Aerith had said. His eyes focused a bit more, and he smiled at what he was seeing. Aerith was cross-legged on the floor, and Tseng – his beautiful, deadly love – was staring at him with wide eyes. Slowly the man stood, and walked over to the tube that he was encased in, splaying a hand over the glass. With a small wince, Reno got his body to move how he wanted it to, and echoed the movement. Then tears coated Tseng's eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to reach through and pull the man into a hug.

"We did it Reno. ShinRa is destroyed, Midgar is gone, you're alive, Genesis is awake…we did it."

He traced out a question on the glass, and Tseng gave him a brilliant smile when he finished.

"Yes…we _won_."

* * *

**A/N: Right. So It's officially done. A year overdue, but damn did my life get hectic. No excuse, I know. Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with this story thus far, and if you want to yell at me for taking so damn long, feel free. **

**Once again, thank you for reading, and for everyone who has helped me get this series as far as I did. **


End file.
